Vita
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Hermione Granger es una heroína de guerra. Ha salvado la vida de cientos de personas. Ahora, después de la guerra, sólo necesita que alguien salve la suya. [Fic hermano de Penitence de Aretha Atrahasis - Dramione - En proceso]
1. Prólogo

**Harry Potter** es de **J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Prólogo**

 _El presente es la viviente suma total del pasado_ **― Thomas Carlyle**

Digamos que, desde hace unos cuantos meses, ha dejado de ser ella misma.

Los días pasan sin ton ni son, a penas es consciente del paso del tiempo. La simple idea de salir de su cuarto le produce una ansiedad terrible, ve personas donde no las hay, escucha voces cuando sólo hay silencio y siempre ( _siempresiempresiempre a todas horas_ ) tiene la sensación de estar siendo observada.

Hermione Granger a duras penas es la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Vive rodeada de fantasmas, de miseria. No olvida y no perdona, pero tampoco es capaz de encontrar algo que la distraiga de todas esas cosas que la tienen presa en su propia mente.

No cree estar deprimida, es demasiado enérgica para eso, pero sí es consciente de que muy probablemente esté sufriendo de estrés post-traumático, un hecho que podría impedirle seguir con su vida.

Cualquier otra persona podría acudir a la terapia para ello, pero ahora mismo está en esa fase de cualquier trastorno en el que está segura de que puede lidiar sola con sus problemas. Hermione se sabe una mujer fuerte, capaz de superar grandes cosas, y por eso no permite que le mencionen ningún tipo de fármaco. Ni si quiera los que podrían ayudarla a dormir.

Ha decidido que la mejor forma de distraerse (y, sobre todo, _recuperarse_ a sí misma) es volviendo a Hogwarts. Podrían darle un puesto en el departamento de Aurores, como a Harry, o incluso podría conseguir un trabajo en cualquier parte como ha hecho Ron (aunque él lo tuviera más fácil por ser hermano del dueño del negocio más que por ser héroe de guerra, pero bueno) pero siente, muy en el fondo de ella misma, que la última vez que fue _ella misma_ fue entre las paredes de piedra del gigantesco castillo.

Quiere ver si realmente queda algo de la persona que fue hace un año y medio. Es consciente de que no queda casi nada de la escuela. Que la están reconstruyendo a toda velocidad y que muchas cosas serán diferentes a como eran, pero mantiene la esperanza.

Es lo último que se pierde y ella no está dispuesta a abandonarla. Hermione es pragmática, sí, pero eso no le impide poder ver pequeñas chispas al final del oscurísimo túnel en el que deambula ahora mismo.

Puede que, simplemente, necesite algo más de ayuda. Sólo una poca...

 ** **ººº****

McGonagall suspira pesadamente y pasa una mano arrugada y fría encima del pergamino polvoriento que tiene delante. Observa con cuidado cada ángulo y cada plano del dibujo que representa los cimientos y estructuras del castillo de Hogwarts.

La reconstrucción de la escuela va poco a poco, pero va. Avanza todo lo rápido que puede y ahora mismo, a día 16 de Agosto, puede estar segura de que la escuela estará como nueva el 1 de Septiembre.

 _Como nueva_. Le parece terrible poder describir así al castillo en el que ha pasado tantísimos años de su vida. Hogwarts es un colegio que cuenta con un milenio de antigüedad. Entre sus paredes se han hecho descubrimientos importantes para la magia, han vivido grandes magos, grandes personas. Temibles, buenos, olvidadizos, distraídos y a veces (demasiadas veces, en su opinión) completos e insufrible vagos.

Se pregunta, ahora que la escuela tiene un nuevo aspecto en tanto ámbitos (han tenido que remodelar por completo el pasillo de la cuarta planta así como el baño de los prefectos, por no hablar de la torre Ravenclaw y el Gran Comedor) cuánto han cambiado los alumnos que ya conocían la escuela y cómo se sentirán los nuevos al saber de las tragedias que han ocurrido aquí.

―Minerva.

Alza la vista y se quita el sombrero de pico que no recordaba todavía seguir llevando para saludar al nuevo Ministro.

―Kingsley. Un placer verte.

El hombre asiente y se sienta frente a ella con un apagado suspiro. La bruja no puede evitar fijarse en el claro agotamiento que marca las facciones del altísimo hombre. Hasta sus ropajes, siempre tan coloridos, parecen ser de tonos más apagados y lúgubres que de costumbre.

O quizás simplemente sea el oscuro ambiente que los rodea lo que le da ese aspecto.

―Todavía puedo oler los rastros de magia negra.

Ella asiente brevemente y frunce la nariz mientras rebusca en uno de sus cajones para encontrar su varita. Al contrario que la gran mayoría de las personas, ella ya no tiene esa tensión constante encima, no tiene esa necesidad imperiosa de estar siempre armada _por si acaso_. Ya la tuvo en su momento, después de la primera guerra, cuando todavía era algo más joven y sentía miedo de morir. Ahora mismo, a su edad y con su experiencia, sabe que tener miedo es una pérdida de tiempo.

―Ese rastro es el que más persiste. Se mantendrá aquí durante unos cuantos meses más. Puede incluso que durante un año o dos. No podemos hacer nada al respecto. Al menos sabemos que no hay maldiciones por ahí. Ya se encargaron de comprobarlo los enviados por el Ministerio.

Kingsley asiente secamente y apoya los codos en la mesa entre ellos antes de hablar.

―Necesito hablar con Dumbledore.

La mujer asiente secamente y mueve su varita, que por fin ha encontrado. Un pequeño cuadro flota hasta ellos y se posa sobre la mesa. En su interior, limpiando sus gafas de media luna, se encuentra un mago de larga barba blanca.

―Minerva, Kingsley, agradable sorpresa la de tenerles conmigo esta noche.

Minerva se levanta para hacer algo de té y deja a solas a ambos magos. Supone que el nuevo Ministro espera conseguir consejo del anciano y prefiere darles intimidad para tratar el asunto que tanto le preocupa.

Junto a su tetera hay una pila de cartas que ya ha leído veintenas de veces. La mayoría son de Potter, deseoso por contarle todo lo que está haciendo y, sobre todo, por saber cómo va todo con la reconstrucción de la escuela. También hay algunas de Neville Longbottom e incluso de Ronald Weasley.

De Hermione Granger, al contrario que todos los veranos anteriores, no hay ninguna. Su pupila, su ojito derecho desde hace seis años, no ha querido estar en contacto con ella en todo este tiempo. Le ha mandado su carta de Hogwarts, como a todos los demás alumnos, porque sabe, dentro de ella algo se lo está diciendo, que esa muchacha va a necesitar refugiarse entre estas frías y empedradas paredes. No puede negarle a nadie lo que necesita con vehemencia, mucho menos a Hermione Granger, quien ha sido algo parecido a una hija en todo lo que lleva en la enseñanza.

Coloca unas cuantas cucharadas de té verde con caramelo y limón en la tetera llena de agua caliente, espera unos minutos para colocar un filtro sobre cada taza y procede a verter la bebida en cada recipiente. Con una floritura de su varita lo limpia todo y, finalmente, lleva ambas tazas hacia la mesa.

―Me preocupan ambos, Dumbledore. Tú mejor que nadie sabías que todo lo que hizo él fue por motivos ajenos a los suyos.

―Mi querido Kingsley, algo me dice que ya sabes cómo hacerlo.

Minerva se sienta en su sillón y le ofrece la taza caliente a su acompañante, quien la recibe sin apartar sus ojos de la mirada azulada y clara del hombre del retrato.

―He estado investigando. Hay... Hay una ley. No está obsoleta pero después de muchos años de no usarla ha acabado en el olvido. _Penitence y Vita_ se llama. Según lo que he podido leer y descubrir se trata de un castigo mágico que termina cuando el el criminal se ha redimido plenamente.

El nuevo Ministro revuelve la cucharilla distraídamente y suspira.

―Creo que es hora de darles una nueva oportunidad. A todos.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Allí donde el tiempo nunca pasa.****

Ha dejado de contar las horas y también los días. Supone, por lo que ve a través de su minúscula ventana, que está a mediados de verano. El calor es húmedo en su mano cada vez que saca parte de su brazo entre los barrotes con la breve ilusión de tocar el sol, pero el resto de su cuerpo siempre queda encerrado entre las frías paredes de su celda.

La barba ha crecido demasiado, pero por suerte ha dejado de picar, aunque durante las primeras semanas la irritación en su piel era casi insoportable. Su larguísimo cabello está sucio y enredado y puede estar seguro de que sus uñas nunca han estado tan largas y sucias.

No es la primera vez que está aquí. Por suerte o por desgracia sabe qué es lo que le espera estando encerrado aquí. Aunque ahora mismo su principal preocupación es su hijo, también condenado a pasar más tiempo del que se debiera en este lugar.

El infierno rodeado de un mar embravecido. Eso es lo que es Azkabán.

Ahora que los dementores no pueden besar a quien quieran y cuando quieran se dedican a absorber las energías de los presos con más énfasis y más rapidez. El estado en el que está anímicamente es igual al que tuvo cuando estuvo encerrado casi un año aquí, pero ha llegado hasta él en, calcula, la mitad de tiempo.

Pronto, de alguna forma u otra, uno de los presos (puede que él) consiga la forma de quitarse la vida por sus propios medios. Sólo espera que no sea Draco.

A lo lejos escucha los inconfundibles gritos de agonía de un hombre. Quien sabe qué es lo que atormenta a esa pobre alma.

¿Es esto lo que merecen? ¿Es esto lo que la sociedad mágica quiere para ellos? ¿Ojo por ojo y diente por diente?

¿Es esto lo que se merece _él_?

 ** **ººº****

―Qué patético.

Draco escucha cómo el auror comenta y se ríe del pobre desgraciado al que le haya tocado ser el centro de su atención.

La verdad es que él mismo podría ser la víctima esta vez. Pero está tan, pero tan cansado que no tiene fuerzas para moverse de dónde está.

 **―** Eres peor que un parásito de goblin.

Puede escuchar el sonido del hombre escupiendo y él se ríe. Se ríe porque hace tiempo que está desequilibrado. Esa prisión ha conseguido desequilibrarlo mentalmente, como a su tía. Él sabe que suda y chilla tanto que si le escupieran ni lo notaria. Y eso le hace gracia.

 **―** ¿De qué te ríes tú? ¿Es que acaso también quieres recibir?

Quizás ahora la cosa también va con él. Pero sigue sin importarle.

Cuando uno muere en Azkabán ¿a dónde lo llevan?

 **―** ¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Quieres convertirte en uno de los espectros?

Su cuerpo se tensa y por primera vez desde que está encerrado ahí tiene miedo. Hay una leyenda, un rumor, una historia que se susurran los presos entre los barrotes para entretenerse. Para hacer más llevadero ese infierno.

Él cree que es una forma de autoaliviarse de que hay un destino peor que el que están viviendo.

 **―** Yo creo que sí…

A veces los presos desaparecen de la nada. Un día están chillando agónicamente en su celda y al siguiente… Nada. Sólo hay silencio, sólo hay vacío.

¿A dónde van? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad.

Unos dicen que mueren, otros que son liberados, y hay otros… Otros que afirman que los condenados, aquellos que tienen el alma tan negra, que han cometido los peores crímenes, los que están en esa ala de la prisión, como él. Al morir se convierten en dementores.

Lo primero es la locura, sucumbir a la locura. Dejar de comer y dormir. No diferenciar entre realidad y recuerdo. Y que la locura se coma tu humanidad. Entonces, en una noche de luna nueva, te conviertes en lo que más te ha atormentado, en un dementor.

 **―** Te vas a enterar pequeño saco de basura…

¿Cómo se crea un dementor?

Draco Malfoy no lo sabe. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe y que no sabrá.

Así que, encogido en el suelo, aguarda. Aguarda lo que sea que le depare el destino. Y si su destino es convertirse en dementor que así sea.

Poco se imagina que el destino lo va a convertir en otra cosa muy diferente.

* * *

 _Vita_ nace junto con _Penitence._

¿Y qué es, precisamente, _Penitence y Vita_?

Es una colaboración con **Aretha Atrahasis**. Ambos fics nacen hace un mes y pico, durante la primera noche que pasamos juntas desde que nos conocemos. Hemos ideado, entre las dos, dos fics que se complementan. Es una colaboración totalmente diferente a la que hayais podido leer en fanfic (porque no sé si habrá algo parecido en otro sitio...).

El caso es que _Penitence y Vita_ , a primera vista, os van a parecer fics totalmente diferentes, pero en realidad, son la misma historia contada desde puntos de vista diferentes. Es decir que si queréis conocer plenamente _Vita_ , que será el punto de vista de ALGUNOS personajes, tendréis que leer las actualizaciones de _Penitence_ , que es el punto de vista de OTROS personajes.

¿Cómo va a ser eso posible? Sencillo: van a actualizarse cada quince días el mismo día. Dos actualizaciones de dos fics diferentes que, en realidad, son exactamente _el mismo_.

La dictadora de Fanfiction y la Reina del Angst dramionístico (¿quien podría decirme quien soy yo y quien es Aretha...?) hemos decidido crear el fic en honor a la redención más **crudo** , **cruel** , **divertido** , **falso** , **maravilloso** , **largo** , **completo** , **intrínseco** , **seco** , **humillante** y _**deseado**_ (al menos para nosotras) jamás escrito. Un Dramione lleno de detalles lúgubres y puntos de humor que le van a dar vida a una ilusión que llevamos planeando mucho tiempo.

Espero que lo disfrutéis plenamente.

Miss Mantequilla.


	2. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi I

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy y todas sus impresiones (así como la de otros personajes que serán mencionados pero desde cuyo punto de vista no se va a escribir en este fic) tienes que ir a leer _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis**.

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I** **― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **I**

 _Un viaje de mil millas comienza con un sólo paso_ **― Lao Tse**

 **Agosto, 23. Año 1998.**

Abre el gigantesco baúl y observa su contenido con las manos en las caderas. Ha recogido sus rizos en un moño justo en la base de su nuca y tiene los labios más agrietados que nunca. Todavía lleva puesto el pijama (unas medias que ya son demasiado elásticas de color borgoña y un jersey viejo de color marfil) y al mirarse las manos piensa que en cuanto ordene todas sus cosas se va a arreglar las uñas.

Saca una pila de libros y la deja sobre la cama recién hecha sin mucha ceremonia. Empieza a apilar todas sus cosas sobre el colchón. Ropa. Zapatos. Más libros. El estuche de una pluma nueva. Unos cuantos tinteros. Muchos pergaminos de diferentes tamaños. Más libros todavía.

Lo coloca todo con cuidado. Las fotografías sobre algunas de las estanterías, con los libros. Los pergaminos y tinteros sobre el escritorio. Toda la ropa y zapatos en el armario. Velas aromáticas en la ventana y unas pocas sobre su mesita de noche junto a una foto con sus padres y otra con Harry y Ron.

Pasa sus dedos sobre la fotografía muggle. Sus padres sonríen mientras la aprietan en sus brazos. Ella debe de tener unos seis años en la instantánea. A su sonrisa le falta un diente y tiene las mejillas terriblemente rojas. Sonríe brevemente antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente para seguir recogiendo.

Coloca posters en las paredes, algo que nunca antes se ha molestado en hacer porque siempre lo hacía Lavender, pero ahora que tiene un cuarto para ella sola siente que es necesario darle algo más de vida. Limpia las ventanas con cuidado y vuelve a hacer la cama.

Cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene nada más que hacer se dedica a mirar a su al rededor como si estuviera perdida, dispuesta a encontrar cualquier cosa que no esté a su gusto para cambiarla. Pero para su desgracia todo está _perfecto_.

Saca su varita y prende una vela que huele a canela antes de dirigirse a su escritorio y sacar una caja llena esmaltes de uñas.

Hermione nunca ha sido una chica muy coqueta. Siempre le ha dado más importancia a otras cosas antes que a su apariencia. No suele maquillarse (sólo lo hace en ocasiones especiales) y su pelo siempre está hecho un desastre (primero porque sabe que no merece la pena tratar de arreglarlo y segundo porque no tiene tiempo nunca). Pintarse las uñas es una pérdida de tiempo también: siempre tiene manchas de tinta hasta las muñecas y no puede decirse que sea demasiado cuidadosa.

Aún así, durante todo este verano, pintarse las uñas se ha convertido en una costumbre constante. Ha gastado dinero en un montón de esmaltes de diferentes colores como una nueva forma de añadirle color a su vida.

Todavía se arrepiente de la gran mayoría de sus compras (¿de verdad ha sido capaz de gastar doce libras en un frasquito de cristal...?) pero las disfruta cada vez que se pone a elegir un nuevo color para sus uñas.

Cuidarse a sí misma y al mundo que la rodea (o más bien _controlar_ el orden y su aspecto) son su nueva forma de distracción. Dedica su tiempo a intentar arreglarse, verse mejor, porque tiene la sensación de que si se cuida por fuera también la ayuda a verse mejor por dentro.

Lo leyó en una revista hace unos meses.

Suspira y escoge un esmalte de color borgoña. Lo sacude brevemente y se dedica a pintarse las uñas con precisión milimétrica.

Cuando hace cosas mundanas, cosas cotidianas, siente que su cerebro desconecta. Se centra al cien por cien en la tarea que tiene delante. Trata de olvidarlo todo. Desconecta del mundo a través de tareas que repite una y otra vez.

Observa sus uñas, que lleva todo el verano dejando crecer, y las inspecciona con ojo crítico a fin de encontrar cualquier fallo. Y cuando no encuentra nada que arreglar, cuando el esmalte está seco y ya no tiene nada que hacer se deja caer hacia atrás en su asiento. Mira hacia la ventana y observa el cielo encapotado con ojos tristes.

―¿Qué puedo hacer ahora...?

Ha leído cada maldito libro de la habitación así que decide bajar a la biblioteca a fin de encontrar algo, lo que sea, que pueda distraerla de sus negros pensamientos.

Se pone unas zapatillas y una chaqueta de punto y sale de la habitación, varita en mano. Son sólo las seis de la tarde pero los pasillos están oscuros. En su nariz puede sentir el inconfundible olor a azufre y terror. Se apoya brevemente en una de las paredes pero la voz de un desconocido la sobresalta, haciendo que se dé la vuelta alzando la varita.

―Señorita... Tenga cuidado con esta pared, todavía no hemos colocado los hechizos reforzadores. ¿Está usted bien?

Es uno de los hombres que hacen posible que la escuela abra sus puertas dentro de cuatro días. Hermione siente su cara enrojecer y baja su varita con cuidado.

―Sí. Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento.

―No se preocupe, Señorita. Tenga un buen día.

―Gracias.

Se da la vuelta lentamente y echa a andar con paso tranquilo nuevamente. Se pasa una mano por la cara y suspira algo más. ¿Qué hace aquí tan pronto? ¿No debería estar con sus padres, tratando de ayudarles a recobrar su memoria? ¿No debería de estar con Ron, que ha perdido un hermano y parece estar perdiendo a otro? ¿Y Harry? La necesita... Ella es la que mejores consejos puede darle sobre cómo tomar apuntes ahora que va a entrar en la Academia de Aurores...

―¿Hermione?

La aludida abre los ojos brevemente y mira a su derecha. La directora McGonagall la observa con ojos curiosos y cautelosos. Delante de ella flota una pila gigantesca de formularios y papeles.

―Directora McGonagall. Disculpe, estaba... Estaba pensando.

Siempre está pensando. Siempre tiene la cabeza llena de ideas. Voces, explosiones, miedo, oscuridad, rayos de colores que traen demasiado recuerdos en un sólo segundo. Rostros, nombres, palabras sueltas que algunas personas le han dedicado durante algún momento.

―Me dirigía a su dormitorio para que me ayudara con unos cuantos papeles. Si quiere.

―Por supuesto ― dice ella sin pensárselo ― Estaré encantada de ayudarla. Ya estaba volviendo a mi cuarto.

McGonagall no comenta que es evidente que iba hacia otra dirección y se lo agradece infinitamente. Haber venido unos días antes de lo debido puede que no haya sido de las mejores cosas que ha hecho, pero a pesar de ello todavía logra distraerse todo lo que puede.

―Pronto todos estos pasillos estarán llenos. ¿No está emocionada?

―Claro ― dice ella en voz baja.

¿Emocionada? Sí. Supone que podría estarlo. Pero sólo con pensar que hace unos meses estos pasillos estaban repletos de cadáveres siente ganas de llorar y vomitar y entrar en crisis nerviosa.

Llegan a su dormitorio (privado, McGonagall ha tenido el detalle de darle una habitación para ella sola, segura de que lo necesitaría y convencida de que sería responsable con dicho él) y dejan las pilas de papeles sobre una de las mesas.

―Veo que lo ha colocado todo a su gusto.

Hermione se abstiene de comentar que ha movido todos los muebles como una forma más de distraerse.

―Oh, y ha añadido una pequeña zona de cocina. Muy inteligente.

La bruja más joven sonríe brevemente y coge unas pocas plumas del cajón de su escritorio.

―Espere un momento, Hermione. Venga, siéntese aquí conmigo, he de comentarle algo.

Hermione se acerca con paso dubitativo a la directora, pero la mirada serena de la mujer mayor la tranquiliza de cierto modo. En todos los años que ha pasado en Hogwarts siempre se ha sentido terriblemente cercana a ella. Quizás porque Minerva fue quien la acompañó la primera vez por Diagon Alley a la hora de comprar todos sus materiales para su primer año en la escuela. Quizás porque ha sido una especie de figura materna, severa pero en el fondo cariñosa, cuando se ha sentido sola y devastada cuando todo era todavía demasiado nuevo y abrumador para ella.

―¿Ha pensado...? ― la mujer suspira ― Esto es difícil de plantear, Hermione. Pero necesito pedirle algo. _Necesitamos_ que haga _algo_.

―Vaya al grano, Directora, no es propio de usted dar vueltas al rededor del tarro.

La mujer sonríe brevemente y le pasa un documento.

―Ficha del preso número: D96575M. Nombre, Lucius Abr-

Hermione alza los ojos del papel bruscamente y mira fijamente a su mentora. Siente su garganta apretarse.

― ¿Qué pretende, profesora McGonagall?

―Hemos... El Ministro Kingsley ha descubierto la mejor forma de permitirles la redención. Mejor que Azkabán. Más humano.

― ¿Es humano lo que nos hicieron?

―No la veía como una mujer rencorosa, Hermione.

Ella aprieta los dientes, resentida y dolida. ¿Rencorosa? No, no es rencor. Es rabia. Rabia y terror. No sabe lo que quieren que haga, pero sólo con leer el nombre de ese hombre siente el miedo recorrerla, asfixiarla.

― ¿Qué quiere que haga, profesora? ¿Abrazarlo y decirle que le perdono todo?

― _Penitence y Vita_ es una ley que se ha perdido en el tiempo, pero sigue siendo vigente. Es un castigo que termina única y exclusivamente cuando el castigado se ha redimido realmente. El preso tomará la forma de un animal y será puesto a cargo de una víctima o lo que puede considerarse una víctima de sus crímenes. En este caso-

―Al ser una hija de muggles y heroína de guerra soy el mejor partido para este hombre.

Deja el papel sobre la mesa y se queda mirando el nombre del preso en silencio.

―Sé que le estoy pidiendo mucho ahora mismo. Pero puedo asegurarle que es lo mejor. También para usted. Cuidar... Cuidar de _alguien_ a parte de sí misma la ayudará a centrarse nuevamente. A ser _usted_ de nuevo. Porque una pobre criatura dependerá de sus cuidados.

― ¿Y si prefiero que muera antes que cuidarlo?

Minerva McGonagall se levanta en silencio y le sonríe suavemente.

―Ya ha visto muertes suficientes.

Y lo que le duele es que es cierto.

Por eso acepta.

 **ººº**

Ficha del preso número: D96575M

Información básica:

Nombre: Lucius Abraxas

Apellido: Malfoy.

Género: Varón.

Familia: Malfoy.

Estatus de sangre: Pura.

Posición en la familia: Patriarca

Madre: Margot Malfoy (de soltera Fang).

Padre: Abraxas Malfoy.

Edad: 44 años.

Fecha de nacimiento: 24 de Noviembre de 1954.

Patronus: Ninguno.

Cursó estudios en: Hogwarts (casa Slytherin).

Causa de su condena:

Mortífago.

Detalles:

El preso número D96575M, ha sido declarado culpable por ser miembro activo del grupo conocido como "Mortífagos", usar las maldiciones prohibidas contra brujas, magos y muggles en reiteradas ocasiones. Asesinar a más de 30 personas, tortura, conspiración y malversación de bienes.

Pena:

El tribunal condena al acusado a prisión indefinida en Azkabán, sin posibilidad de reducción de pena.

Se le condena a la reclusión perpetua e indefinida en el ala de mayor seguridad de la prisión y debe estar bajo la vigilancia constante de un auror y dos dementores mínimo.

 **Este tribunal sentencia a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy a ser recluido, hasta el día de su muerte, en la prisión de Azkabán.**

 **ººº**

 **Agosto, 24. Año 1998. (11:34)**

Le colocan algo de ropa limpia en las manos cuando lo dejan salir de la celda. Es la primera vez que sale de su celda desde que lo encerraron, hace unos dos o tres meses. Caminar más de seis pasos le es dificultoso, pero es capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda. No quiere que lo vean cojear o flaquear. No quiere suscitar más burlas hacia su persona.

Camina con los hombros rígidos hasta la sala de duchas. El moho y el olor a humedad son asfixiantes, pero es mil veces mejor que el olor a cerrado putrefacción que empaña sus días. El agua que le cae encima está completamente helada, pero se frota todo el cuerpo con el jabón que le entregan. Huele a lejía y desinfectante pero no le importan ni la tirantez en su piel ni el escozor en sus ojos cuando se frota la cara y el largo pelo con él.

No sabe por qué lo dejan asearse ni colocarse ropa limpia pero cuando lo llevan a la sala de visitas sospecha que es porque ha recibido visita.

¿Cissa?

¿Ha venido Cissa? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos?

Una extraña presión se adueña de su pecho cuando llega ante la puerta de metal que lo separa de la persona que ha venido a verle. ¿Está su ex mujer esperándole al otro lado? ¿Ha venido a decirle algo importante? ¿Qué podría obligarla a venir hasta aquí pudiéndole enviar otra de sus escuetas y miserables cartas?

( _Lucius,_

 _Los días pasan y de alguna forma siento que la vida ha dejado de tener sentido porque (…) y como Draco no contesta a mis cartas por favor dile que su madre piensa en él cada d(...) No soporto más las miradas y los..._ )

―Entra ― ladra el auror después de abrir la puerta ― ¡Vamos!

Lucius da un paso al frente y entra en la sala. La puerta se cierra detrás de él, el auror no ha entrado. La sala es como todo lo que puedes ver en Azkabán: húmedo, frío, lúgubre y desalentador. Sólo hay una mesa metálica y un par de sillas a cada lado de esta. Se sienta en la más cercana, aliviado de poder descansar por fin después de pasar tanto rato de pie.

Junta las manos frente a él y espera pacientemente. Pero cuando la puerta se abre no es Cissa la que entra. No, es una elegante y rubia mujer vestida de seda y fino algodón la que se acerca a él.

―Señor Malfoy.

―¿Quién es usted?

―Soy Megane Milfick, su abogada. Vengo en representación de-

―Está bien, señorita Milfick, puedo hacerme cargo de esto perfectamente ― interrumpe la voz grave y tranquila de un hombre ― Señor Malfoy.

―Ministro Schaklebolt.

―¿Cómo se encuentra?

Lucius pasa de contestar a la pregunta, sólo se centra en el altísimo hombre que se sienta frente a él. La joven mujer frunce levemente el ceño pero saca unos cuantos papeles de su maletín de piel de dragón.

―Bien. Le traigo grandes noticias, Señor Malfoy.

El Ministro coge los papeles y los coloca con cuidado sobre la mesa fría. Lucius siente la curiosidad reptar por sus venas y se inclina hacia ellos para inspeccionarlos y, finalmente, se endereza. Con la misma expresión de confundida expectación que llevaba antes de llerlo.

―Esto es...

―No sé si conocerá la existencia de la ley _Penitence y Vita_ , señor. Aunque lo dudo pues ni yo mismo la conocía hasta hace poco. He estado estudiando su caso. Creo que es posible salvarle y ayudarle poniendo en práctica esta ley. Creo en las segundas oportunidades.

Lucius siente todo su cuerpo tensarse de repente.

Vuelve a fijar su mirada en el papel que explica brevemente en qué podría consistir su liberación. ¿A cargo de una víctima de sus crímenes?

—¿Por qué a mí? Mi hijo es mucho más joven, tiene toda su vida por delante. Podría conseguirlo.

El Ministro sonríe brevemente.

—He revisado el caso de su hijo. No se le preparó ninguna defensa. La señorita Milfick aquí presente es quien va a representar a Draco en su nuevo juicio. Ha preparado una defensa sólida y está dispuesta a ayudarle. Sólo tiene que aceptar y Draco podrá salir de Azkabán. Para siempre.

Lucius agarra la pluma que le entrega la tal Megane. No puede tener más de veinticuatro años. Tiene ojos color aceituna, el pelo claro le recuerda terriblemente al de Cissy. Manos finas que no tiemblan cuando coge la pluma de entre sus dedos. Su sonrisa es cálida y segura y puede ver en su postura que esta niñata puede ser laclave para empezar de nuevo.

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ escribe al final del documento que le entregan.

Después, todo son emociones confusas y renovadas. El Ministro y la señorita abogada se lo llevan a la salida. Le quitan los grilletes, le ofrecen una capa y sube a un barco hasta llegar al Ministerio nuevamente. Kingsley lo lleva a una celda que es, de lejos, muchísimo mejor que el agujero en el que ha estado viviendo estos últimos meses.

Al día siguiente es llevado a la sala de tribunas del Wizengamot. Draco ha sido llevado allí. Lo han dejado vestirse y asearse apropiadamente. Está mucho más delgado y con el pelo por los hombros es el vivo retrato de su madre. Pómulos altos, la barbilla puntiaguda. La frente amplia y lisa. La nariz recta. La gente suele decir que su hijo es igual que él, pero es sólo porque ven sus ojos grises y su porte. Draco, en realidad, siempre ha sido una copia exacta de su madre.

Draco muestra principios de arrepentimiento. El Ministro le ha dicho que no le han contado para qué lo han traído para evitar que pudiera preparar mentiras a la hora de salirse con las suyas. Pero Draco habla con la verdad hasta que la caga.

—Usted será convertido en un animal.

—¡Y una mierda viejo chiflado! ¡¿Me habéis encerrado en Azkabán como a una sucia rata y ahora queréis convertirme en un puto animal?! ¡No lo consentiré! ¡Antes prefiero convertirme en un Espectro a ser degradado a tal cosa!

Lucius desearía que su hijo también hubiese heredado el sentido común de Cissa. Pero ahora mismo el orgullo habla por su hijo. Puede que también el terror.

Es su deber, como padre que ha fallado en todo lo demás, llevarlo por la senda correcta. Al menos ésta vez.

—¡Draco! — su hijo se da la vuelta, rígido como una viga, para mirarlo con los ojos tan grandes que le recuerda la expresión que tenía Cissa en la cara el día que le dijo que el Lord iba a instalarse en Malfoy Hall — Tu madre y yo no te hemos criado para que mueras tan joven en Azkaban. Sabemos por lo que has pasado — Merlín, es igual que ella... Es igual que ella... — Así que haz lo que _tienes_ que hacer para seguir con tu vida y _acepta._

 **ººº**

 **Agosto, 24. Año 1998. (11:56)**

Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba pero peor de lo que imaginaba. Hermione Granger, a día de hoy, le resulta una dolida y confusa desconocida. Parece no quedar prácticamente nada de su querida alumna.

Se sienta en su sillón y coge su manta de estampado escocés para colocarla sobre sus piernas. Saca una enrome carpeta y se pone a revisarla. Este año Hogwarts estará más abarrotado que de costumbre pero, de cierta forma, eso le resulta reconfortante. Sí. Todos rotos. Todos confundidos, perdidos. Pero sabe que esto, volver a la escuela, es el primer paso para volver a la normalidad para muchos de ellos.

Incluso para ella misma, tiene que reconocerlo.

―Minerva.

La mujer alza los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada pálida de su predecesor.

―Albus. No creería despierto a estas horas.

―Hasta hace poco soy yo quien se quedaba hasta estas horas organizando los horarios y las clases, como estás haciendo ahora.

―Al menos contabas con mi ayuda ― dice ella con una sonrisa tensa y triste estirándole los labios ― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Más muerto que vivo, querida. Pero bien. ¿Qué puedes contarme del mundo? ¿Kingsley te ha dado noticias de lo ocurrido?

―Sé que hoy ha ido a hablar con los Malfoy. No sé cuál será la respuesta de ambos pero espero que sea positiva. Pocas veces les darán una oportunidad como estamos dispuestos a darles.

―Diría más bien que nunca más la tendrán.

―Cierto.

―¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?

El aludido levanta la cabeza brevemente y se encoge de hombros.

―No tengo nada que decir. Ya lo están diciendo todo.

―Pero, ¿crees que Lucius aceptará la propuesta? ¿O Draco?

El hombre se acomoda en su asiento y mira desde su cuadro a Minerva con ojos severos, pero su ceño fruncido denota frustración.

―Creo que Lucius podría reaccionar mal. Pero cederá. Draco aceptará. Le costará, más por miedo que por orgullo, pero aceptará. Su mente es fuerte, resiste, no sólo porque es bueno en _Oclumancia_ , sino porque tiene una fortaleza interna para sobrevivir y aguantar. Pero... Azkabán podría minarle más que a los demás. Estoy seguro de aceptará más por volver a sentirse equilibrado mental y emocionalmente que por otra cosa.

Dumbledore asiente secamente con una leve sonrisa.

―Las cosas saldrán bien, Minerva. Ya lo verás. Veo la preocupación hasta en tu forma de respirar.

―Estamos a dos días de abrir nuevamente la escuela. Y hay tanto que hacer todavía... El profesorado llega mañana y... Bueno. Sólo estoy estresada.

―Todo va a salir bien. La señorita Granger volverá a ser ella misma y no tendrás que seguir preocupándote tanto por ella.

La mujer suspira brevemente y levanta la varita para conjurar una taza de té bien caliente cuando una lechuza parda aparece repentinamente en su mesa.

El ave suelta la misiva y se marcha en seguida sin esperar una golosina a cambio. Sin duda es la lechuza del Ministro. Es tan escueta y breve como su dueño. La bruja alarga el brazo y recoge el pergamino cuidadosamente doblado.

―Han aceptado.

Sonríe brevemente y se reclina hacia atrás. Ahora tendrá a Lucius Malfoy en su escuela, convertido en quien sabe qué animal, haciéndole compañía a la mejor alumna en muchas generaciones. ¿Qué podría salir de todo esto...?

 **ººº**

 **Septiembre, 1. Año 1998.**

―Quiero darles la bienvenida a todos. Para muchos esta es la primera vez que venís aquí. Para muchos más... Es el regreso a un lugar lleno de recuerdos.

Minerva recorre la sala con los ojos. Es fácil encontrarse con las miradas de los alumnos de primer año que ya han sido sorteados. La mesa de Slytherin es escueta. Sólo alumnos de primero, pocos de tercero y cuarto. Ninguno de los que deberían estar repitiendo séptimo curso están aquí, excepto cuatro: Daphnee Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni. Los cuatro alejados de sus demás compañeros, sus ojos clavados en diferentes puntos de la habitación.

―Sé que muchos estáis aquí en busca de un poco de normalidad después de todo lo que ha pasado en el mundo. Recordad que esta es vuestra escuela, vuestro hogar. Hogwarts os acoge para ayudaros a seguir.

Ve que muchos se tapan la cara, que otros apartan la mirada, que otros tantos ahogan un sollozo. Hermione Granger, curiosamente, está sentada en la parte más lejana de la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a la columna en la que han grabado los nombres de las víctimas de la guerra que lucharon valientemente.

Ve que una de sus manos está pegada a la columna, como si acariciara los nombres que están a su alcance. Como un reconocimiento, un saludo. Una forma de no olvidar.

―Se van a producir muchos cambios este año, pero no se preocupen, nada relevante. Los alumnos de octavo año compartirán todas sus clases, dado que no muchos de ellos han regresado a la escuela. Por lo demás los horarios de todos los demás cursos serán como en años anteriores. Ahora ― alza los brazos de esa forma tan cálida que siempre hacía Dumbledore en sus días como director ― ¡A comer!

Los murmullos se elevan por el Gran Comedor. Todos se inclinan sobre los platos, dispuestos a atiborrarse de comida.

―Lo has hecho muy bien ― le murmura Flitwick cuando vuelve a sentarse ― Muy, muy bien, Minerva.

El resto del profesorado asiente y le sonríen brevemente. Ella agradece silenciosamente sus palabras y vuelve a mirar al alumnado frente a ella.

Todo está tan diferente al año anterior. Pero sigue sin ser nada de lo que quiere. Puede ver las diferencias, los rencores, los silencios que cubren el dolor. Todavía va a tener que pasar mucho tiempo para que las cosas sean como han de ser. Pero confía en que todo va a salir bien.

 _Tiene_ que salir bien.

 **ººº**

Hoy es el día que tanto ha estado temiendo. Ha recibido la visita de Kingsley explicándole todo lo que va a ocurrir. Se ha estado preparando mentalmente para su nuevo inquilino. Ha recibido un paquete en el que le han entregado una lista de los cuidados que ha de tener con su peludo amiguito (que no sabe muy bien cuando va a llegar) así como diferentes objetos que podrían serle útiles.

Come sin apetito. Nerviosa y de mal humor, revuelve su comida con la punta de su tenedor y despedaza una patata con su cuchillo.

― ¿No vas a comer nada, Herms?

Niega con la cabeza.

―No tengo hambre.

Ginny rueda los ojos antes de quitarle el plato y vaciar su contenido en el suyo propio.

―Siempre te pasa igual. El primer día estás tan nerviosa que no te entra nada. No entiendo cómo estás tan nerviosa, ¡ni si quiera deberías estar aquí! Podrías estar en la Universidad Mágica ahora mismo. ¿No querían darte una beca para estudiar Leyes? Deberías haberla aprovechado.

―No quiero entrar en la Universidad sólo porque sea heroína de guerra.

―También quieren que vayas porque eres la bruja más preparada de esta y las siguientes veinte generaciones, joder.

Neville asiente mientras llena un trozo de pan de salsa holandesa.

―Ginny tiene razón, Hermione. Podrías haber aprovechado esta oportunidad.

―¿¡Y si no quiero ninguna oportunidad!? ― exclama ella levantándose de golpe. Unas cuantas personas paran de hablar para mirarla y se da cuenta de que incluso en la mesa de Slytherin, la más alejada, se han dado cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer ― ¿Y si no quiero...?

Recoge su túnica y se marcha del Gran Comedor a toda prisa. Los murmullos no tardan en elevarse de nuevo en cuanto sale por la gigantesca puerta.

No tiene tiempo para nada de esto. No tiene tiempo para estudiar, para centrarse, para cuidarse, para quererse, para olvidar.

No tiene ni tiempo ni ganas para de nada pero es lo que tiene que hacer y a Hermione la han educado para que primero vayan sus responsabilidades y después sus placeres.

Ahora mismo sus responsabilidades son claras: estudiar, aprobar, sobrevivir, centrarse nuevamente, encontrarse nuevamente, ayudar en todo lo que pueda a la directora McGongall, tratar de mantener a flote su relación con el mundo y

(Abre la puerta de su dormitorio y mira la cama directamente).

Al parecer también tiene que incluir un hurón de ojos grises a toda esta extenuante lista.

―Maravilloso. Bienvenido a mi desastre de vida, Señor Malfoy. Póngase cómodo, le traeré unas palomitas para que no se pierda detalle de lo patética que soy hoy día.

 **ººº**

Había muchas formas de humillarle. Muchísimas. Pero esperaba (sinceramente esperaba) que no se emplease ninguna de ellas a la hora de hacerle cumplir este castigo. Pero al parecer en el Ministerio no le quieren dejar pasar ni una.

―¡Oh mami, ¿nos lo podemos quedar?! ¡Por favor, por favor! Cuidaré de él. ¡Lo prometo!

La niña lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y piensa que va a ser asfixiado. Su nuevo tamaño le da perspectivas del mundo que no le gustan nada, como por ejemplo ver a una muggle siendo mucho más alta que él.

―No lo sé, Aqua... Es posible que necesite cuidados muy especiales...

―¡Pero el Ministerio nos lo ha pedido!

La mujer frunce el ceño y recoge el papel que le entrega su hija. Sí, el papel que venía con él en el interior de esa humillante caja de cartón.

―Malfoy... ― lee la mujer en el documento ― Dios, Jeremy sabría qué hacer...

Lucius siente que la niña que lo abraza se pone muy tensa de repente. Sus pequeños brazos se ponen a temblar y siente que todo su cuerpo está terriblemente rígido. La mujer se percata también y se agacha para estar a la misma altura que la niña pelirroja.

―No te preocupes, cariño. El Ministerio ha decidido hacerte este regalo para... Para celebrar que hace poco pudiste hacer magia.

―Papi habría estado tan orgulloso.

La mujer sonríe tiernamente y le pasa las manos por la larga cabellera de fuego. Mira fijamente los pequeños y redondos ojos de Lucius y sonríe levemente también.

―Habrá que ponerle un nombre. Uno adecuado.

―He pensado que _Cuá_ sería perfecto.

― ¿ _Cuá..._? Sí. Suena perfecto. Muy apropiado.

Claro que es apropiado.

Ahora es un jodido pato.

¿Pero no iba a ir a Hogwarts con la amiga de Potter...?

Lucius siente su sangre hervir. El nombre de su hijo retumba en las paredes de su cráneo. Estúpido niñato.

* * *

 **YEEEEEEEAAAAAH BIATCHES**

La cosa empieza duro. Ponerme de acuerdo en fechas y otros detalles con Aretha es de vital importancia en este fic, disfrutadlo plenamente, srsly. También quiero recordaros que ninguno de los personajes sobre los que escribo (Hermione, McGonagall y Lucius _por ahora_ ) tendrán punto de vista desde el fic de Aretha, es por eso que en este fic no saldrán los puntos de vista de Draco ni de los personajes sobre los que ella escribe (como Kingsley) y para entender perfectamente la ley _Penitece y Vita_ tendréis que acudir a su fic para enteraros de tooooodos los detalles (id, se lo ha currado muchísimo y ha quedado un pasaje **im-pre-sio-nan-te** ).

Tampoco importa el orden en el que leais cada fic. Podéis empezar siempre por el que os dé la gana. Supongo que al ser algo tan nuevo, un formato tan diferente a la hora de leer un fic siento tanta necesidad de explicarlo todo tantísimo. Cuando llevemos unos cuantos capítulos todos iremos pillándole el truco C:

Otra cosa: mi obsesión con G-DRAGON no es normal. Os lo juro. Aunque no tiene nada que ver (xDDD) sí os diré que pienso incluir canciones suyas en unos cuantos caps y puede que incluso en FpN (oh my gawd) así que id acostumbrandoos al K-POP, bbz.

Bueno, me despido ya.

¡Cuidaros!

Miss Mante.

PD: Buscad el nombre del bloque en google. Intentad sacarle el significado a ese cuadro. Por cierto, cada bloque (¡esto me recuerda tanto a Self Harm!) tendrá el nombre de un cuadro cuyas simbologías estarán relacionadas con lo que se retrate en dicho bloque ;D

PD: Mil, mil, mil, mil trillones de **MILLONES** de gracias a todas las personas que se han pasado por este fic y por el de Dali para leer, dar a fav o dar a follow. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	3. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi II

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy y todas sus impresiones (así como la de otros personajes que serán mencionados pero desde cuyo punto de vista no se va a escribir en este fic) tienes que ir a leer _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis**.

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I** **― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 _La gente se cree que es inmortal, por eso se quedan quietos y se acogen a una rutina quedándose allí paralizados_ ― **Feliz de Azua**

 **II**

 **Septiembre, 2. Año 1998.**

La casa es ridiculamente pequeña. Las cortinas siempre están echadas no dejan que entre el sol casi nunca. Las paredes están forradas con fotografías y un horrible papel pintado de color azul. Las molduras son de yeso amarillento y ha podido ver muchas motas de polvo por la casa.

En definitiva, piensa, las cosas están fatal. No sólo tiene que acostumbrarse al hecho de que camina sobre patas palmeadas o que se balancea de forma ridícula a causa del peso de sus alas. También ha de aguantar a una niña chillona y las extrañas miradas de su madre.

Lucius se remueve un poco cuando ve que la niña se acerca a él con una sonrisa gigantesca y una toalla.

―¡ _Cuá_ , ven aquí!

Según las palabras del _vesternario_ que le explicó su nueva condición de pato ("Señor Mlafoy, es usted ahora un ánade real. Podría decirse que es el pato más arisco de todos pero confío en que eso para usted no será una característica nueva. Con respecto a su nueva vida puedo decirle que pasará la mayor parte del día durmiendo y sentirá deseos de alimentarse por la noche. Hablando de alimentación, puede comer de todo. No se extrañe si siente deseos de comer _ranas_. Y recuerde nadar y hacer ejercicio físico. Si desea volar... Bueno. Inténtelo, pero no la lie demasiado") ahora tiene que nadar. Nadar bastante. De hecho es algo que le apetece.

Aún así es incapaz de dejar que la niña ( _Aquarius, vaya un nombre..._ ) lo coja. Siente una total desconfianza hacia ella. Pero lo ha acorralado en una esquina del salón, así que no tiene escapatoria posible.

―Vamos, tienes que nadar aunque sea un rato. Voy a llevarte a la bañera.

¡A la bañera! ¡Pero bueno! ¡Él debería de nadar en un lago o algo así, por favor! ¡Una bañera, qué cutres son estos muggles!

Su ira e indignación se manifiestan cuando abre las alas y comienza a sacudirlas. De su garganta sale el graznido más horroroso del mundo. Trata, por todos los medios, de demostrar que no está conforme con nada de esto. La niña abre mucho los ojos y cae de espaldas de repente.

―¿Aquarius? ― escucha la voz de la mujer cuando ésta se asoma desde la cocina ― ¡Aquarius, dios santo!

La joven madre se acerca a toda prisa y se acerca a la niña. Lucius observa la escena con ojos atentos. No pretendía que la niña cayera, sólo quería asustarla un poco, y sin duda la reacción de la madre es un poco exagerada. Aquarius ni si quiera llora, sólo está un poco confundida.

―Estoy bien, mami.

La mujer no le hace caso, estira suavemente el vestido de la niña y la examina con cuidado, buscando alguna herida. Una fina capa de sudor se ha instalado en sus sientes y puede ver que la vena de su cuello está muy hinchada. Un ataque de ansiedad, probablemente. Lucius arquearía una ceja si la tuviera.

―Vamos. Ve a lavarte las manos.

―Pero tengo que meter a _Cuá_ en la bañera, mami. Tiene que nadar un rato.

La mujer sonríe brevemente.

―Haremos que _Cuá_ se acerque a la bañera por su propia voluntad. En cuanto sienta el agua cerca querrá bañarse un rato. Vamos, la cena está casi lista.

Aquarius echa un último vistazo al pato y se marcha sin decir nada más. Su madre, cuyo nombre ha descubierto que es Clara, se queda durante unos instantes y luego lo mira fijamente. Sus ojos son verdes, tristes, apagados. También ve miedo y resentimiento en ellos.

―Mira, ya he perdido a mi marido por culpa de gente como tú. No estoy dispuesta a que también le hagáis daño a mi hija. Ya ha sufrido bastante con todo esto, he tenido suficiente. _Hemos_ tenido suficiente. Aqua no perderá el contacto con el mundo de su padre por culpa de intransigentes racistas como vosotros.

La mujer aprieta los labios después de su verborrea y se da la vuelta. Antes de entrar nuevamente en la cocina lo mira por encima de su hombro.

―Sube a la planta de arriba, al fondo del pasillo está el cuarto de baño, la bañera está a rebosar de agua. Te será fácil llegar.

Y así, sin tón ni son, Lucius Malfoy se siente un poco mal.

 **ººº**

El maldito animal se pasa el puto día durmiendo. La noche anterior lo ha escuchado merodear por toda la habitación. Supone que si hubiese estado haciendo algo malo Croockshanks la habría avisado.

Teniendo en cuenta que a penas es capaz de dormir, ahora que tiene a un (no tan) indeseado acompañante nuevo siente que no va a volver a dormir como una persona normal en mucho tiempo. Aún así sabe que ese es el comportamiento normal de los hurones y por eso no se lo echa en cara.

Supone que vivir en el cuerpo de un animal hace que muchos de los aspectos de éste influyan en una persona. El señor Malfoy, a pesar de toda esta situación, parece muy cómodo en su casa. No hace demasiado, sólo mirarla fijamente con sus ojillos negros y brillantes, ladeando la cabeza.

Se ha dado cuenta de que lo olfatea todo, sobre todo cuando ella entra en la habitación.

Como ahora.

―He vuelto ― le dice al aire, como si los animales y los muebles pudieran contestarle ― ¿Qué tal Crook?

El gato frota su lomo contra los tobillos de su ama y maulla lastimeramente. Ella se ríe y le rasca las orejas con cuidado antes de dirigirse a la pequeña cocina. Echa la comida de gato en un cuenco y se lo entrega a Croockshanks. Después coloca la comida especial para hurones en un cuenco más pequeño y lo coloca en el suelo.

―Aquí tiene la cena, Señor Malfoy.

El hurón olfatea el aire nuevamente y se acerca al plato. No parece contento al ver el contenido, como todas las veces anteriores que la ha visto pero, esta vez, no se marcha con el hocico apuntando el aire con aire digno. Parece morderse la lengua y tragarse su orgullo antes de ponerse a comer.

―Tiene que entender que como el animal que es usted ahora no puede esperar que lo trate como a una persona. No va a comer usted en la mesa. Primero porque no la hay y no, no me insinúe que mi escritorio es una mesa de comedor ― dice al ver que el hurón mira hacia el mueble con ojos inquisidores ― porque no lo es en absoluto.

Y sin decir nada más recoge sus cosas y se sienta en la silla para ponerse a trabajar. Se enfrasca en la titánica tarea de concentrarse en sus deberes. Suspira unas pocas veces y tacha un par de palabras de su pergamino.

Merlín, está tan cansada...

Las noches en vela pasan factura. La falta de comida también. Es incapaz de centrarse y su vista está algo borrosa. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas y aprieta la pluma con dedos temblorosos. El pergamino desaparece repentinamente.

Frente a ella sólo hay oscuridad, sólo hay gritos y muerte y el aire huele a azufre y terror. Empieza a hiperventilar a pesar de que sabe que sólo está teniendo un _flash back_. Es algo normal en las personas que sufren estrés post-traumático (lo sabe porque desde hace tiempo quiere estudiar psicología y bueno... Se auto psicoanaliza todo lo bien que puede a todas horas gracias a diferentes libros que ha sacado de la biblioteca sobre ese tema), pero no sabe muy bien cómo lidiar con ellos todavía.

Suelta un gemido lastimero y cierra más los ojos todavía.

―Joder... Mierda...

Frente a sus ojos un rayo verde impacta contra una muchacha de rostro desconocido. Sólo puede ver la rigidez de su cuerpo, la varita caída junto a sus dedos laxos. El enorme charco de sangre que se propaga bajo su cabeza cuando se la abre contra una piedra al caer al suelo.

Quiere morirse.

Se ahoga.

El aire se demasiado denso, espeso. Sabe a tierra húmeda y a gritos contenidos.

Su pulso está tan acelerado que siente que se le van a romper las costillas. Escucha el lastimero maullido de Croockshanks a través de la neblina de terror que la envuelve pero no siente cómo el animal trata de sacarla de su situación arañando suavemente su mano con una de sus garras.

―No. No... ¡No...!

Se levanta, desconcertada, aterrada, y cae hacia atrás bruscamente. Cuando abre los ojos vuelve a estar en Hogwarts pero su cuerpo sigue bajo los efectos de la ansiedad. Se incorpora como puede, gime presa de la angustia y el terror. Echa un vistazo en derredor, como si en cualquier momento pudiera recibir algún golpe o hechizo. El hurón la mira fijamente desde una de las estanterías del dormitorio.

La vergüenza hace mella en Hermione. Se siente ridícula al permitir que ese horrible hombre la vea en ese estado, aunque algo le dice que es bueno que presencie esto, que vea lo que le han hecho, cómo la han dejado.

Sin casa. Sin familia. Sin paz ni tranquilidad. Ni si quiera se tiene a sí misma...

Se levanta como buenamente puede y se apoya contra una pared. Pero se muere de calor. El fuego recorre todo su cuerpo y lame su piel son miramientos. Hermione se arranca la túnica y se quita la camisa blanca del uniforme. Observa la corbata roja y dorada colgar de su cuello, reposando contra su pecho. Se la arranca como puede, pero se enreda en sus rizos. Suelta el aire contenido y grita.

Deja la corbata tirada en el suelo y la aplasta con la suela de su zapato.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser valiente? ¿No podía ser otra persona la que lo perdiera todo para que los demás no perdieran nada? ¿Quién va a ser valiente por ella? ¿Quién va a devolverle sus padres que no recuerdan quien es ella? ¿Quién va a decirle que todo va bien? ¿Quién va a entender lo que es no tener nada dentro?

Vivir por vivir...

Se arranca la falda sin importarle tener a un hombre metido en el cuerpo de un hurón delante. Quiere que vea. Quiere que en la guerra no hay vencedores de verdad. Que si hubiesen ganado ellos quizás él sería la víctima de estos ataques de histeria que la envuelven cada pocos días.

Quiere que vea el horror en su cuerpo.

Pero cuando se da la vuelta para ir al baño se da cuenta de que el animalillo ya no la observa. Sólo mira fijamente la corbata que sigue apresada bajo su zapato. Se los quita a patadas y se encierra en el baño, dispuesta a ahogarse en el vapor de la ducha caliente que tanto necesita.

 **ººº**

 **Septiembre, 6. Año 1998.**

Pocas personas saben que Theodore Nott podría haber terminado sus estudios cuando estaba en quinto curso. ¿Por qué? Es superdotado. Si hubiese hecho el esfuerzo de hacerle saber al mundo lo mucho que sabía y lo adelantado que estaba al resto de su curso lo habrían adelantado de curso. Pero hacer eso significaba hablar y demostrar sus conocimientos. Dos cosas que Theodore Nott odia profundamente.

Por eso nunca ha sentido la necesidad de atender a clase. Sólo con tomar algunas notas sueltas y luego leer el temario siempre se le ha quedado todo. Estudia lo justo para que el mundo no sospeche (y porque, también, le encanta leer) y saca unas notas bastante decentes para mantener un perfil bajo.

Ahora mismo, día 6 de Septiembre, durante la clase de Estudios Muggles, se siente muy agradecido no haber hecho pública su inteligencia, porque entonces nunca podría haber visto lo que está viendo.

Tiene veinticuatro años. No puede tener más. El pelo negro. Terriblemente negro, como alquitrán, le llega hasta la cadera. Ojos serenos, brillantes, enmarcados por espesas y larguísimas pestañas. Los labios pintados de un violeta oscuro. Es más baja que él, y es delgada pero eso no impide que tenga las curvas pronunciadas y generosas.

Se llama Merle Schiller, es mestiza y es la cosa más bonita que ha visto en toda su puta vida.

―He de suponer que han escrito las redacciones que les pedí el primer día, ¿verdad?

Varios alumnos comienzan a sacar sus pergaminos y unos pocos hacen como si no la hubiesen escuchado para pensar en una buena excusa para no haber hecho la tarea asignada hace tres días.

Theodore tampoco la ha hecho, pero no va a buscar ninguna excusa. No la ha hecho simple y llanamente porque tenía otras cosas que hacer (como fundirse con el decorado de su Sala Común y del colegio en general) y cuidar de Pansy, que últimamente está muy extraña.

Cuando la profesora Schiller se acerca a él, con una pequeña torre de pergaminos flotando tras ella, se lo queda mirando fijamente.

―Señor...

―Nott.

―Señor Nott, ¿puede entregarme su redacción?

―No la tengo.

―¿Que no la tiene?

Le hace gracia cuando se sorprende. Es la segunda clase que tiene con ella, pero joder, qué graciosa es... La ha visto sorprenderse en los pasillos y en el comedor. Siempre se echa un poco hacia atrás, como si lo que la ha sorprendido la estuviese golpeando en el pecho, abre muchos los ojos y siempre repite lo último que le han dicho como si fuese una pregunta. Si lo que la sorprende es un gesto, un objeto o cualquier otra cosa siempre exclama "¡Pero bueno!".

Sí.

Es posible que se esté fijando demasiado en ella.

―No, Profesora, no la tengo.

―¿Y a qué se debe eso?

Theodore sólo se encoge de hombros como si nada y la observa fruncir el ceño con ojos despreocupados.

―Bueno, siento decirle que va a tener que venir aquí después de su última clase, Nott. No se marchará a su Sala Común hasta que no me entregue la redacción.

―Profesora ― llama otra alumna ― Yo tampoco he hecho la mía... ¿También tendré que quedarme después de las clases?

La mujer, a pesar de su tamaño y lo joven que es, al parecer se ha hecho respetar muy rápidamente. Recuerda, de forma macabra e irrisoria, a la propia Minerva McGonagall.

―Por supuesto, señorita Fleming. Todos los alumnos que no me entreguen su redacción deberán venir aquí después de las clases para escribirla y entregármela. Medio metro de pergamino más como castigo.

La mujer se da la vuelta y se dirige a su escritorio nuevamente para comenzar la clase. "El paso de la imagen en blanco y negro al color" escribe en la pizarra con eficiencia.

―¿Eres idiota?

Mira a Daphnee, sentada muy derecha a su lado, que lo apuñala con la mirada. Ojos verdes como las praderas que rodean el castillo. Brillantes como diamantes, llenos de ira, de asco, de derrota.

―¿Perdona?

―¿Por qué no has hecho la maldita redacción? Podría decirse que es prácticamente lo único que tenemos que hacer para aprobar la asignatura. Ya es una suerte que no tengan en cuenta que nunca hemos cursado esta asignatura para que podamos graduarnos, pero si no haces nada por aprobar no vas a conseguir nada, Theodore.

―No tienen en cuenta que no hemos cursado esto nunca porque nos obligan a cursarlo este año.

―Y por eso mismo deberías esforzarte aunque sea un poco y trabajar algo para poder pasar y olvidarnos de este año nefasto que nos espera.

La rubia saca otro pergamino y se pone a copiar todas las cosas que están escritas en la pizarra. Sí. Podría hacerle caso a Daphnee, sacar pluma, tintero y pergamino y ponerse a escribir como si de verdad le interesase todo esto. Pero lo único que le interesa es la mujer que tiene delante, a unos metros.

Aun así su atención se divide entre la profesora Schiller y la joven sentada a su lado. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Daphnee Greengrass? La valiente joven que se enfrentó a sangre de su sangre, a sus propios ideales por salvar a una familia ruinosa, destinada al fracaso. Ahora tiene una mansión destrozada, una hermana que (a ojos de todos) sigue siendo una cría malcriada y unos padres cobardes que confían en que su heredera los va a salvar de esto.

Si su padre estuviera vivo... ¿Esperaría lo mismo de él? ¿Esperaría que él, como su único heredero, limpiase el nombre del apellido Nott? ¿Después de todo lo que han hecho? Su padre, Christian Nott, sin duda ha sido el mortífago más mortífero de todos. Encargado de interrogar a todos los pobres infelices que han caído bajo sus garras, ha creado seres sin nombre, sin recuerdos, sin facciones incluso.

¿Theodore? Puede vivir con eso, porque no es él el que ha hecho todas esas cosas. Sí, su padre lo ha educado con silencio y violencia efímera (pero no por ello menos dolorosa) y lo ha entrenado para ser un digno miembro de las filas del Lord. Theo domina las maldiciones prohibidas con la misma soltura que los mortífagos más experimentados. Algunos dicen incluso que su _Crucio_ es comparable con el de la misma Bellatrix Lestrange.

Decían que sólo necesitaba el mismo sadismo.

Podría decir, sin temor a equivocarse, de que su sadismo es mayor que el de la propia Lestrange. Su sadismo no tiene nada que ver con sangre, vísceras, gritos y llantos. A él lo que le estremece es el dolor emocional de los demás. El que ve en sus ojos tristes, en sus gestos cansados.

Quizás sea por eso que le fascina tanto la profesora Schiller.

Esa mujer ha debido vivir los mayores horrores de la guerra.

 **ººº**

 **Septiembre, 15. Año 1998.**

El pergamino intacto frente a ella parece burlarse de ella.

Suspira y se apoya contra el respaldo de su silla. Croockshanks está dormido en su cama, como siempre y el hurón anda curioseando entre sus libros. Lo escucha soltar un gritito para llamar su atención.

―¿Sí?

Al levantarse se da cuenta de que el hurón tiene una pata sobre el lomo de uno de sus libros. Hermione alza una ceja y se acerca con una pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Desea leer algo?

No espera ninguna señal y saca el libro sobre el que se ha apoyado Malfoy. Lo abre y lo coloca sobre la mesa para que el animalillo pueda hacerle compañía. Lo observa mientras este se acerca y se pone a olfatear la hoja antes de mirarla fijamente. Como si estuviera leyendo realmente.

Ni si quiera se ha fijado en qué libro le ha pedido, ya tiene tantos que a duras penas consigue diferenciarlos los unos de los otros. Vuelve a coger su pluma y se inclina sobre el pergamino, dispuesta a seguir con su trabajo para Herbología. De repente escucha algo desgarrarse.

―¿Que...?

Ve, horrorizada, las pequeñas garras del hurón creando gigantescos surcos en las páginas del libro.

―¡Hey! ― exclama Hermione levantándose de un salto, tirando la silla hacia atrás ― ¿¡Qué _mierda_ cree que está haciendo!?

Agarra el libro y tira, pero una de las uñitas de Malfoy seguía agarrada en la página y al tirar escucha el lastimero y agudo grito del pobre bicho. Pero la ira se apodera de Hermione y es incapaz de pensar que le ha hecho daño a la criatura. Cierra el libro y levanta los brazos, como si quisiera estampar el objeto contra el hurón.

―¿Se cree que voy a aguantar esto, Señor Malfoy? ¿¡Cree de verdad que voy a permitir que destroce mi vida y, además, mis malditas pertenencias!? ¡Usted lo tiene todo, ¿verdad?! ¡No sabe lo que es perderlo todo!

Estampa el libro contra una pared, consciente de que la fuerza de su ataque de ira es comparable a la de que sus ataques de ansiedad. Cegada por la rabia, por un sentimiento que la oprime sin manos, se da la vuelta y se tira a la cama sin decir nada más.

Escucha, de fondo, el maullido angustiado de su gato y los lastimeros gemidos del hurón. Pero su pecho duele demasiado. Su dolor la oprime demasiado.

Esta noche duerme por fin.

 **ººº**

 **Septiembre, 22. Año 1998.**

La bañera, aunque es pequeña, se ha convertido en su nuevo rincón preferido de toda la casa. Básicamente porque es cuando lo dejan a su aire. El resto del día se lo pasa dormitando en una cama improvisada o, para su desgracia, en la habitación de Aqua.

La niña tiene el pelo color caramelo y unos ojos impresionantes. Le falta un diente y cada vez que dice una palabra con muchas eses se puede escuchar un silbido traspasar sus labios. Aún así su sonrisa es tierna e infantil a pesar de que sus ojos vagan por las estanterías y las habitaciones con anhelo y tristeza.

―Papá murió, ¿sabes?

Lucius abre un ojo y se remueve en su sitio. Cuando ve que la niña sigue concentrada con sus muñecas decide volver a dormirse.

―Se fue a la guerra porque el mundo mágico tenía problemas. Me dijo que un mago muy malo quería quitarnos nuestros derechos. A los que tenemos una mamá o un papá muggle, digo. ¡Incluso a aquellos que tienen ambos padres muggles!

Lucius abre los dos ojos esta vez y abre el pico. Suelta un pequeño graznido para hacerle saber cuánto le molesta que siga parloteando tanto pero es evidente que Aquarius no lo entiende en absoluto porque se lo toma como una invitación y se acerca a él llevando consigo una muñeca vestida de princesa.

―Hace unos meses vinieron unos señores. Uno de ellos tenía la piel oscura y llevaba un sombrerito muy gracioso que tenía los mismos colores que su túnica. Dijo que quería hablar con mamá, pero yo me escondí tras una esquina porque sabía que venían a decirnos cosas importantes y que mamá no me las iba a contar nunca.

Aquarius se acerca a él como para confiarle un secreto. Ve en sus ojos el terror, la fascinación macabra, la curiosidad propia de una cría que entiende el mundo de la sencilla manera que sólo lo niños pueden vislumbrar.

―Dijeron que Papá había luchado con honor y que había sido víctima de una terrible maldición. Mamá no preguntó qué maldición fue, pero el señor dijo que se fue en paz, luchando por mis derechos y los de muchos otros niños. Y que lo sentía mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho. Mamá me lo dijo unos días después, pero no me dijo lo de la maldición. Dijo que Papá había entregado su vida para salvarnos, que ese era el mayor sacrificio que nadie haría nunca por mí y que debía valorarlo. Luego me dijo que nos seguía queriendo.

¿Quién mató al padre de esta niña?

¿Fue él? ¿Bellatrix? ¿ _Cissa_...?

Tuvieron que luchar en algún momento para poder marcharse de la batalla, sanos y salvos. Quien sabe cómo lo consiguieron, porque sólo recuerda oscuridad y gritos. Los recuerdos son confusos pero en calor de las manos de Narcissa sigue siendo algo latente en su piel a pesar de que ahora la cubren plumas de colores.

¿Cómo está ella? ¿Sabe lo que ha sido de él y de Draco? ¿La han avisado de que no puede ir a visitarlos a Azkaban? ¿Se molestaría si quiera en pensar en ir a visitarlo? Sólo la ha visto dos veces desde que lo encerraron, ambas visitas breves y concisas para tratar los asuntos de su divorcio.

―Mamá no quiere decirme quien mató a Papá ― reanuda Aquarius su relato ― Pero quiero saberlo. Ella dice que no necesito conocer su nombre porque hay que perdonar. Porque Dios es quien coloca las tragedias en nuestras vidas para que las superemos y seamos más fuertes. Dice que saber su nombre sólo haría crecer el odio y el resentimiento y eso me alejaría del camino del Señor.

Lucius no sabe quién es Dios. No sabe quién es su Señor. Sólo espera que no se parezca en absoluto al que fue el suyo hasta hace unos meses. Ahora que la tiene delante, tan cerca, se da cuenta de lo mucho que le recuerda a Draco.

La sonrisa ladeada, la nariz respingona. Piel pálida y un montón de venas recorriéndole las manitas que siempre están agarrando algo. Piernitas ligeras, estables y fuertes pero que todavía se pueden tambalear con torpeza si no tiene cuidado. Ríe a carcajadas. Habla sola. Juega sola. Está siempre pegada a su madre.

Pero son sus ojos, tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los de su hijo, los que le dan escalofríos. Porque esta niña habla de la muerte de su padre con serenidad, con paz, con tranquilidad. Con el aplomo de aquellos que la han asumido y dejado entrar en su interior. Como Draco.

Pero antes.

― ¿Aquarius? Es hora de ir a la cama, jovencita.

Clara entra en la habitación con paso tranquilo. La mujer la coge en brazos con algo de dificultad y la deja en la cama con cuidado.

―Oh, Aqua, eres ya tan grande. A penas puedo cargarte.

―Papá seguro que podría. ¡Era el más fuerte del mundo!

La sonrisa de la madre se vuelve triste y melancólica. Acaricia el cabello de la niña y le besa la frente. Entonces, como cada noche, cada una junta sus manos frente al pecho y agachan la cabeza.

―Señor, protege a mi angelito durante la noche y haz que sus sueños estén llenos de magia hermosa y colores para que despierte con una sonrisa a la mañana siguiente.

Clara abre los ojos y sonríe brevemente antes de volver a hablar, esta vez cogiéndole las manos a la niña. Y ambas hablan en un idioma que no controla demasiado pero que, está seguro, es español. No le sorprende, pocas mujeres en Inglaterra se llaman Clara y es evidente que esta mujer no tiene nada de anglosajona.

― _Cuatro esquinitas tiene mi cama_ ― dicen ambas con las manos cogidas ― _Cuatro angelitos que me la guardan..._

Pero Lucius no escucha nada más porque se queda dormido, mecido por la voz tranquila de esta mujer tan triste y esta niña tan mayor.

 **ººº**

 **Septiembre, 30. Año 1998.**

Su hermana es una total estúpida. No se da cuenta de que ya no es una niña pequeña. No, no tiene la marca, como ella. No sabe lo que es perder a sus amigos ni saber que puedes morir en cualquier momento, pero ella también ha sufrido durante esta guerra. Ella también tiene derecho a opinar y a creer en lo que ella quiera.

Desgarra el sobre con dedos temblorosos y saca los pergaminos a toda prisa. Sólo son dos y además las líneas están muy espaciadas así que, en realidad, la carta de su madre podría ocupar únicamente una cara del primer pergamino.

Suspira. Pero no importa.

Ya no importa.

 _Daphnee, Astoria,_

 _Aquí el cielo sigue siendo azul y las temperaturas no descienden de los veintidós grados. No puedo evitar preocuparme sabiendo que ahora mismo, en Escocia, debéis de estar a doce grados. Abrigaos bien, no querréis resfriaros cuando llegue el momento de examinaros._

 _Astoria querida, hace poco contacté con la señora Malfoy (aunque no debería seguir llamándola así teniendo en cuenta que se ha divorciado. Qué cosas, lo que hace la gente por poder regresar a cierta normalidad...) pero me ha sido prácticamente imposible mantener una correspondencia normal. Al parecer con la guerra la mujer ha olvidado lo que es tener modales porque suele tardar hasta dos semanas en contestarme y a veces sólo me manda un trozo de pergamino con una frase muy escueta._

 _¡Pero no te preocupes, niña mía, tu madre conseguirá a Draco Malfoy para ti!_

 _He de marcharme._

 _Madre._

Como en todas las demás cartas anteriores

(las que guarda en el último cajón de su escritorio.

Todas ellas atadas en un taco gigantesco con una pequeña cuerda.

Todas ellas manoseadas de tantas veces que las ha abierto y leído una y otra vez).

Su madre no pregunta cómo están. Qué hacen. Cómo se encuentran o cual es la situación actual en Inglaterra. Sólo se dirige a Daphnee al inicio de las misivas pero luego no vuelve a decir nada más. Se pregunta si es que le manda otras cartas a su hermana mayor, más personales, más confidenciales. Cartas que tengan que ver con la situación que están viviendo ahora, arruinadas y tristes. Rodeadas de escombros y cuadros destrozados en es mansión que una vez fue terriblemente hermosa.

A Astoria a veces le gustaría que su hermana le confiara cosas. Sabe que la guerra es algo duro y que su hermana, aunque no lo parezca, es de las que peor lo pasaron en su momento. Le gustaría que Daphnee fuese algo más comunicativa, que le dijera cuáles son sus inquietudes, sus temores, sus planes.

Ella también es una Greengrass. Merece saber. Quiere ayudar a reconstruir la mansión, quiere ser un apoyo para esa rubia joven que una vez brilló con la fuerza del sol y ahora parece cubierta por gruesas nubes.

― ¿Debería decirle que ha llegado otra carta de Madre...?

Astoria se muerde los labios y decide que no, por ahora no es el momento de decirle nada a su hermana. No después de la discusión que han tenido esta mañana, desde luego.

" _Ya no soy una cría"_ le ha gritado en la Sala Común ante de ir a desayunar. " _No puedes protegerme para siempre. Tengo que vivir, tengo que saber. ¡He crecido!_ ".Pero cuando se disponía a hacer una salida triunfal y orgullosa Daphnee la ha aniquilado con sus palabras.

" _Si no fueses una niña entenderías la situación sin necesidad de que yo te la explique, Astoria_ " le ha dicho ella a lo que ha contestado que si Madre y Padre estuvieran en casa le dirían que la dejase en paz, que merece saber. " _Mientras Padre y Madre estén por ahí siendo unos putos irresponsables de mierda, Astoria, estás a mi cargo. Y si te digo que no tienes por qué saber nada no vas a saber nada. Así que ya puedes marcharte a desayunar con la nariz bien en alto_ ".

¡Es tan injusta, tan fría, tan déspota! ¿¡Qué ha sido de su amorosa hermana mayor que velaba por su seguridad y le confiaba sus secretos durante las noches de tormenta y los días soleados!?

¿¡Qué le está pasando al mundo!?

* * *

Ahora mismo mi vida es un desastre. lol

Feliz 2016, queridas, queridos, entes del averno que me leen.

No tengo gran cosa que decir, la verdad. Por cierto, si estan preocupadas por _Flores para Narcissa_ sigan preocupadas porque no va a haber acutualización hasta dentro de un tiempo #sorrynotsorry.

Nada más que añadir, bbz.

Mucho amor.


	4. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi III

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy y todas sus impresiones (así como la de otros personajes que serán mencionados pero desde cuyo punto de vista no se va a escribir en este fic) tienes que ir a leer _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis**.

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I** **― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **III**

 _En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días_ **― Sealtiel Alatriste**

 **Septiembre, 12. Año 1998.**

Coloca un libro en su bolso. También un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Una botellita de gel desinfectante para las manos, crema hidratante, unos caramelos de menta y unas gafas de sol. Observa el contenido de su bolso durante unos segundos, como si necesitara meter más cosas dentro y acaba por agarrarlo finalmente sin introducir nada nuevo.

Se mira en el espejo en silencio. Observa detenidamente su atuendo (un jersey azul y unos vaqueros demasiado anchos. Sus zapatillas ya son viejas, pero se niega a tirarlas, y una chaqueta azul marino) y decide que va vestida de forma apropiada para visitar a sus padres.

Antes de marcharse se despide de Croockshanks con un abrazo que parece eterno y que se acaba rompiendo con el gato salta al suelo desde sus brazos. Lanza un maullido severo, como si la regañara por tratar de perder el tiempo y atrasar el momento de partida y ella suspira pesadamente. El señor Malfoy está dormido a estas horas, aunque ya esté bien entrada la mañana. Parece que todos los días son domingo para él a pesar de que hoy es jueves.

La bruja coge su varita y sale de la habitación sin volver a mirar atrás. A estas horas la gran mayoría del alumnado está en clase y otros muchos estan en los terrenos de la escuela. Aun así se las ingenia para toparse con el muy reducido grupo de Slytherin que está repitiendo su séptimo año. Ninguno le dedica una palabra, pero todos ellos asienten brevemente con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Ella lo devuelve con la misma sobriedad y continua su camino.

¿Cómo es ser un Slytherin hoy en día? Ya no están cubiertos de la gloria que parecía sempiterna. Ya no están parapetrados bajo los dogmas y los prejuicios. Cada uno de ellos ha visto y vivido un pedazo del horror y ahora se enfrentan, como todos, a las consecuencias de sus actos. A lo que es realmente una postguerra.

Hermione siempre ha disfrutado mucho de la historia, tanto muggle como mágica, y siempre se ha preguntado por qué se le dedican temarios completos a las guerras pero a penas unos pocos párrafos al _después_. Siempre se hablan de las reformas políticas, de los tratados, de las consecuencias económicas, de lo que ocurre con la población (estadísticamente hablando) pero nunca se dedica un pensamiento a las cosas que debieron de vivir las personas que sufren el hecho de haber sobrevivido.

 _Quizás simplemente debamos sentirnos agradecidos por haber sobrevivido_ piensa con amargura, la bilis subiendo por su garganta con sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. _Quizás simplemente debamos seguir con nuestras vidas sin pensar en nada, olvidando todas las cosas que hemos hecho._

Pero Hermione no cree en el olvido. Cree en la redención, en la lucha encarnizada. Cree en los huérfanos de espíritu, en los que lo han perdido todo por tratar de ganar una miseria. Cree en la reconstrucción del mundo sobre nuevos cimientos aunque no pueda situarse en un mapa.

La puerta del despacho de McGonagall se abre después de anunciar la contraseña ("Lita Lorita") y las escaleras de piedra la invitan a pasar. El eco de sus pasos le recuerda que todavía no se han colgado todos los cuadros. Muchos quedaron destrozados durante la última batalla. Quemados, rotos, desgarrados. Otros tantos se han perdido. Muchos otros han pedido no ser colocados nuevamente en las paredes del castillo. No quieren ver más horror. No quieren enfrentarse a nada. La Dama Gorda ya no guarda la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ahora es una joven hermosa pero de carácter agrio la que pide la contraseña.

―Oh, Señorita Granger, ya ha llegado.

McGonagall cierra sus cuadernos con tranquilidad y se levanta para recibir a su alumna.

―¿Puedo asumir que todo va perfectamente con el señor Malfoy?

―Sí, Profesora ― contesta Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros ― Pero no he venido para quejarme ni nada parecido.

―Veo por su atuendo que ya es hora de que se marche. ¿Sabe cuando volverá?

―Sólo estaré fuera unas horas.

―Activaré la Red Flu nuevamente dentro de cuatro horas, ¿es suficiente?

―Por supuesto.

Ambas brujas se despiden antes de que la más joven se interne dentro de la chimenea. Hermione agarra los polvos Flu con inusitada fuerza, le tiembla el puño unos segundos antes de abrir sus dedos y marcharse.

―¡Hospital mágico de San Mungo!

Minerva se queda parada en mitad de su densa alfombra, observando fijamente la humeante chimenea de la que acaba de desaparecer su alumna predilecta.

Es totalmente consciente de la agonía arrasadora que traspasa los ojos de Hermione Granger cada vez que da un paso pero ahora mismo acaba de ver algo todavía peor. La incertidumbre, desconcertante desconocimiento, pintada en las facciones de esta niña convertida en mujer.

Sabe que visitar a sus padres, ayudarles a recobrar la memoria, es algo que la joven bruja necesita y desea vehemente pero, sinceramente, Minerva opina que Hermione se está precipitando. Se vuelca en algo que podría tomar mucho más tiempo de que espera. Busca equilibrio en unas personas que no la recuerdan. Trata de encontrar alivio en el calor de unas personas que, quizás, ya ni si quiera existen.

―No te preocupes tanto por la señorita Granger, Minerva.

―¿Y cómo no voy a hacerlo, Albus? ― contesta la Directora sacudiendo la cabeza, apesadumbrada ― Cada vez que la miro a la cara me parece estar viendome a mí misma.

―Esa es una sensación de la que siempre me has hablado, amiga mía. La señorita Granger siempre ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, una versión joven y moderna de ti misma. Por eso siempre ha sido tu preferida. Aunque nunca podrá destronar a Potter.

―Potter era tu protegido.

McGonagall regresa a su mesa a fin de terminar con los papeleos y su taza de té, a punto de quedarse fría.

―Lo era, pero únicamente porque yo podía darle la información que necesitaba. Sin duda de haberla tenido tú lo habrías ayudado mucho más de lo que yo hice.

La anciana sonríe quedamente y observa las cartas que guarda al fondo de su cajón. Todas ellas son de sus alumnos pero debe reconocer que las de Potter siempre están algo más apartadas, una forma de reconocerlas más fácilmente.

Aparta los documentos con su brazo y coloca sobre la mesa un pergamino nuevo y un tintero sin estrenar. Quizás es hora de dedicarle unas pocas palabras al Niño Que Vivió.

 ** **ººº****

El Hospital mágico de San Mungo huele a antiséptico y a hechizos protectores. Los pasillos son terriblemente blancos, te hacen sentir como si fueses una terrible mancha a erradicar. El ala en la que están sus padres es el Alade Psiquiatría, que abrieron cuando internaron a Frank y Alice Longbottom. Desgraciadamente no existe una parte específica para hechizos desmemorizadores tan potentes como el que ella misma empleó en su momento.

La sanadora Sullivan, una mujer muy eficiente a pesar de lo joven que es, es la encargada de cuidar de sus padres y de intentar encontrar un remedio al hechizo que los ha dejado sin la gran mayoría de sus recuerdos.

Hermione camina con paso tranquilo hacia la habitación 873, la que comparten Christine y Roger Granger. Cuando entra los encuentra sentados a cada lado de un tablero de ajedrez, ambos terriblemente concentrados. La saludan brevemente con una sonrisa y vuelven a su actividad sin volver a reparar en ella.

Hermione, con el corazón henchido de pena y alivio a la misma vez, se dedica a colocar bien las almohadas, revisar las tablas de sus padres (aunque no entiende demasiado lo que ocurre supone que si sus padres estuvieran enfermos la doctora se lo diría...) y recolocar las flores en el florero de la mesa que separa la cama de su madre de la de Alice Longbottom.

―¿Sabe cuándo podremos marcharnos? ― pregunta su madre con ese tono que sólo emplea cuando no conoce a la persona a la que se dirige ― No nos dicen nada de nada...

―Todavía no lo sé Señora Granger ― contesta la castaña con una tenue sonrisa, destrozada al ver que los ojos de su madre no son más que un vacío visceral ― Pero pronto lo sabremos.

―Eso espero ― contesta el hombre sin apartar sus ojos verdes del tablero ― Estoy harto de estar aquí para nada.

Hermione encaja el golpe como buenamente puede. Se sienta junto a ellos, pero sin invadir demasiado su espacio, y saca un libro de clase para repasar la lección que estarán dando hoy en Pociones y a la que no va a poder asistir.

¿Por qué viene?

¿Para qué visita a unos padres que no pueden ni recordar que una vez tuvieron una hija? ¿Por que se sienta a su lado, como una burda farsa de los recuerdos tiernos que ahora sólo ella ama, leyendo un libro? ¿La alivia realmente visitar a sus padres o sólo es una forma más de enmascarar su dolor?

Ir a buscarlos a Australia fue traumatizante. La embajada británica tuvo que hacerse cargo de todos los papeleos y crear nuevos recuerdos en la memoria de los Granger para que accedieran volver y, sobre todo, accedieran a ser internados en un hospital. Aunque teniendo en cuenta su estado (un constante vaivén de momentos de lucidez y silencios prolongados que pueden durar días) no fue una tarea demasiado ardua.

Lo que sí es difícil es presenciar su estado sabiendo cómo son (¿eran?) realmente.

―¿Cómo les va con sus compañeros de habitación?

―Hoy ha sido un mal día para ambos... Ayer estaban tan sociables, tan agradables. Alice me pidió que jugáramos a los naipes explosivos.

―Oh, es un juego muy divertido. ¿Jugó con ella?

―No. No me apetecía realmente. Aunque Roger estuvo hablando con Frank.

―Eso es lo que más me desconcierta ― comenta su padre alzando los ojos del tablero ― Puedes hablar con él de todas las fascinantes cosas que sabe hacer y conoce. Puede hablarte durante horas de su madre, de su hijo y luego, de repente, se convierte en un ente silencioso o una persona violenta y llorosa. Es terrible. Terrible.

Hermione no se hace a la idea de que estas personas que lo saben todo de ella ahora no puedan ni relacionarse con ella. Se le hace extraño el poder que tiene, el poder que la ha llevado a borrarse totalmente de la vida de estas personas. ¿Es excepcional la mente humana? ¿No debería de haber un vínculo irrompible entre su madre y ella? ¿O acaso también lo rompió...?

Cuando pasa una hora y media se levanta y se despide de sus padres. Ambos se levantan para agradecerle su visita y preguntarle lo de siempre: "¿Seguro que no te importa venir tan a menudo? Seguro que tus padres te necesitan". Ella no tiene el valor de decirles que es huérfana o de crear una excusa barata. Simplemente sonríe y se marcha. Camina un tramo del pasillo en completo silencio con los ojos fijos al frente a la zona de ascensores que la llevarán a la planta de aparición. Va a pasarse por Diagon Alley y a hacer algunas compras. Quizás se pase por el Londres muggle, la directora no activará la Red Flu hasta dentro de otra hora y media...

―¿Qué me está pasando...? ― murmura llevándose una mano a la sien ― ¿Qué...

―¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien, necesita ayuda?

La enfermera la mira con ojos preocupados. Hermione sonríe brevemente y vuelve a ponerse derecha antes de contestarle que sólo se ha mareado momentáneamente. Acepta un vaso de agua para prevenir un desmayo o una bajada de tensión y se marcha a toda prisa antes de que la mujer pueda hacerle las temidas preguntas que le hacen siempre: "¿Por qué está aquí?", "¿Ha venido a visitar a alguien?", "¿No es usted Hermione Granger? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí que es usted, qué alegría conocerla por fin!".

No, no. No está preparada para ejercer de servicial heroína de guerra. No está en el momento adecuado para ser agradable con todo el mundo. No quiere firmar más autógrafos, no quiere hacerse más fotografías. No quiere volver a salir en la portada de _El Profeta_.

Está de duelo. Toda ella es duelo y confusión y desea que eso se respete aunque ni ella misma sea capaz de afrontar nada.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Septiembre, 15. Año 1998.****

Su hermana siempre está pintando.

A Daphne siempre se le han dado bien las pinturas, sobre todo las acuarelas. Antes siempre pintaba por hobby, cuando tenía tiempo y le apetecía. Ahora lo hace todo el rato. Siempre lleva un cuaderno de dibujo y diferentes útiles con ella. Siempre está de humor para dibujar, para pintar... Pero nunca comparte sus obras cuando antes las exhibía con gran orgullo.

Parece que no queda prácticamente nada de esa hermana suya.

―Daph.

La rubia se da la vuelta brevemente y cierra el cuaderno con cuidado antes de colocarlo a su lado y darse la vuelta.

―¿Que?

Astoria frunce levemente el ceño y se sienta junto a su hermana mayor. ¿Estará bien compartir con ella sus impresiones? ¿Compartir con ella sus dudas...?

―Le he escrito a Draco ― anuncia la más joven, dudosa ― Pero todas mis cartas me han sido devueltas.

―¿Le has estado escribiendo a Draco Malfoy?

En la voz de su hermana encuentra incredulidad y dolor a la misma vez, pero no puede discernir qué puede ser lo que le provoca ambas emociones. Aún así preguntar no es una opción viable, Daphne se cerraría y necesita consultar algo con ella antes.

―Sí, pero como ya te he dicho todas mis cartas han sido devueltas. ¿Crees que no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿O acaso ya no está en Azkaban?

Su hermana la mira fijamente durante un momento muy largo.

Los ojos verdes de Daph son terriblemente claros y están enmarcados por unas pestañas muy negras, cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta lo pálido que es su cabello. Sus labios nunca están agrietados pero son de un rojo intenso, como si siempre los estuviera mordiendo (una forma de anular sus palabras, de retener sus emociones, una manera más de encerrarse en sí misma sin demostrar nada de lo que siente), como si siempre estuvieran llenos de sangre a punto de brotar. Y sus dedos han dejado de estar siempre impolutos porque últimamente siempre están manchados de pintura o restos de carboncillo.

―¿Dónde podría estar sino?

―¿Por qué Theo, tú y los demás os habéis librado de una sentencia pero él tiene que estar encerrado? ― pregunta entonces Astoria poniéndose en pie de repente ― ¿Por qué tú tuviste derecho a la redención y él no?

―¿Preferirías verme entre rejas, Astoria?

Daphne se levanta de golpe, su capa olvidada en el suelo, sobre el césped amarillento. Su hermana la encara, más alta que ella a pesar de que está descalza. Entre las hebras de su cabello se ha quedado enredada una brizna de hierba, de un verdor quebrado que se funde poco a poco con el rubio de su melena.

―A veces somos nuestro propio carcelero.

Daphne recoge sus útiles y se marcha en dirección al castillo dejando a su hermana atrás. Astoria observa la espalda de su hermana, la melena despeinada que vuela al rededor de su cabeza por culpa del viento intenso que comienza a levantarse. Observa lo encorvada que está.

Como si luchara contra algo para seguir avanzando.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Septiembre, 19. Año 1998.****

Cumplir dieciocho años no se parece en nada a lo que esperaba.

No hay una fiesta. No hay unos padres orgullosos que hacen bromas sobre que ya puede apañárselas sola.

Sólo silencio.

No ha abierto las cortinas. Tampoco ha querido salir de la cama. Sólo observa la penumbra gris que la rodea. Sus libros apilados en una esquina, el tintero vacío y seco, unas cuantas velas que encendió anoche.

Sabe que dentro de poco todos sus amigos aparecerán con la intención de sacarla de la cama y hacerla reír. Es su cumpleaños después de todo. Pero Hermione no está de humor para celebrar. Ni si quiera sabe qué está celebrando.

¿Un año más en este mundo que ya no reconoce? ¿Está bien celebrar estar vivo cuando los muertos están en sus ataúdes desde hace tan poco? ¿Es correcto querer vivir cuando otros ni si quiera tienen la oportunidad de elegir...? Cuando les quitaron cualquier posible elección a golpe de varita...

Croockshanks maúlla desde su sitio a los pies de su cama y le clava las uñas en el tobillo, su peculiar forma de recordarle que, a pesar de que es Domingo, ya se le está haciendo tarde. Son sólo las nueve menos cuarto pero Hermione siempre ha sido una persona que gusta de aprovechar los días y suele levantarse a las ocho y cuarto.

Pero no hoy.

―Ahora no, Croock. Es mi cumpleaños, déjame ser una inútil aunque sea hoy.

Pero el animal no parece muy contento con su respuesta y decide clavarle las garras un poco más. Al ver que su ama no se mueve baja de la cama con cuidado y Hermione le pierde el rastro. Estúpidos animales silenciosos...

Justo entonces algo le cae encima, sobresaltandola.

―¡Croockshanks, no tiene gracia!

Pero no es el gato el que está encima de ella cuando la joven se incorpora y se destapa. El hurón la mira fijamente con sus ojillos brillantes. Una mirada llena de petulancia, arrogancia y molestia.

―¿Y usted qué quiere?

El hurón mira a un lado y vuelve a mirarla fijamente. Hermione mira hacia el mismo lado para encontrarse con los platos de sus dos peludos acompañante completamente vacíos. La joven suspira pesadamente y se levanta. Estira sus brazos hacia arriba y se cruje los dedos de los pies antes de echar a andar hacia su pequeña cocina improvisada.

―Siento haber estado remonoleando. Qué egoísta soy a veces. Se me ha olvidado por completo que vosotros también tenéis necesidades. Necesidades importantes, no como mis estupideces.

El gato la mira ladeando la cabeza y se enreda entre sus piernas para agradecerle el que se haya decidido a levantarse para alimentarlo. La joven bruja hace un gesto con la mano y descorre las cortinas para dejar la luz del sol pasar, acto seguido se abren las ventanas. El hurón lo observa todo en completo silencio.

―¿Impresionado? ― pregunta ella mientras coloca unos pocos arándanos en el plato del hurón, que corre hacia ahí para atiborrarse de su golosina preferida ― Estoy segura de que no se esperaba que una nacida de muggles podría hacer magia no verbal sin varita tan temprano.

El señor Malfoy para de masticar sus arándano y la mira fijamente. Un poco de la fruta se ha quedado pegada a sus bigotes y tiene todo el pelo que rodea su boquita teñida de rojo. Hermione se ríe y lo coge con cuidado al darse cuenta de que su compañero ha terminado su desayuno a una velocidad alarmante. Le limpia los bigotes con cuidado usando la manga de su pijama y luego lo coloca sobre su escritorio.

―Ya ve ― le comenta ella con las manos sobre las caderas ― La guerra puede sacar lo mejor de cada uno a veces. También lo peor ― añade de repente con los ojos vacíos, fijos en la pared frente a ella mientras sus brazos caen a cada lado de su cuerpo ― Sobre todo lo peor...

Los gritos se acumulan en el interior de su cabeza y las imágenes vuelven a agolparse frente a sus ojos.

Una niña llorando.

Charcos de sangre viscosa.

Una mujer sujetando el cadáver de su bebé.

Decenas de personas rebuscando en los contenedores de Diago Alley.

Una anciana proclamando el fin del mundo.

Harry Potter jugándose la vida por proteger un mundo que lo acogió como un héroe cuando no era más que un niño.

Albus Dumbledor, inerte y frío, en el césped de los terreno de Hogwarts.

Severus Snape recibiendo la mortal mordida de Nagini.

Luna Lovegood llorando mientras le cuenta que la han estado violando durante todo el tiempo que pasó en las mazmorras de Malfoy Hall.

Draco Malfoy, con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo rígido mientras el Lord Tenebroso lo aprieta entre sus pálidos brazos. Su expresión agria, sus labios fruncidos. El cabello sucio, lleno de polvo, su expresión crispada, deslucida...

―Draco Malfoy... ― murmura quedamente sin dejar de mirar a la pared fijamente ― Draco...

Las imágenes se vuelven borrosas, pero sigue viéndolo, esta vez durante el juicio a su familia. Puede ver el gris acero de sus ojos clavarse en ella, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Puede ver ira y resentimiento pero también agradecimiento y un dolor que, presiente, es terriblemente profundo.

―¿Ha sabido algo de su hijo? ― pregunta sin mirarlo, sus ojos aún fijos en la pared ― ¿Ha podido hablarle antes de venir aquí...?

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta. Sólo silencio. Suave y tenue silencio, tan frío como es cálida la luz que entra por las ventanas. Hermione siente tantas emociones en su interior que es como si la estuvieran recorriendo por dentro y por fuera. Acarician su piel, sus entrañas. Apuñalan su alma, sus recuerdos. Apoya sus manos en el escritorio y cierra los ojos para intentar controlarse cuando, repentinamente, escucha un golpe en la puerta de su dormitorio.

La joven Gryffindor se incorpora, confusa, y se acerca a la puerta con paso lento. Cuando abre la puerta Ginny la aparta gritando de alegría.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ― corean Luna y Neville con la pelirroja.

―Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione ― repite la rubia, su cabello recogido en una trenza interminable ― Qué bonito día hace. Oh, tienes la cabeza llena de dumplbangs, cuidado, se alimentan de la melancolía de los humanos. Deberías dormir con una bolsa de té bajo la almohada, eso los distraerá.

―Gracias, Luna...

La rubia le sonríe brillantemente y se acerca la ventana con pequeños y saltarines pasos. Neville se acerca a la castaña y le entrega un pequeño paquete.

―Le pedí a mi abuela que te comprara algo dado que no podremos ir a Hogsnead hasta dentro de un tiempecillo y no he podido salir de la escuela para nada que no fuese visitar a mis padres.

―¿Vas a San Mungo a menudo? ― pregunta Ginny mientras saca el pastel que ha traído de la enorme caja de cartón que cargaba bajo el brazo ― Antes sólo ibas en fechas señaladas.

―He decidido ir a visitarlos más a menudo, sí. Por ahora sólo voy dos veces al mes pero mañana hablaré con McGonagall para hacerle saber que quiero ir al menos una vez a la semana. No sé si eso les ayudará pero odiaría... Odiaría que les pasara algo y no haber estado todo el tiempo posible con ellos teniendo en cuenta que eso... Eso es algo que sí controlo.

Hermione le sonríe cariñosamente y coloca su mano sobre el hombro del joven. Ha cambiado tanto... El pequeño niño que no confiaba en sí mismo ha conseguido grandes cosas. Cosas que nadie creía posibles. Cosas de las que ni si quiera él se creía capaz.

―Vamos, Herms, dile a tu gato que se largue y sopla las velas, que quiero desayunar.

Hermione echa un vistazo por todo el cuarto, pero no hay rastro del hurón Malfoy. Se encoge de hombros ligeramente y se acerca a la pequeña mesa sobre la que se ha colocado el pastel.

―¿No es bonito, Croock? ― le pregunta con voz suave al gato que se ha acercado a husmear la tarta ― Mira qué esmero en la decoración.

Ginny rueda los ojos y enciende las velas con un toque de varita. Mientras le cantan la ridícula canción de siempre Hermione no separa sus ojos de la tarta cubierta de nata. "Feliz 18 cumpleaños, Herms" han escrito con nata teñida de rojo. Hay una pequeña caricatura de ella sujetando muchos libros en una esquina. Es una clara representación de lo que ya no es. Alegre, dedicada y plena.

 ** **ººº****

Hermione es una persona que se agota emocionalmente con mucha facilidad. En el momento en el que hay mucha actividad y muchas personas a su al rededor suele necesitar mucha paz y mucha tranquilidad.

Por eso se escabulle de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Mete en una cesta unos pastelitos, unas pocas cervezas de mantequilla, un libro y decide marcharse a los terrenos para tener su propia y privada celebración. Se lleva con ella a los dos seres que más la mantienen cuerda últimamente (aunque en raras ocasiones: su gato y su (ya no tan) indeseado compañero de habitación.

El señor Malfoy lucha vehementemente para no ser metido en esa jaula, pero ella es más grande y más fuerte y consigue introducirlo en su interior. Lo escucha arañar los barrotes una y otra vez, furioso. Croock la sigue con paso tranquilo, sabedor de a dónde se dirigen y feliz por poder estirar las patas y explorar los terrenos. Sabe que su gato tiene esa necesidad, que tiene que explorar y hacer ejercicio físico, pero la guerra la ha cambiado, la ha convertido en un ser sobreprotector y egoista. No quiere separarse de su mascota, su gran compañía a la que quiere tanto, por miedo a que desaparezca y no lo vuelva a ver...

Se instala tranquilamente a las orillas del Lago Negro. Se descalza, coloca su capa en el suelo y saca su libro. El señor Malfoy da vueltas y vueltas en el interior de su jaula y Croockshanks comienza a corretear de un lado a otro persiguiendo los pájaros.

Hermione se dedica a leer durante gran parte de la tarde y justo cuando su estómago reclama atención escucha un alarido a su izquierda.

Cuando mira hacia allí se encuentra con Daphnee Greengrass, el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y los ojos verdes soltando chispas mientras sus puños se aprietan cada vez más. El señor Malfoy, que hasta entonces ha estado dormitando, se levanta de repente, alarmado. Clava sus ojitos brillantes en la muchacha y no vuelve a despegarlos. Supone que, siendo ella amiga de su hijo, ha debido de pasar mucho tiempo en Malfoy Hall y el hombre siente aprecio por la joven.

—Pareces una fiera, Greengrass — comenta sin pararse a pensar en lo que está diciendo.

La rubia se da la vuelta de repente y se la queda mirando de forma indescifrable. Se le arruga la nariz de forma muy graciosa antes de contestarle.

—Pareces una muerta, Granger.

No, no se esperaba tamaña respuesta. Sabe que es verdad pero Daphnee Greengrass es la primera persona que se lo hace saber tan directamente. Es la primera persona que le dice la verdad a la cara. ¿No deberían ser sus amigos? ¿No deberían sus amigos dejarle claro lo horrible que está?

Se echa a reír porque la situación es kafkiana. Es total y absolutamente ridícula. Y como es ridícula decide alargarla más. Cierra el libro con cuidado y despega momentáneamente sus ojos de la rubia para rebuscar en su cesta.

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños. ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo y comer algo?

Le muestra los pastelitos de caramelo y limón con una sonrisa tierna. Su invitación no cae en oídos sordos, puede verlo. La joven arruga más la nariz todavía, el recelo pintado en toda su cara, y da un pequeño paso hacia atrás, entre sorprendida y dudosa.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunta — ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ¿Por qué me invitas a comer de tu comida? No hay ninguna razón para que lo hagas.

Hermione siente deseos de decirle que en realidad sí hay motivos para hacerlo. Ambas están solas. Ambas están destrozadas. Ambas se están buscando nuevamente. "La guerra ha terminado" siente deseos de decirle. "Ha terminado y ya no tenemos que seguir luchando. Tenemos que aprender a perdonar y perdonarnos y demostrar que la vida sigue. Aunque a veces no queramos" quiere gritarle. Pero no dice nada de todo eso.

—Bueno... Tampoco hay una razón para que no lo haga, ¿no?

Cuando la mira a los ojos puede ver una expresión extraña en las facciones de la Slytherin. Abatida y derrotada, pero con un extraño e intenso brillo en sus ojos que es incapaz de reconocer. La ve acercarse lentamente a ella, le hace un hueco sobre su propia capa y le ofrece un botellín de cerveza de mantequilla recién abierto.

Se quedan las dos en completo silencio mirando al horizonte hasta que un pequeño chillido llama la atención de ambas. El hurón, todavía en su jaula, ha alargado una diminuta pata para dejarla sobre la falda plisada de Greengrass.

—Tienes mascotas muy extrañas, Granger — comenta la rubia sin apartar sus ojos de los del huroncillo, que la mira lastimeramente — Tu gato es enorme y feo y encierras a un hurón albino en una jaula.

—¿Qué puedo decir? — dice la castaña sin despegar sus ojos del señor Malfoy, enternecida por el gesto tierno del animalillo — Soy la Patrona de las Causas Perdidas.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Octubre, 8. Año 1998.****

Engalanan la casa con globos, serpentinas, pancartas de colores y confeti. En la puerta han colgado un payaso que se mueve cuando tiras de una cuerda. Sobre la mesa hay montones de dulces y aperitivos. Zumos y bebidas gaseosas. En la nevera hay una tarta casera de nata y fresas que tiene la forma de una bruja muy guapa y sonriente. Tiene el cabello hecho de caramelo y sus ojos son dos golosinas de color azul. Lucius opina que es un despliegue muy poco elegante.

Cuando empiezan a llegar los invitados la casa se llena de críos y de madres felices. Aquarius recibe sus regalos, abrazos, felicitaciones y corre durante todo el día en el jardín. Aprovechan los últimos días de sol, los últimos días buenos, antes de aparezca el otoño londinense. Ese que parece durar eternidades y que desemboca en un invierno sempiterno que se te pega a la suela de los zapatos.

El pato lo observa todo desde un rincón. Ha conseguido librarse de la atención de todos los niños soltando un graznido amenazador. Sólo permite que Aqua se acerque a él pero porque sabe que únicamente ella podría mantenerlos a raya de verdad.

Observa detenidamente a los niños corretear y jugar felices hasta que escucha una conversación extraña a su lado.

—Mírala... Está tan desmejorada. No entiendo por qué no se marcha a su país. La niña conoce el idioma y podría adaptarse perfectamente.

—No seas tonta. Si se marcha a España no podrá cobrar con tanta facilidad el pago por viudedad.

—¿Cómo murió Phill? — susurra la mujer pelirroja que lleva demasiado maquillaje a la rubia de pelo grasiento y atuendo vulgar — No suelta prenda de lo que pasó.

—Jill dice que posiblemente fuese cáncer. Seguro que no dijeron nada para mantener la imagen de familia modelo.

—Maggie dice que lo vio marcharse durante la noche. Clara estaba muy enfadada, le gritaba cosas desde la puerta. Dice que le dijo algo así como "¡Vete! ¡Vete y lucha por lo que crees pero recuerda que tienes una hija que te necesita!". Luego, y esto no sé si creérmelo porque ya sabes cómo es Maggie, le dijo algo sobre jugar a ser un héroe.

—Quien sabe si fue así realmente. ¿Dónde estaba la niña en ese momento?

—Quien sabe. La pobre muchacha ha debido de ver auténticos horrores.

—Siempre me ha parecido que el matrimonio de esos dos era pura farsa. Nadie está casado más de cinco años y sigue amándose con tal intensidad. Por muy beata que sea no puede ser todo tan bueno...

Lucius se acerca a las dos cotillas y suelta un graznido furioso. Ambas mujeres se sobresaltan y se marchan a paso rápido sin despegar sus ojos del animal.

—No te preocupes por lo que dicen, _Cuá_. Esto es lo típico. No puedo decirles que mi marido ha muerto en combate, están seguras de que era contable en una empresa a las afuera de la ciudad. Y aunque pudiera contarlo no se lo diría. La muerte de Phill... La muerte de Phill es privada. Es algo que ocurrió porque el Señor así lo quiso. Y yo tengo que aceptarlo para que Aqua pueda asimilarlo mejor.

Lucius observa los ojos de la mujer. La observa detenidamente, consternado. ¿Es así como sobrevive su ex mujer? ¿Es así como ha decidido vivir Cissa? Apartándose brevemente del mundo para aceptar su dolor, su duelo, a fin de poder ayudar a otros?

¿Se quisieron ellos después de los seis primeros años de matrimonio? Claro que la quiso... La adoraba, de hecho. Era preciosa... Recuerda que se colaba en el dormitorio de su mujer a escondidas, a pesar de que ya estaban casados, para dormir con ella todas las noches. Al amanecer volvía a entrar en su cuarto antes de que apareciera su elfo doméstico para vestirle y a ella le trajeran el desayuno a la cama. Todo era perfecto, todo era maravilloso. Más lo fue cuando Draco llegó a sus vidas, pálido y rubio. De ojos grises e intensos. Un niño precioso que lo tendría todo en esta vida.

Toda la miseria y toda la carga de una culpa que nunca debió ser suya. Nunca debió ser repartida entre ellos.

Cuando la fiesta termina Clara recoge todo el estropicio del jardín mientras Aqua está en la bañera. Lucius la vigila desde la puerta porque siempre le ha dado miedo dejar a niños solos durante sus horas del baño por miedo a que pudiera pasar algo.

Antes de acostar a la niña, agotada y sonriente, Clara le hace entrega de un paquete alargado.

—Este es un regalo de Papá, Aqua. Me dijo, antes de marcharse, que debía dártela cuando fueses mayor, porque sabrías cuidarla.

Aqua desenvuelve el regalo y abre la caja con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Es el palo mágico! — exclama la niña, extasiada — ¡Es el palo mágico de Papi!

—Lo es.

—Pero Papi me dijo que yo tendría mi propio palo mágico cuando tuviese once años... ¿No era verdad? ¿Tendré que jugar con el suyo...?

—Cuando tengas once años iremos a por tu propia varita. Ahora eres mayor, Aqua, debes llamarlas por su nombre. Hasta entonces quiero que cuides de la de Papá. Seguro que puedes hacer cosas maravillosas con ella.

La madre le besa la frente tiernamente a la niña y ésta se duerme enseguida, agotada por tanto juego y alegría. Lucius se queda en la penumbra de la habitación, pero algo le dice que ha de bajar a la planta de abajo.

Cuando llega al salón se encuentra a Clara sentada en el suelo, rodeada de fotografías. A su lado hay un cenicero lleno de colillas y de sus labios cuelgan un cigarrillo y lamentos.

—Me la devolvieron el día en el que me lo contaron. Es lo único que quedó de él, al parecer...Es lo único que puedo darle a su hija — clava sus ojos en los del pato y Lucius no puede evitar pensar que la situación es patética — Es lo único que nos queda.

* * *

¡Por fin hemos podido actualizar! No sabéis lo contenta que estoy de por fin poder subir un nuevo cap de este proyecto. Últimamente me siento más cómoda con _Vita_ que con _Flores para Narcissa_ , pero es únicamente por el hecho de que en este fic nos centramos más en las emociones que en las acciones, que es algo que siempre se me va a dar mejor, ya ha quedado claro xDDD En todo caso vamos a volver al ritmo de actualización anterior: cada dos semanas tendréis capítulo de _Penitence y Vita_ *heart*

¡Si ya habéis leído el cap de _Penitence_ no dudéis en dejarme vuestras impresiones!

Y si no lo habéis hecho ¡corred!

Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro apoyo, siempre es maravilloso encontrar alertas de favoritos y nuevos seguidores en esta historia.

Miss Mantequilla.


	5. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi IV

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy y todas sus impresiones (así como la de otros personajes que serán mencionados pero desde cuyo punto de vista no se va a escribir en este fic) tienes que ir a leer _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis**.

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I** **― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **IV**

 _¿Qué cosa más grande que tener a alguien con quien te atrevas a hablar como contigo mismo?_ **― Cicerón**

 **Septiembre, 23. Año 1998.**

Llueve.

Lluvia inclemente que cae sobre el suelo de piedra. Un constante suicidio, una ruido breve e incansable que se repite una y otra vez. En sus oídos. En las calles. En sus recuerdos. En sus propias venas.

Llovía el día que mató a alguien por primera vez. Le temblaban las manos, le tembló la voz al pronunciar el hechizo, le temblaron los huesos al comprobar lo que acababa de hacer.

 _Eras tú o él_ había dicho Harry después de agarrarla del brazo para seguir corriendo. Tenían que huir, tenían que esconderse. No sabían si vendrían más carroñeros como aquel o si le había dado tiempo a delatar su posición. Hermione no debía pensar pero por alguna sádica razón no dejaba de hacerlo.

A pesar de que debía estar atenta al camino empedrado, a las posibles amenazas, lo único que veía era el cadáver golpeado por la lluvia.

Eso es lo que ve ahora. Frente a ella, a unos metros de las enormes puertas de madera que dan a los jardines, bajo la incansable y fría lluvia de Octubre. Un cuerpo inerte vestido de negro. Ojos hieráticos y vacíos que la miran desde lo más profundo de sus más negros recuerdos. Una visión tan clara que ni si quiera es capaz de saber si _es_ una visión.

―Granger ― escucha en la lejanía una voz autoritaria ― ¿Sabes quien soy?

A pesar de que han hablado poco desde el día de su cumpleaños y que sólo se saludan en ciertas ocasiones siente que podría reconocer a Daphne Greengrass en cualquier parte del mundo. Cuando alza los ojos se da cuenta de que los tiene anegados de lágrimas y cuando va a hablar se da cuenta de que empieza a hiperventilar.

―Eres Daphne ― dice con la voz tomada ― Daphne Greengrass.

La rubia le arranca algo de entre los dedos rígidos y tira de su brazo libre. A partir de ese momento vuelve a sentirse como todas las veces que ha tenido que correr por su vida. Todo a su al rededor es un borrón mareante, incansable. Los sonidos se agolpan en sus oídos, no la dejan en paz.

Lluvia. Los gritos de Ronald. El Horrocrux colgado de su cuello una vez más. La risa de su madre y las bromas de su padre. El carroñero apuntándola con su varita. _Avada Kedavra_ saliendo de sus labios. La muerte. El desasosiego. El terror. Las noches en vela.

―¡No quería hacerlo! ― grita de repente, presa de la agoniosa culpa ― ¡No quería hacerlo pero tuve que hacerlo! ¡Iba a matarnos! ¡A todos, a todos nosotros! ¡Yo no quería pero tuve y―

Los ojos verdes de Greengrass se clavan en los suyos. Fieros, opacos. Carentes de ilusiones pero decididos a seguir mirando hacia delante. Ve que la mujer está a punto de abrazarla pero Hermione se resiste. ¿Quien es ella para recibir consuelo? Ella, que ha matado cuando su deber era salvar vidas. Ella, que ha mancillado vidas al fallarle a cientos de personas. Ella, que por proteger a sus padres los ha perdido y, de paso, se ha perdido.

¿Qué consuelo hay para los que son como ella? ¿O acaso no hay nadie como ella...?

―Tranquilízate, vamos. Vamos, Grangerr, reacciona. Esta no eres tú.

La voz de Greengrass es tranquila a pesar de la fiereza de sus gestos al tratarla de detener los ataques de la Gryffindor. Se cuela en su canal auditivo, acalla los recuerdos y la lluvia cesa poco a poco.

Cuando detiene sus movimientos, cuando la histeria deja de estar presente en todo su cuerpo, se da cuenta de que estan las dos tiradas en el suelo en un aula que no ha visto jamás. Ahí, ambas escudadas tras la cortina de cabello rubio de la Slytherin se da cuenta de varias cosas: no sabe dónde está el señor Malfoy; Croockshanks acaba de maullar lastimosamente; los ojos de Daphne Greengrass están tan muertos como los suyos propios y eso la hace sentir menos sola.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 5. Año 1998.**

Las clases siguen avanzando. Las hojas se han empezado a caer. Los pasillos se llenan de aire cálido a fin de preservar a los habitantes del frío que ya ha anunciado su regreso. El señor Malfoy sigue siendo un hurón, ella sigue siendo una sombra de lo que fue y Daphne Greengrass es una constante cada vez más agradable en su vida. Comparten silencios y sonrisas cómplices en el aula vacía en la que tuvo su ataque de histeria hace dos semanas.

Hermione se para bajo el marco de la puerta y mira fijamente a la joven rubia al fondo del aula vacía que no parece haberse dado cuenta de que ha entrado. _¿Quien es realmente Daphne Greengrass?_ se pregunta la Gryffindor mientras se acerca con paso tranquilo a la mesa que la Slytherin y ella han comenzado a compartir.

La ventana da a los jardines pero los cristales están llenos de polvo y no dejan distinguir demasiado bien el exterior. A pesar de ello la luz que entra es lo bastante fuerte como para poder estudiar, dibujar o simplemente esperar.

Esperar.

Algo que Hermione hace a diario. Espera nuevas cartas que contestar. Espera buenas noticias de la sanadora de sus padres. Espera que sus ganas de salir adelante regresen. Espera la muerte, la desesperación, los recuerdos, la angustia. Espera otra profecía que ayudar a cumplir, otra persona a la que sanar. Espera el momento del día en el que pierde los papeles y la dignidad. Espera. Sólo espera.

―No pensaba que vinieras hoy ― escucha que comenta la rubia sin despegar sus ojos verdes de su pergamino ―. Normalmente estás en clase a esta hora.

―He decidido no ir a la clase de hoy.

Greengrass levanta la cabeza para mirarla. Puede ver que en su expresión no está la extrañeza que vería en sus amigos (que sentirían una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación) sino una muda pregunta, una invitación silenciosa a hablar si así lo desea. Puede ver que no le interesa saber por qué está faltando a clase para resolver sus dudas, sino que trata de hacerle ver que, si así lo desea, puede confiarse a ella.

Hermione aprecia a Daphne Greengrass. Encuentra en su compañía una comprensión tierna que sólo ellas parecen poder sentir. Ve en sus miradas el mismo terror, la misma resignación. Y en sus dibujos, los que lleva con ella a todas horas, puede ver el desgarrador sentimiento de pérdida que la estrangula sin descanso. Pero a pesar de todo eso Hermione no encuentra el valor para abrirse, porque ni si quiera ella es capaz de darse respuestas. Ni si quiera ella sabe por qué ha decidido no ir a clase.

Así que sólo se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia a la situación y se sienta frente a su comapñera. La Slytherin no dice nada más, no la atosiga con preguntas. Acepta su muda respuesta como si le hubiese descrito con pelos y señales cada una de las razones que tiene para no ir a clase ahora. Cuando se fija en el pergamino de la rubia no puede evitar sentir más curiosidad aún hacia ella.

―¿Estás cursando Estudios Muggles?

―Sí. Tengo que hacer una redacción sobre las ― Daphne mira sus apuntes y entrecierra los ojos brevemente ― telenovelas.

―Oh, algunas son muy populares. He oído que la telenovelas latinas son las mejores.

―¿Por qué?

―Pues porque las historias son... Bueno. Estan llenas de tópicos y clichés. Hay mucho drama, muchas mentiras y traiciones. Cosas poco realistas. No creo que una mujer sea capaz de hacerse pasar por su hermana gemela para conquistar al hombre de su vida.

La rubia sonríe brevemente y se inclina un poco sobre la mesa para hablar en susuros con la castaña. Bjaa la voz, con la clara intención de contarle un secreto, a pesar de que están solas en la sala. Aún así Hermione se inclina para acercarse a Daphne y poderla escuchar.

―Quizás en Gryffindor sea absurdo pero en Slytherin hemos tenido de eso. Cuando estábamos en tercer curso una chica de séptimo se tomó una poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por su mejor amiga y así acostarse con su novio.

―¡No puede ser! ― exclama Hermione echándose para atrás ― ¡Pero eso es terrible!

―Fue terriblemente divertido. A día de hoy todavía se rememora la pelea de gatas entre ellas cuando la chica suplantada se enteró de todo. Fue magnífico.

―¿Qué pasó con ellas?

Greengrass se echa hacia atrás en su asiento y mira fijamente a Hermione con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes.

―No te creía por una cotilla, Granger.

La Gryffindor enrojece hasta la raíz del cabello y puede sentir hasta su cuello arder de vergüenza. Aparta la mirada y se vuelve a centrar en su tarea de Aritmancia con la esperanza de poder ocultar el sonrojo con su largo cabello.

―Sólo tengo curiosidad. Soy una persona curiosa.

―Curiosa con la vida de otras personas.

―No pongas palabras que no he dicho en mi boca ― contesta Hermione con el ceño levemente fruncido, sus mejillas todavía arreboladas ―. ¡No te rías!

La rubia suelta otra pequeña carcajada y suelta el aire con un suspirado "ay". Hermione la observa mirar su largo pergamino, lleno de notas y esquemas de colores. Daphne Greengrass parece igual de organizada que ella, puede que incluso mejor dado que Hermione no suele usar tintas de colores a fin de no perder el tiempo o distraerse. Cuando la rubia aparta sus cosas para coger el cuaderno de dibujo que siempre lleva consigo Hermione se acerca un poco más a la mesa.

―¿Llevas mucho tiempo dibujando?

―Cuando era niña mis padres vieron que dibujaba bastante bien y contrataron un profesor de pintura. Hago bocetos desde los seis años. Y pinto al óleo y con acuarelas desde los ocho. Podría decirse que llevo toda mi vida haciendo esto.

―No recuerdo haberte visto dibujar o pintar durante los años anteriores.

―Antes era un pasatiempo.

―Lo dices como si ahora fuese una obligación.

Greengrass se recoge la larga cabellera rubia en un moño descuidado, se remanga las mangas de la camisa blanca y se toma su tiempo para escoger el carboncillo con el que va a dibujar hoy.

Le contesta secamente trazando una línea negra sobre la página virgen.

―Puede que lo sea.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Octubre, 12. Año 1998.****

El despacho de Merle Schiller está lleno de cachivaches extraños. Tiene una muñeca encerrada en una urna de cristal rodeada de hechizos protectores, una colección de calaveras de cristal en una estantería, montones de libros antiguos apilados sobre la mesa y decenas de plumas desperdigadas por todas partes, como si esperase tener que escribir estando junto a la ventana y luego tuviera que hacerlo nada más entrar en su despacho.

Merle Schiller tiene el despacho que tendría una persona despistada y creativa. Pero cuando la mira le parece que esta mujer sería incapaz de no crear nada que no sea ganas de arrancarle la ropa.

―Es usted el último en llegar. Me preguntaba si lo haría.

La profesora rebusca en sus cajones con intención de sacar una gruesa carpeta amarilla. Cuando lo hace empieza a rebuscar entre todos los pergaminos en su interior. Theodore tiene el privilegio de ver la nota de Daphne en uno de los pergaminos, un "Excelente" en su redacción sobre la programación televisa muggle. Él no entregó esa tarea, no estaba interesado.

―Soy una despistada, esto no es lo que estoy buscando... ― murmura la mujer con el ceño fruncido ―. Debería estar más atenta...

Schiller vuelve a meter la carpeta en su sitio y saca otra de color borgona. Sobre ella está escrito "PROYECTO DE SÉPTIMO CURSO / SLYTHERIN". Merle rebusca un poco y acaba sacando un pergamino de aspecto interminable.

―Bien, señor Nott. Apuesto a que si sigo mandando tareas no me las va a entregar jamás así que creo que esto le interesa. Este proyecto se entrega a final de curso y su calificación será el cincuenta por ciento de su nota final. Le sugiero que acuda a clase con regularidad y participe activamente si desea sacar un "Aceptable" aunque sea en mi asignatura.

―¿Sugiere que no voy a tener ni un "Aceptable" en las demás asignaturas?

A joven profesora abre mucho los ojos y enrojece brevemente levantando la mano en un extraño ademan.

―Lo que quiero decir, señor Nott, es que tendrá que esforzarse si quiere aprobar. O sea, no esforzarse, no es como si usted tuviera dificultades comparado con sus demás comapañeros. Lo que quiero decir es que quizás debería esforzarse más para poder llegar lejos. Y con esto no quiero decir que no vaya a conseguir nada en la vida. Lo que estoy intentando hacerle entender es q-

―La he entendido, profesora. Sé que no soy tonto. No tiene que excusarse, no tiene que preocuparse, no la he malintepretado. Agradezco que se involucre con sus alumnos.

La morena lo mira fijamente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. La curiosidad sosegada claramente visible en sus facciones afiladas. Sus enormes ojos son más claros de lo que creía, un tono azulado en vez del cálido marrón que esperaba ver. Por alguna razón siente que ese color de ojos le sienta especialmente bien.

Pero lo que más disfruta en los ojos de su profesora es la ausencia total de brillo en ellos, la oscuridad de sus ojeras tapadas con un poco de maquillaje. Puede ver en ellos una oscuridad visceral y venenosa que amenaza con tragársela en cualquier momento. Trémulos y nerviosos, ojos que miran a todas partes a todas horas en busca de un rival, un enemigo, una amenaza.

―¿Cómo vivió usted la guerra, profesora Schiller?

La mujer se sobresalta ligeramente y frunce el ceño levemente cuando lo mira a la cara, pero puede ver la incomodidad que la recorre. Puede verla en la palidez de su cara, la tirantez de su cuello al estirarse, la rigidez de sus hombros cuando se endereza todavía más.

―Eso es algo personal, Nott. No creo que le agradase que yo le hiciera preguntas tan íntimas. ¿Le gustaría que le preguntase qué estuvo haciendo durante la guerra?

―Torturé a algunos alumnos. También recibí la Marca. Fui de los últimos en hacerlo, pero la mayoría de mis compañeros creen que la recibí poco tiempo después de Draco Malfoy.

―Y-Yo... ― la mujer cierra la boca durante unos segundos sin despegar sus ojos de los de él ― ¿Necesita hablar? ¿Necesita desahogarse con alguien? ¿Por eso ha acudido a mi y me está haciendo esas preguntas?

Theodore se encoge de hombros. A diferencia del resto de los habitantes del castillo no parece tener problema alguno a la hora de hablar de la guerra. No, no fue bonito. No fue agradable. No fue entrañable y no guarda recuerdos adorables del curso pasado. Pero tampoco siente la necesidad de ignorar las cosas que pasaron, las cosas que vivieron. Siente que tratar de olvidar los hechos ocurridos en Hogwarts (y fuera de la propia escuela) sería una falta de respeto. No, no una falta de respeto a los caídos y a sus familiares. Más bien una falta de respeto a la historia, a los hechos.

No le importa incomodar al mundo cuando menciona a personas que han muerto, tampoco se muerde la lengua cuando corrige a una persona que asegura que algo pasó hace dos años cuando en realidad sucedió el año pasado. No está dispuesto a callarse, a olvidar, a _ignorar_ la verdad.

Así que no, no tiene la necesidad de desahogarse con su profesora. No ha acudido a ella para quitarse un peso de encima. Sólo desea conocer el peso de _ella_. El que la hace caminar despacio, el que hace que tenga miedo a ser malinterpretada por los demás, el que hace que tema herir a otros con sus palabras.

―Parece estar usted siempre alerta ― le dice, como si no hubiese escuchado las preguntas que le ha hecho Merle hace un momento ―. Y quizás hablar de ellos pueda ayudarle. No hablo demasiado, profesora, puedo escucharla.

―Se... Lo agradezco, Nott. Es usted muy amable. Pero en el cuerpo de aurores me prepararon para situaciones graves y puedo lidiar con todo esto.

―¿Puede?

Ella abre la boca nuevamente pero sus palabras se quedan atascadas en el fondo de su garganta. Como si hubiese olvidado cómo articular, cómo emitir sonido. Theodore se encoge brevemente de hombros y decide cambiar de tema radicalmente.

―¿Sobre qué debería hacer el proyecto para fin de curso?

―¿Qué...? Oh, sí. El proyecto, claro. Bueno, esta es la lista de temas sobre los que puede hacerlo. Hay un máximo de tres alumnos por tema, así que si ve que ya hay tres personas anotadas no podrá hacerlo sobre dicho tema. Deberá escoger.

"La medicina del siglo XX en Inglaterra" ya ha sido cogido por tres alumnos de Gryffindor así como "La Primera Guerra Mundial". Se fija en que Daphne Greengrass ha escogido "El Romanticismo: pintura y literatura". Podría coger ese tema, ninguno de los otros le interesan realmente y podría copiarse de la rubia si el tiempo se le echa encima. Echa un último vistazo por la lista. Pansy ha escogido "Las consecuencias de la bomba nuclear en Hiroshima y Nagasaki" y Blaise ha escogido "El crack del 29". Escribe su nombre junto al de su amiga y devuelve la pluma en su sitio.

―Romanticismo ― declara la profesora como si él no supiera qué temática ha escogido ― Un buen tema. Muy bonito. Si necesita ayuda u orientación no dude en venir. Mi horario de tutorías está en el tablón unto a la puerta, fuera.

―Me he dado cuenta de que su hora de tutoría coincide con mi clase de Herbología de los jueves y la profesora Sprout suele ser bastante estricta sobre la puntualidad en su clase.

―Puedo hacer un justificante para que no se meta en problemas.

―Este es mi primer año cursando esta asignatura, Profesora. Voy a necesitar mucha ayuda, igual que mis compañeros, aunque ellos por orgullo preferirán sacarse las castañas del fuego por sus propios medios. Seguramente acabaré todos los miercoles aquí para hacerle consultas y eso podría... Afectar mi rendimiento en Herbología. ¿Cree que podría ayudarme algún otro día?

Schiller lo mira fijamente mientras se muerde el labio. Su pintalabios rojo se queda adherido a uno de sus dientes pero desaparece en cuando pasa su lengua por encima. Parece ser un tic, algo que hace ya por mera costumbre puesto que la ha visto hacerlo incluso los días en los que sus labios no están pintados.

―Sólo podría darle tutorías extra los lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

―Maravilloso, mi primera clase de los lunes no empieza hasta las once, con usted.

―Oh... Bueno, pues entonces aclarado. Cuando necesite una tutoría extra hagamelo saber con una nota en caso de que no pueda encontrarme.

Theodore asiente y se levanta para despedirse de su profesora. Ella sacude brevemente la mano y vuelve a concentrarse en un cachivache extraño lleno de botones que tiene sobre su mesa.

―Ah, profesora.

―¿Sí?

―Quizás el departamento de aurores la haya preparado para enfrentarse al enemigo durante una guerra. Pero si siente deseos de saber cómo enfrentarse a sí misma después de la guerra no dude en hacérmelo saber.

No espera a escuchar ninguna respuesta, se marcha nada más terminar la frase. No espera que ella vaya detrás de él, muy seguramente Merle Schiller acabará actuando como si nunca hubiesen tenido la extraña conversación de antes. Pero a Theodore le gusta tener todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas, no se conforma con una sola posibilidad.

Sabe que relacionarse (más bien, por ahora, _pretender_ relacionarse) con su profesora podría ser un escándalo terrible y podría meterla en un lío muy grande pero dentro de él está naciendo esa extraña satisfacción que sólo siente cuando se sabe poderoso ante alguien.

Cuando gira la esquina se encuentra de frente con Luna Lovegood. Pequña y diminuta Luna Lovegood, de ojos brillantes y pelo interminable.

―Hola, Theodore Nott ― saluda ella cortesmente con una sonrisa antes de marcharse escaleras arriba.

―Lovegood ― contesta él sin perderla de vista.

Dicen las malas lenguas que Luna Lovegood, la pequeña Lunática, fue capaz de matar a un hombre durante la batalla final. Dicen que no puede tener hijos porque después de violarla reiteradas veces le acabaron extrayendo la matriz. Dicen que bajo su exterior de niña dulce esconde un monstruo sanguinario sin piedad. Dicen que es peligrosa, que es temible. Que si Harry Potter la acepta a su lado debe de ser porque es una gran luchadora y todas las grandes luchadoras son sangrientas y sádicas.

Theodore no se cree ni la mitad de los rumores sobre Lunática Lovegood. Cuando la mira sólo ve a una chiquilla rota, una más de todas las personas que tratan de seguir con sus vidas a pesar de que ya no tienen ganas de hacerlo.

Puede que la violaran, pero extraerle la matriz no es una práctica típica de los mortífagos. Si lo hubiesen hecho ya estaría muerta porque duda que hubiesen dejado a un medimago llevar a cabo la operación y habría acabado desangrada.

Puede que sea una gran luchadora. Pasó mucho tiempo entrenando bajo el mismo Potter y recuerda que siempre ha destacado en las clases de Encantamiento.

Sí, algunas de las cosas que se dicen de Luna Lovegood _podrían_ ser verdad. Lo que no creería jamás, ni aunque le diesen pruebas, es que ella pudiera matar a un hombre.

Ni si quiera la ha incluido en la lista de posibles sospechosos. ¿Quien mató a su padre, quien lo venció? Sabe que fue un alumno pero no sabe cuál. Y no, no ha hecho una lista de sospechosos con el fin de vengar la muerte de su progenitor. Para Theodore la ira y la venganza, a pesar de ser deseos y emociones intrínsecas y fascinantes, son una total pérdida de tiempo. Su padre ahora está en un lugar mejor, o eso le estuvieron diciendo después de que lo enterrara, y no tiene intención de vivir con su memoria atada a los tobillos como una cadena.

 _Memento Mori_ decía su padre siempre. _Memento Mori_ se repite él mismo.

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Octubre, 16. Año 1998.****

La puerta está abierta. Está tan abierta que por un momento piensa que es una alucinación. Es su oportunidad.

Es _la_ oportunidad.

Lucius Malfoy, todo lo orgullosamente que se puede desplazar siendo un pato, alza su (más que de costumbre) largo cuello, fija sus ojitos negros en lo que poco que puede ver del exterior y avanza. Pasito a pasito.

Pasito.

A pasito.

Evidentemente se está aprovechando la situación. Se va a meter en un buen lío. Es evidente que la pobre mujer muggle se ha dejado la puerta abierta para seguir metiendo sus compras en la casa. Es evidente que no debería aprovecharse de eso. Que debería tener más _conciencia_. Esto podría tener más represalias.

Pero hay algo dentro de él que le dice que tiene algo que hacer. Es como si alguien lo estuviera llamando desde muy lejos, y aunque no entiende el mensaje que le gritan, sí sabe que es importante. Y como el (desgraciado) pato que es Lucius Malfoy le hace caso a su instinto.

Aqua y su madre viven en un barrio bastante normal. Para Lucius es sucio, feo, con poca clase y pobre. Típico de los muggles. Sigue caminando por el caminito que atraviesa el jardín delantero, al que nunca le dejan ir porque "Para eso está el de atrás, _Cuá_ ", y llega a la reja negra que lo separa de la calle. Este es su momento. Todo ca sobre ruedas. Bate sus alas y salta tropemente. Pero sus patas son palmeadas, no están diseñadas para agarrar cosas, (ni si quiera cree que estén pensadas para caminar dado el ridículo balanceo de su trasero con cada paso que da.) sólo para nadar. Así que Lucius Malfoy, siempre tan pulcro y elegante siendo humano, ahora se ve encaramado a una vaya de acero pintado de negro, sacudiendo sus alas de un lado a otro, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Equilibrio que no recupera.

― _He hecho muchas cosas malas. ¿Pero_ tantas _he hecho para merecer esto...?_ ― se pregunta el hombre mientras sacude todo su cuerpo ― _¿Adónde me voy ahora que he salido?_

Lucius mira de un lado a otro la calle desierta. Todas las casas parecer vacías, excepto por la anciana de la casa de rosa a unos metros, asomada a su ventana, como siempre. La mujer lo mira con una expresión disgustada, se aparta un momento de su ventana y regresa a lo pocos segundos con un extraño aparato pegado a la oreja. Lo señala con su arrugado dedo como si le estuviera hablando a él y no a ese extraño artilugio.

Lucius decide ignorarla. Es lo que haría cualquier pato cuerdo.

Se pone a caminar hacia su izquierda. Podría echar a volar pero no está seguro de poder hacerlo a altitudes muy elevadas y prefiere desentumecer sus patas y explorar un poco. Si lo han llevado a una casa muggle será porque tiene que aprender cosas sobre los muggles. ¡Pero no puede aprenderlo todo metido en esa casa eternamente! ¡Algo tendrá que hacer! ¡Se _aburre_!

Pero sus diatribas se ven interrumpidas cuando una máquina, que sin duda circula a la velocidad del Expresso de Hogwarts, pasa a su lado.

Lucius sacude las alas, suelta unos cuantos graznidos encorelizados y pierde unas pocas plumas. ¡Qué bestias estos muggles! ¡¿Para qué quieren esos cacharros?! ¡Encima huele fatal!

― _¿Qué pasa, colega? ¿Es la primera vez que ves ese modelo?_

El pato se da la vuelta y se encuentra de frente con un par de perros callejeros que lo miran fijamente. El que parece haber hablado es sin duda un macho, su acompañante es una hembra y parece esperar crías.

― _¿Se ha perdido usted?_ ― pregunta la hembra, que sin duda parece ser muy joven ― _Soy_ Perla _y este es mi compañero_ Visir _. Podemos acompañarle hasta el parque más próximo._

Lucius no sabía que podía comunicarse con otros animales. Ni si quiera era consciente de que podía comunicarse en algún momento de toda esta odisea. Se queda mirando a _Perla_ y a _Visir_ fijamente sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Le han ladrado? ¿Tiene que soltar uno de sus terribles graznidos...?

― _No es necesario que me acompañen, gracias. Sólo con indicarme la dirección será suficiente. No deseo cansarla, cuando mi muj- mi_ compañera _estuvo a punto de... Poner sus huevos... Estaba muy cansada siempre y la veo a usted muy... Voluminosa._

― _Oiga sin faltar, señor plumas. Que mi_ Perla _no le ha hablado mal._

― _No me ha dicho nada malo, cariño._

― _Te ha llamado gorda._

― _Es que estoy gorda. Vete tu a saber cuantas crías tengo. Tu vienes de una camada de doce y yo de una camada de dieciséis. Lo mismo tengo veinte cachorros aquí metidos. ¿Usted cuantos hermanos tiene, señor Pato?_

― _No me gustaría incomodarles con este tema_ ― contesta Lucius escuetamente pero manteniendo toda la educación de la que es capaz ― _No me hablo con ellos._

Porque no tiene hermanos con los que hablar, básicamente. Su madre habría querido más hijos pero Malfoy sólo puede haber uno por matrimonio: varón y puro. Y, a ser posible, más rubio que el sol.

― _Vaya, qué lástima... Yo estuve viviendo un tiempo con mi madre y mis hermanos, pero entonces me adoptaron y no los he vuelto a ver._

― _Eso que te ahorras_ ― contesta _Visir_ dejando su trasero sobre la acera, mirando el cielo con aire aburrido ― _A mi me adoptaron con mis dos hermanos mayores. A penas me llevo unos minutos con ellos, pero siempre les ha encantado recordarme que soy el pequeño._

― _Pero si los adoras._

―¡ _Intentaron montarte!_

― _Son cosas del instinto, cielo._

Lucius decide que la conversación ya es incómoda. Lleva siéndolo desde hace un rato, en realidad, pero ha decidido que este es el punto en el que no puede soportarlo más. Así que les pregunta si le pueden decir dónde está el parque. La pareja de canes se lo indican moviendo sus rabos de un lado a otro y se marchan tranquilamente con paso lento.

Lucius sigue su camino. Se mantiene alejado del borde de la acera y se dedica a curiosear por los escaparates de las tiendas del barrio. Una mercería (llena de ancianas), una pastelería (también llena de ancianas), un kiosko donde venden revistas (vaya. También con muchas ancianas) y finalmente el parque (a rebosar de ancianos y ancianas).

En definitiva Lucius Malfoy llega a la conclusión de que a esta hora (salió de casa a las diez de la mañana) los muggles más jóvenes deben de estar trabajando o haciendo lo que sea que hagan mientras sus ancianos disfrutan de la jubilación. Se sorprende al pensar que es exactamente lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico.

El pato traspasa las enormes rejas del parque y se adentra en el infinito verdor y el relajante silencio. Se acerca a un grupo de señores que juegan al dominó. A Lucius esto le recuerda los últimos días de vida de su padre.

Abraxas siempre había sido un hombre fuerte y de convicciones aún más fuertes. Un orgulloso hombre proveniente de una orgullosa familia y orgulloso abuelo de la próxima y enorgullecedora generación futura.

Abraxas Malfoy era frío en sus ademanes y palabras pero también sabía demostrar su cariño cuando era necesario. Y con su nieto siempre parecía ser necesario serlo. Le traía juguetes, le contaba historias extrañas, lo tenía en brazos a todas horas.

Y una de las cosas de las que más disfrutaba era, precisamente, enseñarle a Draco a jugar al dominó mágico. Ese cuyas fichas cambian constantemente si no tienes cuidado. Un juego sencillo ante ojos necios, pero que en realidad requiere de estrategia y tranquilidad. "Como el ajedrez" solía decir el viejo Abraxas todas las veces que le enseñaba a su nieto a jugar.

― _El lago está del otro lado._

Lucius mira a su izquierda. Una ardilla lo mira curiosamente.

― _Sólo estoy observando la partida._

― _Los humanos son aburridos. Vete al lago, están preparando la migración._

La migración.

Al escuchar esa palabra un extraño sentimiento se apodera de Lucius, quien decide seguir las indicaciones de los diferentes cartelitos que lo llevan hasta el lago. Un lago precioso donde, sin duda, abundan la vida y la alegría. Peces, tortugas, ranas y patos. Muchísimos patos.

― _¡Pero bueno, un recién llegado! ¡Bienvenido, tío!_

Lucius se ve repentinamente rodeado por otros miembros de su especie. Sacuden sus colitas y parecen contentos de verle. Con sus andares balanceados lo acaban llevando hasta la orilla del lago. El agua está fresca, pero es maravillosamente reconfortante. Ver un espacio tan amplio frente a él le resulta indescriptible. No hay paredes ni un molesto grifo con el que tiene que tener cuidado porque cuando se despista siempre se da un golpe con él en la cabeza.

Sacude sus patas palmeadas y se lanza al agua sin pensárselo dos veces. Las corrientes le hacen cosquillas en la barriga, la brisa lo reconforta, los sonidos de otros animales a su al rededor, aunque sean ajenos a él, lo tranquilizan. Como si algo muy antiguo estuviese renaciendo en su interior. Es reconfortante.

― _Nunca te he visto por aquí. ¿Quien eres?_

El pato que le habla parece amigable, ojitos brillantes y oscuros que lo miran con curiosidad.

― _Soy nuevo en el vecindario._

― _¿Ah...? ¿Has venido con otro grupo? ¡Hey, Larry! ¿¡Sabes si ha venido un grupo nuevo!?_

Un pato rechoncho se acerca a ellos nadando con tranquilidad. Parece más viejo que los demás patos. Cuando lo tiene delante la expresión de Larry parece mucho más amigable, aunque ligeramente desconfiada.

― _No tenía idea de que hubiesen llegado nuevos patos. ¿De donde venís, Cambridge?_

― _Um, no..._ ― murmura Lucius mirando a su derecha, donde aparece un nuevo pato, mucho más viejo que los demás ― _Me han adoptado._

― _¿Que te han adoptado...? ¡Tío..! ¡Vives con humanos...!_

Todos los patos se quedan muy callados, sólo sus patitas palmeadas hacen ruido bajo el agua. Comienzan a nadar a su al rededor sin perderlo de vista. Lucius se siente como un hombre rodeado de caníbales.

― _Sí. Vivo con humanos a unas calles. Hoy he salido a explorar el vecindario._

― _Ostia puta, ¡qué fuerte!_ ― exclama un pato joven que recibe un alazo en la nuca por parte de un pato más mayor ― _Pero si los humanos son... Son el_ cáncer _del mundo, tío. ¿Cómo te dejas adoptar?_

― _¿Y qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Me acogieron y ya está._

― _¿Pero tienes donde nadar? ¿Te dan de comer?_

― _Si no me dieran de comer estaría muerto_ ― contesta con simpleza a la pregunta del primer pato que le ha hablado y cuyo nombre desconoce ― _Hay una bañera en la casa, nado ahí._

Todos los patos comienzan a murmurar un sinfín de palabras. Lucius sólo consigue entender "Maltratadores", "violadores del orden natural" y "asesinos".

― _A mi prima Laurence, Madre Tierra la tenga en su gloria, le pegaron un tiro en el cuello mientras sobrevolábamos un campo de cebada. Sí, sí, te lo juro. Vi cómo la atravesaba de lado a lado y luego se desplomaba. No pudimos hacer nada._

El pato que está contando su trágica historia se sumerge bajo el agua, cuando sale se sacude para deshacerse de las gotas que le caen sobre los ojos.

― _Yo estuve a punto de palmarla también_ ― comenta otro pato ― _Unos bárbaros, os digo. Esos humanos no respetan nada. Tienen domesticados a los gatos y a los perros. Los gatos todavía conservan la dignidad pero los perros... Valientes inútiles... No se dan cuenta de que han perdido la libertad por completo._

― _Hace ya varias generaciones, antes de que tú rompieras el cascarón_ ― dice el pato anciano mirando al pato más joven ― _me encontré con un grupo que venía de la lejana China._

Todo el grupo asiente a las palabras del pato viejo. Parecen respetarlo mucho, esperan con impaciencia sus próximas palabras. A Lucius le importa un bledo, pero por respeto al anciano decide quedarse y escuchar la historia.

― _Nos dijeron que habían emigrado allí por las corrientes, en fin, no quiero aburriros, mucho etecnicismo aereo. Con todo esto quiero deciros que ellos viajaron a China mientras nosotros pensábamos ir donde siempre. Nos hablaron de la lejana Asia y allí... Allí comen algo que les encanta. Pato a la Pekinesa lo llaman. En Francia atiborran a nuestros hermanos, les obligan a comer sin descanso para luego hacer_ Foie gras _. A nosotros los patos siempre se nos ha cazado por nuestra carne tierna y la variedad de formas de cocinarnos. El hombre, desde que descubrió el fuego, ha olvidado el valor que tienen las vidas de otros seres._

― _Pero Abuelo Ceis_ ― interrumpe el más joven ― _El hombre siempre ha cazado. Incluso antes de descubrir el fuego._

El pato anciano mira al más joven con expresión sorprendida.

― _¿Quien te ha dicho eso?_

― _La tía Pat._

― _Dile a la tía Pat que cierre el pico, que cuando quiero que me diga dónde está el Oeste bien que no dice nada pero para dejarme en vergüenza sí que habla._

― _Abuelo, jubílese ya._

A Lucius le parece estar viviendo otra de las tantas cenas familiares.

 ** **ººº****

 _[…] y qué más podría haberle dicho? Así que siento mucho si esta carta está manchada o hay muchos borrones, Teddy está lleno de energía a pesar de lo pequeño que es._

 _El otro día fui a visitarlo, ¿sabías que la señora Malfoy se ha mudado a casa de Andrómeda? Las primeras veces me pareció muy extraño tenerla ahí, cara a cara, pero ya me voy acostumbrando._

 _Trata muy bien a Teddy, se nota que lo quiere mucho._

 _Narcissa Malfoy (aunque ahora que está divorciada lo mismo debería llamarla Black...) es una mujer muy extraña. Andrómeda me ha contado que cuando eran niñas era la más seria de todas las hermanas y que siempre ha tenido un gran sentido del deber._

 _No me puedo imaginar a esa mujer riendo, de todas formas._

 _Bueno, me llevo a Teddy al parque, cuidate._

 _Te quiero, Harry._

 ** **ººº****

 _Herms,_

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en contestar a tu última (y muy corta, por cierto) carta pero ahora mismo las cosas en la tienda son todo un caos. George sigue igual que la última vez que te hablé de él, pero Mamá dice que ha mejorado bastante. No sé muy bien qué decirle respecto a eso, supongo que necesita autoengañarse a veces._

Diagon Alley _ya ha abiertos sus puertas finalmente. Ha costado mucho limpiar las calles y volver a dejar las tiendas con buen aspecto pero desde hace unos días la gente está más relajada y disfruta haciendo sus compras._

 _Han arreglado el techo de_ Gringotts.

 _También la tienda de Ollivanders ha abiertos sus puertas. Y hay un par de negocios nuevos. Ayer fui a presentarme a una de esas tiendas, una de juguetes mágicos. La chica que atendía me recordó mucho a ti. Tenéis el mismo pelo desordenado._

 _Oye, igual tienes parientes mágicos y no lo sabes. ¿Te imaginas?_

 _Bueno, te dejo. Tengo gente entrando en la tienda._

 _Cuidate,_

 _Ron._

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Octubre, 21. Año 1998.****

La carta de Harry está llena de manchas aceitosas. Probablemente comida que Teddy se ha dedicado a lanzar por todas partes mientras su padrino la redactaba.

La de Ron... Es igual de evasiva e incongruente que las dos anteriores. Es con quien menos se cartea. Es el que más tarda en contestar a sus misivas. Entiende que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, que sus responsabilidades ahora son mayores... Pero no puede evitar sentir que todo está pasando por otra cosa.

Estúpido beso... Estúpida relación destinada al fracaso...

Hermione guarda ambas cartas en un cajón y se reclina en su asiento. Le duele la cabeza nuevamente y siente que un montón de ideas se están agolpando tras sus párpados.

Su relación con Ronald... Bueno. Era algo que ambos deseaban fervientemente _antes_ de la guerra, y aunque después de ésta seguían queriendo tener ese tipo de relación se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde de que ya no eran las mismas personas. Demasiado callados, tacitrunos, fríos, controladores, paranoicos. Los ataques de ansiedad de Hermione frustraban a Ronald. El silencio del propio Ronald era enfermizo para los oídos de Hermione.

Ávidos por conseguir algo de normalidad, deseosos de conseguir un pedazo de la antigua realidad que vivieron antes de la guerra, se enfrascaron en una relación condenada al fracaso. ¿Qué podían hacer...? Era lo que el mundo esperaba. Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley unidos para toda la eternidad y los mejores amigos del héroe compartiendo una vida feliz llena de confidencias.

¿Confidencias?

Rencor y dolor. Podredumbre recorriendo sus mentes y sus cuerpos a todas horas. Silencios envenenados, roces incómodos. Un beso que compartieron bajo la adrenalina. Doce besos entregados en tres meses de relación, todos ellos incómodos e inciertos.

¿Qué puede decir Hermione Granger de su relación con Ronald Weasley?

Que una gran y visceral _nada_.

―Señor Malfoy ― gira un poco la cara hacia el hurón, acomodado sobre su escritorio ― ¿Usted pensó alguna vez que la Primera Guerra afectaría su relación con su mujer? ¿Pensó alguna vez...? ¿Pensaron que estaban destinados a fracasar y a divorciarse después de esta guerra?

El hurón gira un poco la cabeza. La pregunta es terriblemente insensata y personal. Pero el animal no dice nada, sólo se queda muy quieto. Hermione alza la mano y coloca un par de dedos sobre la cabeza del animalillo para acariciarlo entre las orejas.

―¿Qué cree que pensaría su hijo al saber que la relación que más deseaba se fue al garete porqe no fui lo bastante _buena_?

 ** **ººº****

 ** **Ocubre, 25. Año 1998.****

―Espero una explicación sensata y congruente. Jamás, en todos mis años en la enseñanza, he visto una pelea de tal magnitud.

Uno de los alumnos se encoge de hombros, aturdido. El otro levanta todavía más la barbilla, desafiante. Le parece increíble que el alumno atacado sea uno de Slytherin. Más sorprendente es que el atacante sea Ravenclaw.

A Minerva McGonagall nunca le han gustado los estereotipos. Nunca ha creído que el nombre de una casa de Hogwarts determina la personalidad de quienes la integran. Pero no puede evitar estar apabullada por la situación. Trastocada por lo que ha presenciado en uno de los pasillos de la vieja escuela.

―Yo diría que ha podido ver cosas peores, Directora McGonagall.

―Terence, ¿tiene algo que decir en su defensa? ― contesta la Directora ignorando al alumno de Ravenclaw ― ¿Puede justificar su ataque hacia el alumno Sanders?

―Su hermana era mortífaga.

―Su _hermana_ ― contesta la directora sin despegar sus ojos del Ravenclaw ― Sanders aquí presente estuvo con usted el año pasado en la escuela. No participó en la guerra ni en ninguna batalla al igual que usted pues son todavía menores de edad.

―Su hermana y otros mortífagos atacaron mi ciudad.

Oh, cierto... Terence es hijo de muggles. Uno más de los que han quedado huérfanos al ser sus familias brutalmente asesinadas durante la guerra. Pero eso... Eso no puede justificar el ataque al joven Slytherin. Es un niño más que ha vivido el terror y el horror de una guerra. Él también ha perdido a su familia. Las pérdidas, la muerte, no entienden de bandos. Seas mortífago o aliado de la Orden sientes la pérdida de los tuyos de la misma manera.

―Siento decirle que no podrá asistir a la fiesta de Halloween.

Terence se encoge de hombros nuevamente y se levanta con el cuerpo muy rígido.

―¿Puedo marcharme?

La directora asiente secamente y observa al alumno dirigirse a la puerta con paso tranquilo. Cuando se ha marchado mira al niño rubio que tiene delante. Sus ojos son de color negro, profundos, aterradores. Suspira brevemente y alza el cuenco lleno de galletas que siempre tiene sobre la mesa.

Sanders alza la mano y agarra una galleta de mermelada de fresa con dedos temblorosos. Se la lleva a la boca, mastica pensativamente sin despegar sus ojos de la estantería plagada de libros.

―La guerra no acabará nunca.

―La guerra ha acabado, Sanders. Ya no habrá más terror ni horror. Sólo queda la postguerra, que es más dura. Está llena de rencores y dolor, pero aprenderá a sobrellevarlo. Aprenderá y sobrevivirá. Y será más fuerte.

―La guerra no ha acabado ― repite el niño guardandose la galleta en el bolsillo de la túnica ― No acaba en Slytherin. Nunca nos dejarán paz. Nunca nos dejaran llorar a nuestros muertos porque los suyos eran _buenos_. Déjeme decirle algo, Directora. Mi hermana era mortífaga, hizo cosas terribles. Pero cuando la detuvieron no se contentaron con esposarla y llevarla a Azkaban. También la violaron y le cortaron las orejas antes de condenarla al beso del Dementor.

El niño se levanta tranquilamente, sacude las pocas migas que se han quedado pegadas a su ropa y se inclina brevemente como despedida. Antes de cerrar la puerta vuelve a hablar.

―Hizo cosas terribles, pero era mi hermana. Y si quiero llorarla tengo el derecho de hacerlo, por muchas cosas terribles que hiciera. Ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos. No lo olvide cuando ocurra otra de esas peleas.

* * *

Hello! ¿Qué hay amores? Siento que hayamos tardado tanto, Me quedé bloqueada en una escea, Aretha tuvo trabajos en la Uni y mi nuevo horario de trabajo me impide escribir con la misma soltura que antes. Pero bueeeeeeeno, he adelantado el siguiente capitulo, así que espero que no tardemos tanto la próxima vez.

La relación Daphne/Hermione va avanzando. Aretha y yo estamos muy emocionadas con esta parte del fic. La redención es algo duro y, a veces, puedes encontrarla en la persona que menos imaginabas.

¿Qué os ha parecido la escena de Lucius? He de decir que quería hacerl mucho más graciosa, pero no me ha salido. Ya sabéis que el humor y yo raramente nos llevamos bien... :C

No tengo mucho más que deciros, sólo que os paséis por Penitence en caso de que no lo hayáis hecho ya.

¡Cuidaros mucho, os amo!

Miss Mante.


	6. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi V

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer la historia desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy y todas sus impresiones (así como la de otros personajes que serán mencionados pero desde cuyo punto de vista no se va a escribir en este fic) tienes que ir a leer _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis**.

(perdón por la tardanza).

 **DISCLAIMER SOBRE TEMA PELIAGUDO TRATADO EN ESTE CAPITULO: _LA RELIGIÓN._** En este capítulo la religión católica se ve descrita desde el punto de vista de un mago que no entiende en absoluto el proceso de lo que es una misa cristiana, por qué se hacen ciertas cosas o por qué se dicen ciertas otras cosas. En NINGÚN MOMENTO se pretende hacer una crítica o una burla a esa (o cualquier otra) religión. La escena descrita desde el punto de vista de Lucius es, además, una escena que me toca a mí personalmente como nieta de una huérfana de la guerra civil española que fué criada y educada por monjas desde los 7 hasta los 23 años. Es decir: la religión ha sido algo muy importante en mi vida durante mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que soy agnóstica he crecido visitando la iglesia bastante a menudo. Como os digo la escena que describo es, básicamente, un recuerdo de mi infancia así que **NO** , no pretendo insultar a Dios, a Cristo, a la Santa Iglesia Católica ni nada parecido. Sólo es un recuerdo. Mío. De cuando era una renacuaja y no entendía una puta mierda de lo que es el dolor, la agonía y la desepseración.

Dicho esto: ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **V**

 _Nacemos solos, vivimos solos, morimos solos. Sólo mediante el amor y la amistad podemos crear la ilusión momentánea de que no estamos solos_. **— Orson Welles**

 **Octubre, 16. Año 1998.**

La está mirando.

Merle Schiller es consciente de que, siempre y cuando esté dando clase, va a tener la atención de (casi) toda el aula a la que le imparte su asignatura pero por alguna razón es capaz de sentir una mirada en particular.

Theodore Nott la devora con sus ojos. Ojos infernales de color azul marino. Tan oscuros que parecen marrones hasta que te hundes en ellos. Tiene dieciocho años, mide como un metro noventa y tiene el cuerpo desgarbado de cualquier adolescente. Pero algo en él hace que dentro de ella crezca una sensación de vértigo. Algo sin nombre. Algo que no debe ser bautizado si no quiere meterse en problemas.

―Profesora Schiller.

La mencionada se da la vuelta para mirar al alumno que acaba de llamarla. Es Blaise Zabinni. Le hace una pregunta pero es incapaz de contestarla. Sabe la respuesta pero es incapaz de pronunciar palabra. No cuando Theodore Nott la mira de esa forma.

―Ummm, yo... ― carraspea apartando los ojos ―. Quédese después de clase para que pueda resolver todas sus dudas.

Se da la vuelta a toda prisa nuevamente para seguir escribiendo en la pizarra. A sus espaldas puede escuchar el sinfín de cuchicheos que los alumnos susurran entre ellos. Algunos sueltan risitas agudas, otros parecen no darle importancia.

Sabe que Nott es el único que sonríe por pura satisfacción y no por diversión. Y no puede evitar sentirse frustrada. Porque este estúpido niñato la pone tan nerviosa como cuando tenía que enfrentarse a los mortífagos. Tiene el mismo poder que un _Crucio_. Parece poderla controlar sin usar _Imperio_. Un escalofrío recorre toda su espalda cuando piensa que sus ojos, a pesar de que no son verdes, tienen el mismo poder que un _Avada Kedavra_...

―Dado que queda todavía media hora de clase vamos a emplearla para que hagan un poco de tarea ― las protestas de los alumnos no se hacen esperar, pero ella las ignora ―. Quiero que hagan los ejercicios al final del tema cuatro. La semana que viene haremos una prueba de los cuatro primeros temas que hemos visto en clase. ¿Si, señorita Parkinson?

La joven se levanta cuando le da permiso para hablar. Se coloca la corta melena detrás de las orejas antes de abrir la boca.

―¿Esa prueba entrará en la nota final del trimestre?

―¿Para qué quieres saberlo, mortífaga? ― escupe un alumno de Gryffindor cuyo apellido nunca consigue recordar ―. Ni si quiera deberías estar en la escuela. Ni tu ni los tuyos.

―¿Quienes son los míos, Finnigan? ― responde la joven cuadrando los hombros, dando un paso al frente ―. ¿Quieres decirme a la cara lo que sólo me dices a las espaldas, cobarde?

El joven se levanta dispuesto a sacar a la varita, la joven bruja no se echa atrás y saca la suya en menos de un segundo. Finnigan es retenido por otros alumnos de su casa mientras que a Parkinson la han rodeado sus compañeros de casa. Nott se ha colocado detrás de ella mientras que Greengrass y Zabinni están al frente. No parecen querer detenerla. Más bien pretenden asegurar que ellos serían los vencedores.

―¡Basta! ― exclama la profesora cuando consigue salir de su estupor ―. Me siento profundamente avergonzada, señor Finnigan. Márchese ahora mismo al despacho de la Directora. ¡Vamos!

―¡Ella también ha sacado su varita! ― protesta él.

―En defensa propia, sin duda. Usted ha empezado la discusión. Márchese.

El joven agarra sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta para marcharse.

―Si hay justicia arderéis en el infierno.

Después del portazo que ha dado al salir sólo hay silencio. Silencio pesado y doloroso a penas roto por el murmullo de un par de chicas al fondo de la sala. Los Slytherin se mantienen pegados los unos a los otros. A pesar de que Parkinson es quien ha sido víctima del ataque la que parece más afectada es Daphne Greengrass.

―La clase ha terminado, podéis marcharos.

―No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

Vuelve a mirar a Parkinson cuando esta le habla. Guarda su varita en la manga de su túnica, no en su bolsillo como suelen hacer todos los demás. Parece sosegada a pesar de lo que acaba de vivir.

―Los exámenes son el setenta por ciento de la nota final. Le aconsejo que estudie bien el temario.

La joven asiente y vuelve a su pupitre para recoger sus cosas. Blaise Zabinni se coloca a su lado, murmura algo y la joven se enfurece.

―¿¡Quieres que deje de dar la cara!? ¡No voy a esconderme!

Schiller se queda en completo silencio, al igual que los pocos alumnos que todavía estan en el aula. Pansy Parkinson, sus mejillas rojas de ira, se da la vuelta y mira a todos los presentes.

―Me da igual lo que creáis. Me da igual quiénes sois o quiénes creéis que somos. No dejaré que me pisoteéis. No con vuestras falacias. Puedes decir lo que quieras, Theodore ― añade mirando al aludido antes de marcharse ―, pero _sí_ podemos cambiar las cosas. Si queremos hacerlo.

 **ººº**

 _[...] dice que los ataques son una posibilidad cada vez más lejana. Todavía quedan mortífagos a los que atrapar, pero el cuerpo de aurores está preparado y los están buscando a todos._

 _Tambien nos hemos enterado de que tenían montada una red de reclutamientos. Al parecer tenían una jerarquía muy compleja que se ha comparado con la de una organización muggle que asoló la población judía en Europa hace unos años. Una vez me hablaste de ellos, seguro que sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _Lo más escalofriante es el hecho de que los reclutamientos se empezaban con gente muy joven, Herms. Se ponían al cuidado de los que estuvieran más aventajados. Y estos a su vez eran los subordinados de un superior. Algo así como Jefes de Casa en Hogwarts._

 _En los archivos que se han revisado pone que la persona con el mayor cargo entre toda esa organización de entrenamiento de pequeños asesinos era Daphne Greengrass. ¿Quien lo diría, eh? Aunque Malfoy desde luego no iba a ser, es un cobarde, no vale para nada._

 _En fin, ya hablamos si eso._

 _Ron._

 **ººº**

 _Entiendo que quiera que sus alumnos tengan cierta distracción, Directora McGonagall, pero le aseguro que todavía no es del todo seguro que salgan de la escuela. A pesar de que el grupo que hemos detectado es muy reducido sigue suponiendo un peligro para la seguridad de los alumnos y es por eso que le p..._

 **ººº**

 _Niñas:_

 _Los días empiezan a refrescar, pero el sol sigue estando presente en el cielo, de la misma forma en la que vosotras seguís estando presentes en nuestros pensamientos._

 _Astoria, sigo sin poder contactar con Narcissa, pero nos han aconsejado escribirle a Lucius. A pesar de que está en máxima seguridad estoy segura de que puede seguir recibiendo visitas y correspondencia._

 _No me conviene desplazarme para visitarlo, pero le haré llegar tus deseos para que podamos empezar a planificar el compromiso._

 _No estan en condiciones de negarse._

 _Te quiero,_

 _Madre._

 **ººº**

 _Herms,_

 _No sé si Ron te ha contado todo lo que hemos descubierto en el cuerpo de aurores, pero por si acaso te haré un breve resumen: entrenaban a niños para enviarlos a luchar._

 _Es desquiciante. McGonagall me comentó que durante el curso Snape permitió que muchos alumnos de Slytherin se marcharan a casa antes de tiempo después de graduarse (algunos en_ Noviembre _) y nunca supo el por qué. Ahora todo tiene sentido: irónicamente Voldemort le daba bastante importancia a los estudios básicos de sus acólitos, así que después de hacer que se graduaran los enviaba a una especie de campamento donde todos recibían entrenamiento. Pero a partir de Febrero, al ver que la guerra se alargaba y que el final era inevitable, empezó a sacar alumnos por doquier, sin importarle si habían acabado sus estudios o no. Algunos eran de primero. Otros muchos de sexto y séptimo._

 _Hay un archivo enteramente dedicado a los más aventajados. Destacan Greengrass (sólo la mayor, al parecer su hermana pequeña no fue recrutada, extraño. Espero que puedas investigar un poco sobre eso), Theodore Nott (se menciona bastante su dedicación en las torturas) y, aunque parezca increíble, Malfoy._

 _Cambiando radicalmente de tema, el otro dia fui a ver a Te..._

 **ººº**

Dobla la carta sin terminar de leerla, ya lo hará más tarde. Daphne Greengrass. No sólo la ve en clase o en sus fortuitos encuentros en el aula vacía, también aparece en las cartas de sus amigos. Y, de alguna forma, siente que la rubia está tomando el control de su vida. Teme necesitarla, teme que lo normal sea que ella esté presente en todos los aspectos de su vida cotidiana.

Teme...

―¡Oh! ― exclama de repente, levantándose de un salto de su asiento ―. ¡Señor Malfoy, su almuerzo!

Hermione corre hacia la alacena donde guarda la comida para hurones y vacía la bolsita en un cuenco limpio. Lo deja en el suelo con cuidado, junto al que está lleno de agua fresca y mira al rededor para encontrar a la bolita de pelo blanco. Lo encuentra sobre su cama, con un único ojo abierto. Sus bigotes se agitan y vuelve a dormirse.

Hermione frunce el ceño, confusa, y mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

Son las tres de la mañana.

Le sorprende estar asistiendo a clase normalmente cuando, en realidad, no está teniendo control sobre su cuerpo, sus horarios o el tiempo en general. Vive en una espiral de deberes y responsabilidades. Un túnel oscuro en el que trata de deshacerse de sus pensamientos con distracciones variadas que le impidan pensar.

Se deja caer sobre la cama y se da cuenta, en ese preciso instantes, de lo agotada que está.

Algo le dice que ya va siendo hora de que se enfrente a la realidad: necesita ayuda. Abrirse a alguien y compartir sus terrores, pero algo dentro de ella (el _propio terror_ ) impide que las palabras salgan de su garganta. Tiene el pecho colmado de resentimiento y dudas, no dejan espacio para que la esperanza crezca.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 22. Año 1998.**

―¿Has visto a tu hermana?

Astoria levanta la vista de su libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Alza una ceja y mira fijamente a sus dos compañeras. Son Mallory y Jane, ambas de su curso. Mallory se tapa la cara con las manos y parece estar llorando.

―Mal, ¿qué te ha pasado...?

―Unas chicas la han atacado en el baño ― contesta escuetamente Jane, de larga melena negra ―. ¿La has visto o no? Es urgente.

―Debe de estar a punto de llegar de su clase de Estudios Muggles. Podéis esperarla aquí conmigo. Ven, Mal, sientate aquí conmigo. Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate, no puede haber sido tan terrible.

Astoria aparta las manos de su amiga para poderla mirar a la cara. El labio de Mallory está partido y tiene un moratón azulado en el pómulo izquierdo. Astoria no cree lo que está viendo.

―¿¡Qué te ha pasado...!?

―Ya te lo he dicho, Astoria: la han atacado.

―¿¡Quien!? ¿¡El calamar gigante!?

―¡No, Astoria, han sido unas chicas de Hufflepuff!

―¡Hufflepuff! ― repite Greengrass con los ojos muy abiertos, como si este fuese un dato muy relevanta ―. ¡Pero si esa gente no sabe hacer ni a "u" con un canuto! Mallory, tranquilizate, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería. Esas heridas van a dejar cicatrices terribles si no las cuidamos ahora mismo.

―¡No quiero ir a la enfermería, Astoria, quiero hablar con tu hermana!

Astoria frunce el ceño todavía más.

―Mi hermana no es enfermera, no puede hacer nada. Además, ni si quiera es prefecta.

―¡Quiero hablar con _Lady Walpurguis_!

Un pesado silencio se adueña de la Sala Común después de las palabras de la joven atacada. Sus hipidos vuelven a comenzar segundos después. Astoria mantiene las manos en el aire, estupefacta.

―¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Theodore se acerca con paso lento. Astoria siente todo su cuerpo temblar, los ojos azules del joven se clavan en los suyos, pero no hay ni una pizca de la breve calidez que los baña cuando miran a Daphne.

―Han atacado a Mallory, _Lord Wicca_ ― contesta Jane prontamente, con tanto respeto que parece estar dirigiéndose a un profesor ―, y por eso queríamos hablar con _Lady Walpurguis_ cuanto antes. Nos pidió que reportáramos los ataques.

― _Walpurguis_ ha salido a los jardines después de clase. Lleva a tu compañera a la enfermería. Y después al despacho de la Directora. Yo mismo se lo haré saber.

Jane asiente secamente y acata la orden sin rechistar, llevándose a la joven atacada hacia la salida. Los hipidos de Mallory se quedan colgados en el aire durante unos segundos más y después el barullo de siempre vuelve a escucharse en la Sala Común.

―Esta semana es la cuarta persona que me pregunta por mi hermana. ¿Para qué estan los prefectos si nadie va a darles trabajo? Mi hermana es una acaparadora. Y esos nombres que tenéis...

Theodore la mira desde su imponente altura y se aparta unas pocas hebras de cabello castaño de la cara; la mira más intensamente. Se agacha un poco para estar a su altura y cuando lo tiene frente a frente puede ver el sadismo en su sonrisa.

―Veo el mismo color de ojos, pero un trasfondo mucho más sucio que en los de tu hermana, pequeña Astoria ― se relame los labios, pero _siente_ que no tiene nada que ver con algo sexual. No para ella, claro ―. Y puedo decirte que si buscan a _Walpurguis_ es porque ella siempre lo arregla todo. Recuerda que si el mundo gira a tu al rededor es porque _ella_ lo hace posible.

Vuelve a ponerse en pie y se marcha sin añadir nada más. Astoria se siente sucia e indignada. Agarra sus cosas y sale para dirigirse al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El mundo _no_ gira a su al rededor. Es más, desde hace un tiempo absolutamente nada funciona como ella quiere. Draco Malfoy no ha regresado a la escuela (a pesar de que todos los demás sí lo han hecho, incluído el aterrador Nott); su hermana la trata como si tuviera la peste; su madre no consigue ponerse en contacto con Narcissa Malfoy... Para colmo parece que la presión de los estudios es todavía mayor este año. Ya tiene que empezar el trabajo de Encantamientos si no quiere que se le eche el tiempo encima.

―¡Pansy!

La voz de su hermana se escucha alta y clara desde el fondo del pasillo. Astoria se da la vuelta y ve que la prefecta se acerca con paso tranquilo a Daphne. Intercambian unas cuantas palabras, su hermana parece tranquila pero puede ver la rigidez de sus hombros desde tan lejos. A pesar de que no las escucha tiene la sensación de que, como siempre, está dando órdenes que Pansy va a cumplir sin rechistar.

Cuando la conversación termina Daphne abre su cuaderno de dibujos y sube las escaleras hasta el primer piso sin decir nada más. Pansy resopla y emprende el camino hacia las mazmorras.

―Oh, hola Tori.

Astoria recibe el cariñoso gesto de la prefecta (sus largos dedos sacudiendo su larga melena rubia con suavidad) con una sonrisa y baña sus ojos de ternura.

―¿Qué le ocurre a mi hermana? Parecía muy alterada.

―Han vuelto a atacar a una alumna, me ha dado unas pocas indicaciones para que vaya a hablar con McGonagall.

―¿Por qué te da ella las instrucciones? Sabes perfectamente lo que tienes que decirle a la Directora, no es necesario que te ordene hacerlo todo. Estoy segura de que ya ibas preparada para hablar con McGonagall.

―Tu hermana no me ha _ordenado_ que vaya a hablar con la directora, Tori, es consciente de que me tomo mi deber de prefecta muy en serio y que iba a ir en seguida, después de dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto. Sólo me ha dado unas pocas indicaciones sobre lo que debo y _no debo_ decir.

―¿Por qué no deberías de decir algunas cosas? La han atacado, hay que reportarlo todo.

― _Lady Walpurguis_ sabe lo que hay que decir.

Pansy se despide de ella con otro gesto tierno y un breve beso en la frente y se marcha con paso tranquilo. Astoria no puede evitar pensar que su hermana está creando una secta.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 24. Año 1998.**

La situacion es insostenible.

Alumnos atacados por doquier, hechizos prohibidos siendo lanzados en los pasillos de la escuela, pequeños grupos que se organizan para atacar a otros alumnos... Hogwarts es el campo de batalla de una nueva guerra en la que, esta vez, la víctima es la Casa Slytherin.

La mayoría de los alumnos que participaron en la guerra están encarcelados (Draco Malfoy, entre otros) o cumplen una condena leve porque sus crímenes no merecían Azkaban (Pansy Parkinson o Blaise Zabinni son algnos de ellos). Otros tantos, simplemente, están relacionados por sangre o por nombre a algún mortífago plenamente activo.

La postguerra no está trayendo paz a los corazones de los que han sobrevivido. Sólo hay rencor y dolor. Una necesidad abismal por repartir una justicia ciega que no entiende de motivos ni dolor. El ojo por ojo está a la orden del día, especalmente entre aquellos que vivieron en Hogwarts antes de la batalla final.

Minerva suspira pesadamente y sacude la cabeza. Acaba de despachar a unas chicas de Hufflepuff. Cuarto año. Una de ellas es nacida de muggles, sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados durante la guerra y, sin duda, ella es la cabecilla del grupo. Han atacado a Mallory Fox, una joven de quinto curso que se vio sorprendida ayer en el baño de la cuarta planta antes de su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Han empleado hechizos muy avanzados que, seguramente, aprendieron el año pasado con la resistencia encabezada por Neville Longbotom. Siente que el joven tiene que saber qué se está haciendo con sus enseñanzas. Siente que debería hablar con Hermione Granger y pedirle que les recuerde a todos que la guerra ha terminado (algo le dice que le harían más caso a una heroína de guerra que a ella, a pesar de ser la directora), pero la ha visto esta mañana y parecía totalmente perdida.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 30. Año 1998.**

Cada domingo madre e hija se arreglan y salen de casa. Siempre regresan a la hora de comer. Cuando regresan Clara siempre habla de lo "ligero que está su corazón" y Aqua siempre sonríe cuando escucha a su madre decir eso.

No sabe a dónde van y por qué van todos los domingos, pero lo descubre hoy. Aqua lo mete en el maletero del coche y le dice que tiene que estar muy quieto y callado para que su madre no se dé cuenta de que lo están llevando a la _inglesa_ con ellas.

El mago no entiende absolutamente nada, pero como tampoco es que pueda hacer saber sus dudas, decide esperar y hacerle caso a la niña a fin de entender qué está pasando. Cuando el vehículo arranca se cae de bruces y en el primer viraje sale rodando hasta el otro lado del maletero. Le pasa un par de veces más hasta que consigue encontrar una postura que le asegura que no va a volver a rodar por todas partes como una maldita _snitch_ sin alas.

Cuando se detienen se da cuenta de que puede escuchar campanas resonando y muchas voces. Aqua abre el maletero con dificultad, pero el espacio es suficiente para que pueda salir. Se arrastra un poco y salta sacudiendo las alas para frenar su caída. Cuando mira hacia arriba ve un edificio de piedra gris. Hay un campanario y una vidriera de colores. Las puertas, gigantescas, parecen de madera noble y brillan con el fulgor del sol. Para llegar hasta ellas hay que subir una pequeña escalinata que parece ser de mármol. Varias personas se congregan a los pies de estas y otras tantas van entrando en el edificio poco a poco.

―Esta es la casa de Dios. Bueno, una de las tantas casas de Dios. Porque sólo en Londres hay unas veinte. Creo...

Aqua se ajusta una horquilla con forma de margarita para sujetar su largo cabello y le sonríe.

―No creo que pueda hacerte entrar sin que te vean y Mami se enfadaría muchísimo si supiera que has venido. Así que puedes pasearte por ahí si quieres. Oh, tengo una idea. Entra dentro de unos minutos y búscanos, seguro que si entras tu solo nadie le dará importancia.

Lucius lo duda bastante, pero prefiere guardarse su opinión para si. Aqua le acaricia la cabeza con algo de brusquedad y se marcha corriendo hacia su madre, quien no se ha dado cuenta de nada pues estaba ocupada charlando con un grupo de mujeres.

Lucius decide seguir el plan de Aqua porque presiente que si va a explorar se acabará perdiendo. Una posibilidad nada apetecible. Cuando todos los muggles han entrado en el edificio de piedra se decide a subir la escalinata (no sin cierta dificultad) y acaba entrando en el interior de la _inglesa_.

― _Aquí dentro hay como cien personas... ¡¿Cómo voy a encontrarlas?! ¿¡Quien me manda hacerle caso a una cría de seis años!?_

Pero se traga sus palabras al darse cuenta de que la niña sacude su mano con muy poco disimulo desde uno de los bancos. Se suponía que tenía que mantenerse al margen y esperar a que él las encontrara. Pero claro, Aqua tiene seis años. No sabe lo que es ser discreto.

Lucius se acerca con pasitos vacilantes al banco. Sus patas palmeadas hacen un extraño ruido y unas cuantas personas se giran para mirarlo.

"Voy a avisar al Padre Mich" dice una señora que, por su vestimenta totalmente negra y su larga melena rizada, podría ser su cuñada Bellatrix de haber vivido ésta hasta los ochenta y seis años.

Lucus la ignora y prosigue con su camino hasta el banco que comparten madre e hija. Clara lo mira con el ceño fruncido y luego se gira hacia su hija, que sonríe tiernamente, sus ojos brillantes de esperanza por no recibir una regañina justo ahora. Clara suspira y se cruza de brazos. No dice nada cuando la niña coge al pato y lo coloca entre ellas.

―Podrías haberme avisado, Aqua ― le dice la madre con su marcado acento ―, es una suerte que no se haya hecho daño durante el trayecto.

― _Cuá_ es un pato muy listo. Sabe ponerse el cinturón.

Madre e hija se miran fijamente durante unos segundos. Lucius suelta un graznido que pretende ser sarcástico pero que suena exactamente igual que todos sus demás graznidos: irritante.

Un hombre ataviado con una extraña túnica se acerca al extraño grupito.

―¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeña Aqua?

―Se llama _Cuá_. Es mi nueva mascota.

Lucius rechina sus diminutos dientecitos al escuchar la palabra "mascota" y se sacude un poco. Clava sus ojillos negros y vidriosos en los del hombre que parece sentirse repentinamente incómodo.

―La casa de Dios no es un lugar apropiado para un pato, Aqua.

―Padre ― interrumpe Clara, claramente avergonzada ―, siento que esto haya sucedido. Alguien ― la mujer mira fijamente a su hija ― ha metido al animal en el maletero del coche sin que yo lo supiera.

El Padre Mitch se ríe brevemente y le sacude la cabellera a la niña. Lucius lo ve alargar la mano para tocarle la cabeza pero parece entender la clara amenaza de sus ojitos, así que vuelve a alejarla sin decir nada.

―Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, Aqua. Si quieres acercar a tu amigo a Dios puedes recurrir a la biblia.

El hombre se aleja sin esperar respuesta y se coloca detrás de una larga mesa de mármol cubierta de un mantel color crudo. Encima hay una cruz que parece de oro. Detrás de él se cierne la imagen de un hombre en paños menores clavado en una cruz. Lucius no cree lo que está viendo. Cuando mira a su al rededor se da cuenta de que hay estatuas colocadas en diferentes lugares, todas ellas representan hombres y mujeres terriblemente angustiados.

Durante la siguiente hora no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que presencia. La gente se arrodilla, se sienta, se levanta, vuelve a sentarse, vuelve a arrodillarse y vuelve a levantarse. Cantan durante breves momentos y luego vuelven a quedarse en silencio. El hombre de la extraña túnica habla de misericordia y pobreza rodeado de lujos. Llegado un momento ofrece una especie de galleta plana y blanca y la alza en el aire. Todo el mundo observa la galleta fijamente y luego bajan la cabeza. Se suceden diferentes murmullos. Clara los dice en otro idioma.

Luego se da cuenta de que esa galleta es únicamente para el hombre de la túnica y que van a repartirse otras, más pequeñas, entre los asistentes. Aqua no recibe la ofrenda, el hombre dibuja con su pulgar una cruz en la frente de la niña y le entrega la galletita a Clara, que sujeta a su hija por los hombros.

―El cuerpo de Cristo ― anuncia el hombre.

―Amén ― contesta ella antes de abrir la boca y recibir su bocado ―. Vamos, Aqua.

La mujer arrastra con cuidado a la niña hasta el banco que han estado ocupando. La niña, que lo ha estado agarrando todo este tiempo, lo deja sobre el banco y se sienta a su lado. Clara se arrodilla en una pequeña plataforma, junta las manos, las aprieta con fuerza y apoya su frente en sus nudillos huesudos.

―Yo no sé rezar ― le dice la niña muy bajito a medida que la fila hacia el reparto de galletitas planas disminuye ―, pero sé muy bien sobre qué rezaría si pudiera hacerlo. Es una pena que Dios sólo quisiera que su hijo resucitase.

El dolor es tan evidente en los ojos de la niña que no es capaz de mirarla. Observa a Clara. Sus manos tiemblan, aprieta los labios con fuerzas y de sus pestañas cuelgan diminutas lágrimas.

Siente que está entre una mujer capaz de tirarse por un precipicio y una niña capaz de escalarlo.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 31. Año 1998.**

La fiesta anual de Halloween.

No tiene ganas de ir. No tiene ganas de ver a nadie. No tiene ganas de nada, pero aún así ha conseguido un buen disfraz y se ha prometido estar mínimo una hora y media en la fiesta antes de marcharse de nuevo a la cama.

Se ha prometido ir a pesar de que le parece aberrante que hayan decidido seguir permitiendo que se produzca dicho baile después del ataque de hace unos días.

Retoca el moño en la base de su nuca, ajusta la gigantesca peluca sobre su cabeza y se alisa las arrugas de la falda. Suspira antes de colocar el hechizo que creará un gigantesco corte al rededor de su cuello.

―¿De qué vas disfrazada? ― le pregunta Ginny, vestida de enfermera asesina, cuando se reúne con sus amigos en el hall.

―Maria Antonieta. Reina de Francia. La decapitaron.

―¿No deberías de tener la cabeza entre las manos entonces?

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

―Es un disfraz de último minuto, Gin. No me lo he currado demasiado. Ni si quiera quería venir.

―Si no hubieses venido no habrías visto mi bonito disfraz. ¿Te gusta?

Hermione le sonríe a Luna con ternura. Cierto que habría sido una lástima no ver el disfraz de la Ravenclaw. Vestida de ninfa acuática, su vestido está hechizado para que parezca una constante cascada de agua que rodea su menudo cuerpo pálido. Se ha llenado el cabello de las algas que siempre quedan a orillas del lago negro.

―Estás impresionante, Luna.

La rubia sonríe brillantemente y lidera al pequeño grupo hacia el Gran Comedor. Al entrar Hermione observa detenidamente la decoración. Parecen haberse esmerado más que de costumbre. Quizás la forma de McGonagall para compensar la falta de fiesta el año pasado. Quizás... Quizás simplemente para olvidar todo el año pasado. Sin duda tambien para olvidar el ataque de hace unos días.

Neville, vestido de zombie, le trae algo de ponche. Hermione lo recibe con una sonrisa discreta y ambos van a sentarse a una mesa algo apartada mientras todos los demás bailan y se divierten. Hermione le da un trago a su bebida y frunce el ceño.

―¿Han hecho ponche con alcohol...?

Neville se ríe brevemente y saca de su chaqueta una petaca diminuta.

―Dentro estaba la dosis perfecta para dos vasos. Y he pensado que te vendría tan bien como a mi.

―¿Emborracharnos? ― no se siente tan indignada como se habría sentido hace quizás tres años ―. Nos vas a meter en un buen lío si se dan cuenta.

―Sólo he echado un poco en nuestros vasos. Pero no creo que tarden demasiado en echarlo en todo el ponche para que todos disfrutemos de los placeres de la ebriedad.

―Es ridículo lo fácil que es echarle alcohol al ponche en esta escuela. Podrían ponerle hechizos protectores para evitarlo. Como aquel hechizo que Dumbledor colocó en el Cáliz de Fuego para que ningún menor echase su nombre. ¿Recuerdas cómo George y Fred...? ¿Recuerdas...?

El joven a su lado sonríe con cierta nostalgia.

―Recuerdo ― y esa simple palabra destila el mismo dolor que un llanto desgarrador.

―¿Cuando dejaremos de hacerlo?

―Quizás nunca.

* * *

Well, hello!

Antes que nada: siento haber tardado tantísimo con **TODO**. El retraso en la actualización de este fic (y por tanto, de _Penitence_ ) es absoutamente mi culpa. O sea, doy sidita, pero estaba totalmente desanimada para escribir, necesitaba un descanso bien largo para tener ganas de ponerme a trabajar en algo más que el bar en el que soy camarera. Así que... sí. Este cap ha salido en dos días (podría haber salido ayer de no haber sido porque la cagué en ciertos aspectos y Aretha me dijo "Eh, tia. NO". Cosa que agradezco porque, obviamente, la muy petara estaba en lo cierto (luv u).

Ciertos detalles: ¿por qué los motes de Theo y Daph? El de Daphne (el más importante) está explicado en el cap de _Penitence_ , así que si quieres saber a qué se debe que tenga ese mote, puedes saberlo visitando ese fic. El de Theo se explicará en breves. También quiero decir que la llegada de Lucius a la casa de Aqua y Clara después de su viajecito al parque será explicado en otro capítulo futuro. O no... Quizás nunca sepamos cómo regresó...

El siguiente cap estará LLENO de Herms. Por ahora su brevedad en este cap es una forma más de hacerla tan ausente como en su vida. Como veis no tiene el control sobre el tiempo que pasa en clase, el que pasa con Greengrass o, básicamente, el tiempo en general. Es algo bastante común en las personas que sufren de estrés post-traumático o algún tipo de trastorno emocional y/o mental: pierdes la noción de tiempo. En el caso de Herms ha empezado con insomnio y ahora tiene lagunas. La cosa se irá desarrollando poco a poco, sin prisas. Porque las prisas no son buenas, amores.

Y otro detalle: ¿qué ataque? ¿Qué es lo que dice Herms? Uh, uh, uuuh... Me da que vais a tener uqe esperar al siguiente capítulo para poder entenderlo porque SOY HORRIBLE.

Respecto a la edición de _Self Harm_ : estoy en ello. Tampoco estaba animada para seguir con ella, pero os prometo más de un cap a la semana, aunque no puedo deciros a partir de cuando. Son 38 capitulos a **editar** , **revisar** , **recolocar** , **reconstruir** , **repensar** y **revivir** (traumatized, biatch.), así que ando un poquito apurada.

Creo que no tengo nada más que aportar .-.

¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia, vuestros reviews, alertas y/o favoritos!

Os amo, Miss Mante.

PD: Desde aqui quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han nominado a Vita (y por tanto también a Penitence, porque damn girl no nos curramos esto durante días para que cada detalle sea perfecto para que la otra no tenga su award o sea pls), (y todos los demás fics en los que me habéis nominado...) a los Dramione Awards 2015. Es un grandísimo honor el simple hecho de estar nominadas a esas categorías (incluida "Mejor autora", "mejor dramione 2015" y un montón más, lol). Ya sé que mis N/A están llenas de "lol", "xD", "whatever", "pls", "stahp" y muchas otras cosas pero no se me da bien hablar de cosas serias porque lo paso mu mal. Pero quiero que sepáis que a pesar de que soy una tía mal hablada soy sobre todo agradecida. Y os lo agradezco cantidad.

Y Aretha también. Aretha os ama aunque sea una antipática.


	7. Boque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi VI

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Recuerda que si quieres conocer todos los detalles de la historia desde el punto de vista de Daphne o Draco tienes que pasarte por _Penitence_ , de **Aretha Atrahasis.**

* * *

 **Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **VI**

" _La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro con una túnica de color verde esmeralda se quedó allí. Tenía un rostro muy serio y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que no era alguien a quien debía hacer enojar"_ **— Primera impresión que le da McGonagall a Harry (HP &La piedra filosofal).**

 **Octubre, 8. Año 1998.**

 **(10:06:04:56)**

Lleva el cigarrillo a sus labios y toma una profunda calada antes de apoyar la cabeza contra la pared de piedra. El tabaco muggle nunca ha estado prohibido en Hogwarts y por eso no se toma la molestia de esconderse para fumar. Theodore aspira cada bocanada de veneno con profunda satisfacción, paseando sus ojos por los recovecos de los terrenos de la escuela.

 _May Queen_ dibuja a orillas del lago, siendo víctima del escutinio de Scamander. Haymitch hace su ronda de vigilancia antes de su próxima clase. Hermione Granger pasea con la nariz enterrada en un libro, como si no necesitase ver el mundo para despalzarse por él. Los alumnos de primero corren de un lado a otro, otros practican los hechizos que estan estudiando en clase y algunos, la mayoría de último año, disfrutan de los breves rayos de sol que no tardaran en morir. Theo se regocija en esta paz precaria cuyo final sólo él parece ver. Lo huele en la magia negra, lo huele en los hechizos que protegen el castillo. Está en todas partes, y esto lo llena de una satisfacción tremenda.

Aplasta la colilla con el pie y suelta todo el humo lentamente. Oh, ahí está...

Maravillosa criatura esta. Se acerca a paso rápido, su ceño está profundamente fruncido y sus labios estan gloriosamente torcidos en una mueca irritada. Schiller cumple con todas y cada una de sus espectativas. Es irritante e irritable, está aterrada a todas horas, no se separa de su varita, no busca ningún tipo de contato fisico.

Pero sí alivio mental y emocional.

―Nott ― escupe, llena de rabia ―, creo que se le ha olvidado su encuentro previsto conmigo hace dos horas.

―Ah, ¿si?

La mujer se muerde la parte interna de las mejillas y aprieta los puños. Su largo cabello está recogido en una trenza prácticamente deshecha y lleva los labios pintados de negro. Justo ahora se da cuenta de que sus pestañas son prácticamente interminables.

―Deje de jugar ― le contesta la profesora dandole un ligero golpe en el brazo ―, y espero que se tome todo esto más en serio. Odiaría ser la única en suspenderle.

―¿No odiaría muchas más cosas? ¿No odiaría no poder adivinar que algo malo va a pasar? ¿No odiaría ser la culpable de no haber parado un desastre? Una masacre.

Se la está jugando con estas preguntas, quizás esté indagando demasiado, pero cuando ve la confusión en sus rasgos y la duda en sus ojos no puede evitar sentir la satisfacción reptar por sus entrañas.

Es _tan_ vulnerable ante las palabras. Su confianza está tan mermada que cualquier pregunta la hace sentir incómoda. Es un ser corrompido por las dudas y eso la hace todavía más perfecta. Hay podredumbre bajo esta piel blanca. Tanto terror cubierto por el largo cabello teñido de petróleo... No puede imaginar nada más embriagador que el olor de sus manos teñidas de sangre. Nada más dulce que el sabor de sus lágrimas de angustia en mitad de la noche...

Merle Schiller...

Su particular juguete, el diminuto ser dueño de su devoción.

―¿Está intentado decirme algo, Nott?

―Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas, profesora. Sólo deseaba compartir con usted mis impresiones.

―¿Sobre la guerra?

―Y la vida.

Deja resbalar su voz con un tono suave, como si se sintiera herido desde dentro, y entonces la ve, la chispa de entendimiento en los ojos de Merle. El disparo que anuncia la salida de esta carrera que no acabará hasta que el dolor sea insoportable e insostenible.

Acerca sus finos dedos al rostro del muchacho y él se deja mecer por este calor nuevo y tentador.

―Quizá podamos tener una de esas charlas en algún momento ― dice ella alejandose un poco de él, consciente de lo poco profesional que es este acercamiento ―. Quizás debamos...

―Comunicarnos.

Lo mira con cautela durante unos segundos y cuando contesta su sonrisa es brillante y sincera.

―Sí.

No puede esperar a terminarla de romper...

―Nott.

La serena y autoritaria voz de _May Queen_ interrumpe lo que Merle estaba a punto de decir. La profesora se endereza y se despide con aspecto serio. Se marcha con pasos rápidos y cortos, como si tuviera mucha prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Ambos Slytherin la miran mientras se aleja hasta que la pieren de vista.

―No sé a qué estás jugando con ella, pero no me está gustando nada cómo te mira. Mucho menos cómo la _miras_.

Theodore sonríe de lado, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos puntiagudos y se encoge levemente de hombros.

―¿Desea algo, _May Queen?_

―¿Sigues teniendo esas sospechas?

Se relame los labios con profunda satisfacción antes de inclinarse hacia su oído y murmura la poca información que ha logrado reunir.

―Deberemos estar atentos en todo momento. ¿Cree que será necesario dar instrucciones entre los nuestros?

―¿Me pide consejo, _Lady Walpurgis_? No me siento merecedor de tal honor ― contesta él con sorna ―. Quizás deba consultarlo con _Lady Tocapelotas_.

―No meta a mi hermana en esto. Y mucho menos emplee un apodo tan despreciable con ella. Es una niña.

―Una niñata, si me permite.

―Te apasiona mi hermana, Nott ― contesta asqueada, dejando atrás las formalidades que emplean cotidianamente para pasar a tratarlo como a un igual usando su apellido ―, y sin duda es algo que no te molestas en ocultar. Al igual que tu extraña fijación en la ex aurora.

―Tu hermana es adorable ― responde como si le estuviera hablando de su nuevo hobbie ―, y sin duda quedaría muy bien entre mi valiosa coleccion, pero sí... He de admitir que Schiller es más apasionante.

―Centrese en su misión, _Lord Wicca_ ― responde ella encarándolo a pesar de ser casi veinte centímetros más baja que él ―, y no olvide a quien le juró lealtad y _paz_.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 10. Año 1998.**

 **(08:11:45:32)**

―Ni yo, ni ninguno de los miembros del equipo educativo, pensamos tolerar ningún otro ataque hacia los alumnos de Slytherin. No pienso volver a expulsar a un alumno, ni castigar a otro y mucho menos tener que volver a contactar a unos padres preocupados para decirles que su hijo ha sido víctima de un ataque premeditado.

―Es lo que tiene que ellos sí tengan padres.

Minerva se hincha de indignación y abre mucho los ojos al escuchar esas duras palabras proviniendo de una alumna de _segundo_. Todas las casas estan diezmadas pero, sin duda, la más rencorosa es Gryffindor. Hufflepuff sigue de cerca y Ravenclaw parece estar manteniéndose cuidadosamente al margen. Pero no puede asegurar que esto seguirá manteniendose así durante el resto del curso.

―Hogwarts no es lugar para una guerra. No de nuevo. No he reconstruido este castillo piedra a piedra a una velocidad imposible con la esperanza de convertirlo en un templo de paz para que vengáis aquí llenos de rencor y mancilléis el recuerdo de aquellos que han luchado por vuestra libertad.

Muchos son los que se revuelven incómodos, pero puede ver la arrogancia en la mirada de la mayoría. Gryffindor es una casa llena de amor, pero también una fácil de herir si sabes dónde darle. No está muy segura de quienes son los que dirigen la guerrilla contra Slytherin, entre los miembros de la casa de los tejones ha sido más fácil descubrirlos.

Sospecha que las casas se apoyan entre sí y que debería vigilar más a todos los prefectos. Entre las propias serpientes podría haber traidores. Personas que se hayan vendido al enemigo para conseguir algo de paz para ellos mismos a expensas de sus compañeros.

Esta guerra silenciosa está sacudiendo los cimientos del castillo. Está sacudiendo los suyos propios.

―Todo el mundo fuera. Sus prefectos les diran en qué consistiran sus castigos. Esto les va a pasar factura. Considerense afortunados si al final permito las excusiones a Hogsmead.

Los alumnos desaparecen por la puerta de su despacho sin añadir nada más. Minerva se lleva las manos a la cara y frota sus ojos con pesadumbre. Ya no sabe qué más hacer con estos niños.

Una guerra no debería ser motivo de más rencillas. La paz es necesaria, es posible. Quiere enseñarles que no son los únicos en sufrir, que no son los únicos en haber sido torturados. Quiere que entiendan, que _vean_ , que en esta guerra no ha habido perdedores ni vencedores. Todos han perdido. Todos estan más huecos.

―No estoy dispuesta a dejar que estos niños se conviertan en mayores monstruos...

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 15. Año 1998.**

 **(03:05:55:06)**

Hoy las va a pintar de azul.

El azul produce serenidad, tranquiliza, relaja. Azul como el cielo de Mayo, azul como el Mediteráneo en Agosto. Azul como el jersey de lana preferido de su madre, como las zapatillas que su padre usaba para ir a correr.

Azul.

Hermione sacude el esmalte después de haberse limado las uñas con extremo cuidado y tararea una pegadiza canción en voz baja.

Oh, qué bien sienta levantarse por la mañana con una sonrisa. Ha podido dormir, ha podido descansar. No ha habido pesadillas y no se siente ni la mitad de nerviosa de lo que se ha acostumbrado.

―Señor Malfoy, ¿qué le parece si hoy salimos a los jardines?

No recibe respuesta alguna pero no le importa. Para ella el silencio es paz y debe aprovechar cada resquicio del mismo.

―Me gusta el azul cobalto. Los azules oscuros me parecen tan elegantes. ¿No tenía su mujer un largo y precioso vestido azul rey? Me parece que lo llevaba en la final del mundial de Quidditch. O quizás fuese durante el juicio.

Le sorprende poder hablar de todas estas cosas con tanta soltura. Toma una bocanada de aire y mira al exterior con expresión soñadora. Qué bonito es tener un buen día. Es como volver a nacer, como volver a estar viva. No teme.

―Debería avisar a Greengrass, podríamos ir a pasear. ¿Qué día es hoy, señor Malfoy? ― Hermione agarra su agenda y gira las páginas con cuidado de no estropear sus uñas aún humedas ― Oh vaya... Es sábado, mejor dejar a Greengrass. Creo que los sabados se ocupa de asuntos importantes en su Sala Común. ¡Podríamos escribirle a Harry!

El hurón parece rodar los ojos. Hermione sólo se ríe y le da un escueto tiron en su pequeña oreja.

―Qué suave es. ¿Será un reflejo de su tierna personalidad? Me parece curioso que lo hayan transformado a usted en huron. ¿Sabía que a su hijo le dieron ese mismo aspecto hace unos años? Me dio lástima, sabe. Draco siempe me ha paecido una persona muy compleja y ha despertado mi curiosidad reiteradas veces.

Se queda un momento pensativa, sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación. Quizás hoy tenga la lengua demasiado suelta y deba medir un poco más sus palabras delante del hombre. No sabe si puede confiar en él plenamente, tampoco si está dispuesta a darle una oportunidad.

―Salgamos de aquí...

El señor Malfoy se mete solito dentro de su transportín y aguarda pacientemente a que lo recoja para llevarlo al exterior. Croockshanks maulla, impaciente por una partida de caza en el exterior. Hermione se siente libe cuando deja que el cuadro se cierre a su espalda, como si la que ha salido es una persona totalmente nueva. Saluda alegremente a todo aquel con el que se cruza y pisa el cesped de los terrenos con renovadas energías.

El aire es tan fresco, los sonidos parecen hasta diferentes.

Después de instalarse bajo un árbol se dispone a quitarse los zapatos para relajarse totalmente cuando, de repente, un grito la sobresalta.

Un rupo de chicos persigue a una chica. Nadie lleva túnica ni emblema hoy, dado que no hay clase, así que le resulta imposible identificar a los alumnos pero no es nada difícil comprobar que está siendo testigo de una agresión brutal.

Le lanzan un hechizo por la espalda a la muchacha, que cae al suelo de bruces. La escucha gimotear mientras se arrastra por el suelo, tratando de deshacerse de las manos que han atrapado sus tobillos.

―¡No! ― grita la muchacha, aterrada ―. ¡No, no! ¡Yo no hice nada, no hice nada! ¡Soltadme!

Hermione se levanta de un salto, impactada por la violencia en los gestos de los agresores. Armada de su varita, su nombre como único escudo, se acerca a ellos más que dispuesta a terminar con la trifulca y llevar a todo el mundo ante McGonagall.

―¡Hey! ― les reclama a viva voz, levantando un dedo amenazante ― ¿¡Qué diablos creeis que haceis!? ¡Esto es una escuela, no un ring de boxeo! ¡Soltadla ahora mismo!

―¡Es Slytherin! ― le contesta uno de los chavales con aplomo ―. Se lo merece.

Hermione enarca una ceja, perpleja.

―¿Qué se merece? ¿Este trato? ¿Se merece tamaña humillación? ¡Soltadla ahora mismo y seguidme al despacho de la directora!

Dejan caer los pies de la muchacha al suelo y esta aprovecha para salir corriendo. Se esconde detrás de Daphne Greengrass, quien acaba de llegar, muy alterada.

―¿Qué significa esto? ¿Es que ya no os vais a esconder para atacarnos? No teneis respeto por nada.

―¡Cállate, asesina!

―Ya he tenido suficiente ― interrumpe Hermione, tajante ― Tú, identificate ahora mismo. Todos vosotros vais a venir conmigo ahora mismo. No pienso tolerar estos comportamientos.

―Cierra la boca, fracasada.

Las palabras del que parece ser el cabecilla eclipsan el poco buen humor que le quedaba después del incidente. Hermione mira fijamente al alumno desconocido, como si no estuviese segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

―¿Perdón?

―Sí, deberías pedir perdón. Muchos lo hemos perdido todo porque tú y tus amiguitos estabais por ahí escondidos mientras eramos asesinados. No sé cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de volver a esta escuela. No han debio de faltarte ofertas para irte a trabajar al Ministerio de Magia.

―Esto ya es el colmo ― escucha que murmura Greengrass ―. Meredith, márchate.

La alumna atacada sale corriendo después de hacer una reverencia breve frente a la joven. Greengrass cuadra más los hombros y se acerca un paso más.

―Estoy cansada de tantas peleas y tantas estupideces. Sé de dónde provenís y no me dais miedo. No voy a pediros que os disculpeis con Meredith por el ataque pero sí os voy a _exigir_ que no le falteis el respeto a Hermione Granger, mucho menos en mi presencia.

―¿Ahora vas a relacionarte con la calaña?

Hermione frunce el ceño profundamente al escuchar el tono que emplea uno de ellos para dirigirse a ella. Aprieta los puños para tranquilizarse, más que dispuesta a sacar su varita para demostrar cuanto mejoró su puntería durante sus meses escondida. Pero no.

No.

Esta no es la manera de hacerlo. No puede alimentar la rabia de estas personas, no debe darles más motivos para acrecentar su ira. Tiene que ser más lista que ellos, guiarlos hacia la via correcta.

―¿Tiene algún problema, _May Queen_?

La voz grave irrumpe cuando esta a punto de contestar. Theodore Nott, tan alto e imponente como la última vez que lo vio, parece una sombra detrás de Daphne. Entre sus labios cuelga un cigarrillo, y por su rictus puede ver que está ligeramente divertido.

―Nada que no pueda solucionarse pacíficamente, _Lord Wicca_.

El joven asiente en silencio al darle una última calada a su cigarrillo. Lo aplasta con el talón sin perder de vista al grupo de jóvenes.

―Creo que Granger os ha dicho que teneis que acompañarla al despacho de McGonagall.

―Cállate, asesino.

―No he hecho nada para merecer el privilegio de ser llamado de esta forma, señor Widow. Qué mala suerte que su apellido ahora le quede tan bien a su madre.

La tensión acumulada explosiona finalmente después de las palabras de Nott, a quien no le cuesta en absoluto esquivar el _Expeliarmus_. Hermione agarra al joven por la muñeca y logra separarlo de su varita. Greengrass le sisea algo a su compañero, visiblemente indignada. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un furioso rojo y sus dedos manchados de carboncillo estan tensos, como si tratase de contener una bofetada. Aún así no pierde ni una pizca de su elegancia natural. Nott sólo sacude los hombros, Hermione intuye que es un amago de risa.

―¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!?

―Es Schiller ― anuncia uno de los muchachos ― Vámonos.

Unos pocos salen corriendo tratando de tapar sus caras para que la profesora no pueda identificarlos más tarde. Sólo queda el joven Widow, aún apresado por Hermione.

―Nott, ¿acabo de presenciar cómo esquivaba un hechizo directo?

―Es posible.

―Agradecería una explicación.

Greengrass se cuadra para mirar a su profesora a los ojos.

―Ha sido un malentendido.

Hermione suelta al muchacho, impactada por lo que está presenciando. ¡Es el momento de relatar los hechos! Sí es cierto que la actuación de Nott no ha sido la adecuada en absoluto, pero ha habido una agresión directa a una alumna de la casa de las serpientes. Y está segura de que no es el primer caso dadas las palabras que ha dicho antes su nueva amistad.

―Profesora, he sido testigo de una agresión a una alumna de Slytherin. Greengrass y Nott han acudido en su defensa, al igual que yo. Estaba a punto de llevar a los agresores al despacho de la directora McGonagall.

―¿Dónde está esa alumna agredida, señorita Greengrass?

―En perfecto estado. Meredith no ha sufrido daño alguno. El ataque que ha recibido Nott ha sido provocado por él mismo.

―Aún así es una falta muy grave. Sígame, joven. Y más vale que vaya haciendo memoria para decirme quienes eran todos esos chicos que han salido corriendo nada más verme. Le aconsejo que no se deje ni uno sólo si no quiere meterse en más problemas.

Schiller se lleva al alumno en silencio desués de despedirse de los mayores. Hermione observa, patidifusa, cómo la mujer se aleja a pasos cortos y rápidos hacia el castillo seguida de Widow.

―¿¡Por qué no se lo has contado!? Nott merecia el ataque, pero eso no justifica ni eso, ni la agresión a esa otra muchacha. Esto es en lo que estás tan enfrascada estos días, ¿verdad? Tratas de enseñarles a defenderse y a noestar solos.

―En Slytherin sabemos cuidarnos, gracias.

―Greengrass, abre los ojos. ¿Mantenerlo en secreto? Estoy segura de que la directora ya es consciente de la mayoría de los ataques, no puedes esconderlos todos. Mucho menos si ahora se dedican a hacerlos a plena luz del día, delante de todos. Ni si quiera han parado porque estuviera yo.

―Ni si quiera te han respetado a ti, Granger.

―Basta, Nott ― interrumpe la rubia al ver que su compañero está más que dispuesto a echarle más leña al fuego ― No necesitamos más violencia, mucho menos si contamos con una aliada tan fuete como ella. Vámonos.

Nott enciende otro cigarrillo y se da la vuelta para marcharse pero Hermione los agarra a ambos para detenerlos. Ojos verdes la fulminan durante un instante antes de recuperar la calma. Puede leer en ellos que está dispuesta a escucharla, pero que no tiene por qué tener en consideración sus palabras.

―La guerra ha terminado, pero ahora va a venir la peor parte de todas: la sed de venganza. No permitas que por ser quienes sois os lo hagan pasar todavía peor. Llevais sobre vosotros el peso de un etiqueta que no todos merecéis. Aquellos que han cometido crímenes estan encerrados o muertos, no hay mayor justicia. Defendeos, pero con sentido común. Por favor, Greengrass, no mantengas esta guerra bajo el radar, has de darle voz a tu gente.

Los suelta lentamente y se endereza para mirarlos fijamente. Las siguientes palabras de Nott le dan terribles escalofríos.

― _Lady Walpurgis_ es la voz de nuestra gente.

 **ººº**

 **Octubre, 17. Año 1998.**

 **(00:22:10:49)**

―¿Querrás ir conmigo a elegir unos zapatos para mi disfraz de Halloween?

Daphne se encoge de hombros y prosigue con el retrato sin mediar palabra. Astoria frunce el ceño, pero no se rinde. Ha decidido darse una nueva oportunidad con su hermana, no dejar que sus desacuerdos rompan la unión que antes tan feliz las hacía.

Se sienta a su lado y se asoma para tratar de ver a quien dibuja, pero sólo puede ver los contornos de la cara afilada, todavía no hay unas facciones definidas que pueda reconocer. Le parece que la mandíbula cuadrada es recia y masculina y que las lineas que esbozan el pelo terminaran en punta en la zona de la nuca.

―¿Estas dibujando a Padre?

―No.

―Antes te gustaba mucho que posara para ti. Siempre decías que tenía una forma de posar muy natural. ¿Recuerdas cuanto odia posar Madre? Qué irónico, siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Astoria siente una ola de ternura arrasar con su pecho al pensar en sus padres, perdidos en los confines de Europa, tratando de recuperar parte de sí mismos. Le parece, durante un instante, que han sido egoistas al marcharse y no llevarlas con ellos. Pero tambien siente que su deber es estar aqui, labrarse un futuro y luchar por sus sueños.

―¿Volveremos a casa para Navidad?

―Quedan dos meses para Navidad. ¿Ya estas pensando en eso?

―Sólo me lo estaba preguntando. Quizás debamos pasar las fiestas aqui. No creo que vuelvan.

Daphne se encoge de hombros, pero al mirarla a la cara puede ver la forma en la que aprieta los labios: contiene una sonrisa tierna, esa que le sale cuando recuerda su época del año preferida. Navidad. La mansión engalanada, el árbol de tres metros decorado en colores plata y verde. Los elfos domesticos se paseaban por los pasillos, sigilosos e invisibles, dejando dulces en las esquinas para las niñas. Madre y Padre organizaban la cena de Navidad más elegante a penas unos días antes del baile anual de los Malfoy.

Qué recuerdos... Cada año tenía derecho a elegir el vestido para el baile, siempre en tonos grises o dorados para llamar la atención del guapo heredero. Pero Daco Malfoy sólo tenía ojos para las chicas de su edad, no le prestaba atención alguna a la joven hermana de la que podría ser como su mejor amiga. Daphne y él compartían las comidas en silencio, bajo la atenta mirada azulada de Nott y las superficiales bromas de Zabinni. Pansy siempre se sentaba con Astoria, halagaba su elección en vestuario y anhelaba con pofundo dolor al que era su prometido desde la cuna.

Qué relación tan extaña la suya con Draco Malfoy. Sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que no sería suya ni en un millón de años y a penas saludaba a aquella que le iba a ser entregada. A la que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser la desechaba sin miramientos.

Eso era Draco Malfoy. Un hombre ambicioso al que conquistar.

―Toma.

Daphne firma rápidamente su obra, un rayajo de tinta negra en una esquina con la fecha de hoy, y le entrega el grueso papel sin volverla a mirar.

―Quizás esto te anime y así no vuelvas a molestarme.

Astoria frunce el ceño, pero sus facciones se suavizan al reconocer los intensos ojos de tormenta que la observan desde el vacío. Oh, qué guapo es su prometido...

* * *

 _GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURL WE'RE BACK.  
_

 _Quiero volver a recalcar que esta actualización ha tardado_ meses _por mi culpa, pero os adelanto que el capitulo VII ya está editado. Dentro de poquito cambiaremos al BLOQUE II, lleno de drama y muerte y sangre y nauseas y jcleuwiafhejlh POR QUÉ ME GUSTA TANTO EL ANGST, DIOS MÍO, **POR QUÉ**?_

 _Como podeis ver la tensión entre las demás casas se acrecenta, los ataques se hacen públicos y ya ni se molestan en disimular sus problemas ni ante la propia McGonagall. ¿Alguien puede hacerse una idea de lo que va a ocurir? ¿Alguien puede imaginarse siquiera una pizquita del horror que se está fermentando entre las paredes de la escuela? DIOS QUÉ GANAS DE ESCRIBIR EN SERIO._

 _"¿Por qué la ausencia, Mantequilla?" me estaréis diciendo. Trabajo, clases, motivos personales, problemas de salud. yoquesé, muchas cosas me han impedido seguir con ff, en todos los aspectos. No tenía ganas de escibir, mucho menos de dar noticias sobre mi. Pero sí, he echado de menos esto. He echado de menos esta (y todas las demás) historia y quiero comprometerme con ellas. 2016 acaba por fin y cuando eso ocurra espero haber editado algo más de_ Self Harm _y completado algo más_ Memento Mori _(enviarme sugerencias aun es una posibilidad, no dudeis en pedirme cualquier tipo de OS que queráis leer!)_

 _En fin, me despido._

 _Os amo,_

 _M._


	8. Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi VII

**Harry Potter** es de **Jotaká Erre.**

Es un auténtico milagro que esté actualizando esto, no os emocioneis demasiado. No olvidéis pasaros por _Penitence_ de **Aretha Atrahasis** para conocer más puntos de vista importante de esta historia.

Pequeños datos (que seguimos aclarando y tal pero .-.) de interés: La gente de Slytherin está confusa y asustada, y como en todo ser humano, buscan un refugio emocional. Lord Wicca y Lady Walpurgis se han convertido en ese refugio, esa seguridad que les ofrece algo de tranquilidad en los días de post guerra. Suena incoprensible, pero lo es. Para mejores datos, la N/A de Aretha es más completa (porque es historiadora y ella al menos, no como yo, es lo bastante buena como para explicar estos fenómenos con ejemplos reales) porque yo soy mala persona.

El fic NO ESTÁ EN HIATUS. Lo que pasa es que estudio y trabajo y tengo ansiedad y tengo cosas de las que ocuparme y tengo pocas ganas (y menos tiempo) de ponerme a escribir. Dalia, como toda hija de dios, lidia con su propia vida, y eso a veces es más que suficiente para no querer escribir. Esperamos que nonos regañeis mucho y que os siga gustando el fic, porque aunque tardamos (y yo encima soy un poco borde a veces ;_; ) seguimos adorando esta historia y nos seguimos maravillando con vuestra emoción por él. Gracias por todo c:

 _ **WARNING:**_ **VIOLENCIA GRÁFICA, SANGRE, VÍSCERAS, EXPLOSIONES, ATAQUES DE ANSIEDAD, UN PSICÓPATA ANDA SUELTO POR ESTE FIC Y ESTÁ SEDIENTO DE SANGRE Y UN SINFÍN DE COSAS MAS PROPIAS DE UN ATAQUE/ATENTADO. Esta parte del fic es necesaria para seguir con la historia, pero si te la quieres saltar, no hay problema.**

* * *

 **Vita**

 **Bloque I ― Finis Gloriae Mundi.**

 **VII**

 _Basta el instante de un cerrar de ojos para hacer de un hombre pacífico un guerrero._ **— Samuel Butler.**

 **Octubre, 18.**

 **(00:00:00:01)**

Pocas cosas la aterran más que el silencio. Pocas cosas le recuerdan las horas de agonía que pasó encerrada en la Sala de los Menesteres. Pocas cosas hacen que se sienta enferma.

Pero este silencio agonizante que planea sobre Hogsmead hace que se dé cuenta que siempre hay algo peor.

 **ººº**

Theodore ignora prácticamente por completo la conversación entre _Lady Walpurgis_ , el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Longbottom. Deja pasear sus ojos por el pueblo, leyendo las expresiones aterradas de todos los presentes.

―Alguien debe ocuparse de esa de ahí arriba, Greengrass ― dice Longbottom apretando los dientes.

Suspira pesadamente y da un paso hacia delante.

―Y alguien va a ocuparse de ella ― anuncia tranquilamente tratando de contener su sádica emoción ―. Profesor, supongo que no me castigará por usar un _Avada Kedavra_ en esta ocasión, ¿verdad? Es defensa propia.

―Nott, una maldición imperdonable es una maldición imperdonable, sea la situación que sea.

―Una lástima.

No escucha la última orden del auror, y tampoco los gritos de todas las personas que tratan de huir, desquiciadas por el horror que temen volver a presenciar. Theodore se siente rodeado de una enfermiza y energizante sensación de poder cuando los ojos de la mujer lo miran fijamente desde las alturas.

La mortífaga sobre el tejado de la tienda de antigüedades es a penas un par de años mayor que él. Estaba en su mismo equipo de instrucción y solía hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría beber directamente del cráneo de un niño muggle.

Esta joven, llamada Tina Haik, fue la mayor fascinación de Theodore Nott. No porque la creyese realmente fascinante, sino porque tiene una habilidad realmente sorprendente.

―Creí que morirías durante la guerra ― dice ella quitándose la capucha, dejando ver su extraño y espectacular cabello azul ― y que no tendría el placer de volverte a ver.

―Sobreviví para poderte ver la carita de nuevo ― contesta él sacando su varita.

Tina se ríe y un segundo después la tiene delante. Después detrás. Después está sentada en un banco y más tarde aparece a su lado, mirando sus reflejos en la ventana de una de las casitas del pueblo.

―Has mejorado. Eres más rápida.

―Veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo, Nott.

Cuando alza la varita ella ya ha desaparecido. Se mueve tan deprisa que parece haber más de una Tina, pero Theodore conoce sus patrones de memoria, él mismo la ayudó a controlar su magia para no seccionarse al aparecerse tantas veces seguidas.

Sabe que cada siete apariciones tiene que descansar durante quince segundos y que no puede lanzar hechizos mientras esté apareciéndose.

Se concentra en seguirla con los ojos tratando de averiguar el próximo lugar en el que se aparecerá. Cuenta todas las veces que la joven desaparece y esquiva doce hechizos a duras penas.

Ha mejorado considerablemente pero su mejor baza, ahora mismo, es hacerle creer que puede subestimarlo.

Necesita paralizarla. Pero también necesita saber _cuando_. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos durante unos segundos.

―¡Grave error! ― grita Tina al verlo concentrarse ―. Has perdido ― le susurra al oído esta vez al aparecerse detrás de él.

 _Ahora_.

Esta ha sido la aparición número siete. Ahora debe aprovecharse de los quince segundos que emplea para descansar antes de su siguiente racha de apariciones sin descanso. Theodore se da la vuelta tan deprisa que parece haber dado diez vueltas sobre sí mismo. Ni si quiera anuncia el hechizo, sólo lo dispara en el pecho de la mortífaga.

―Esto ha sido demasiado fácil, querida Tina... Me siento profundamente decepcionado... Esperaba una considerable mejoría en tu tiempo de descanso y que, al menos, te molestases en pensar en un nuevo patrón además de "arriba-abajo-derecha-derecha-izquierda-derecha-arriba". Aunque sí diré que me parece fantástico que seas capaz de lanzar ataques durante tus quince segundos de descanso. Única mejoría en tu ataque.

Tina, petrificada en su sitio con una expresión horrorizada y sorprendida, sólo puede mover sus ojos de un lado a otro tratando de verlo mientras se mueve a su al rededor.

―Hay que castigarte, Tina. _Lady Walpurgis_ esperaba que fueses de gran ayuda en su momento, no esperaba tamaña traición. Pero creo que nuestra señora ahora está muy ocupada. Tendré que hacerme cargo de esto yo mismo.

El filo de la navaja refleja el horror en sus ojos.

 **ººº**

 **Hermione Malfoy (nacida Granger).**

 **(1980-2078).**

 _Muere en casa, tranquilamente. Una taza de té humea sobre la mesa, la música suena en la lejanía. Draco se da cuenta de que se ha marchado cuando el libro entre sus manos cae al suelo. Cuando va a recogerlo, murmurando que tiene que tener más cuidado, se da cuenta de que sobre la página ha caído una lágrima. Su rastro húmedo recorre las arrugas de su mejilla y ha acabado en la sonrisa con la que Hermione se ha ido._

Le gustaría poder afirmar que se encuentra bien y que está tranquila. Le gustaría poder tomar una gran bocanada de aire y lanzar un hechizo protector, pero algo dentro de ella le está diciendo que, en vez de resistir, debería ser la primera en salir corriendo hacia un lugar seguro.

Pero Hermione Granger no nació para huir. No nació para esconderse. No sobrevivió para convertirse en una cobarde.

Agarra su varita como si fuese el único objeto capaz de mantenerla serena y le dedica un breve pensamiento al señor Malfoy, encerrado en su cuarto, prisionero en el cuerpo de un animal que seguramente detesta.

―Tengo... ― toma una honda bocanada de aire y frunce el ceño ― Tengo que hacerlo... Vamos, Hermione... Respira, joder, respira...

¿Es capaz de aparentar tranquilidad o su cuerpo está mostrando la histeria que la recorre con cada rayo de colores que ve?

―¡ _Protego Centuriae_!

La barrera protectora aparece de nada y la ciega durante unos segundos. Consigue enfocar sus ojos frente a ella cuando el agarre de Greengrass se hace todavía más fuerte. Como un torniquete que trata de contener la hemorragia de angustia que desprende.

―Diles que se refugien en las casas.

Sabe que lo que le está diciendo tiene sentido. No está capacitada para luchar pero sí para dirigir a los inocentes hacia un lugar seguro. Aún así se siente presionada entre el terror y el deber. Correr o matar, esa es la decisión a la que se ha estado enfrentado durante todo un año y ya no está segura de poder tomarla con tanta facilidad como antes.

―Debo... Debo luchar...

Geengrass le grita algo a la cara antes de agarrarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Le susurra por encima de los labios, casi como si estuviera a punto de besarla, pero el temblor en sus manos y el brillo en sus ojos carecen de amor y ternura.

―Hermione, mírame Hermione ― le dice con la voz contenida cuando ve que deja vagar sus ojos por el pueblo ―. Has hecho suficiente por este mundo, nadie te juzgará o pensará mal de ti si corres y te escondes, pero antes de hacerlo dile a todas estas personas que te están esperando que corran a esconderse y levanten todos los hechizos protectores que puedan.

Es ahí cuando Hermione recuerda una de las tantas cosas que aprendió en el campo de batalla: protegerse es clave. Parece algo nimio, una obviedad, pero cuando la histeria te convierte en víctima de su dictadura, sólo puedes pensar en atacar a diestro y siniestro y te conviertes en esclavo de la violencia.

Respira profundamente y mira brevemente a la Slytherin antes de darse la vuelta y gritar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Debe dirigir a todos los alumnos a Honeyducks para que pasen por el pasadizo. Hay que hacerlos llegar a Hogwarts de una sola pieza.

Es Hermione Granger, es heroína de guerra y está tan aterrada que tiene ganas de tirarse al suelo a llorar y dejarse morir de angustia. Pero también es la cría de segundo año que hizo una poción Multijugos en un cuarto de baño; es la bruja más inteligente de su generación; es quien ha perdido a sus padres para darles una vida mejor, sin peligros. Es la mujer que ha luchado por valores amenazados pero vencedores.

A veces lo que hace que un héroe sea valiente es el hecho de que _sepa_ lo que es el miedo. Y lo acepte.

―¡Vamos, vamos, corred! ¡Ginny! ― la pelirroja se da la vuelta en un santiamén, su varita en la mano preparada para cumplir órdenes ― ¡Hay que dirigirlos a Honeyducks, eres la encargada de la retaguardia, protege cuanto puedas!

La pelirroja asiente y sale corriendo, Hermione pasa sus dedos por el largo cabello de Luna, quien acaba de pararse a su lado calladamente. Sin despegar sus ojos del frente y sin detener sus pasos Hermione da sus instrucciones.

―Eres quien sabe más hechizos sanadores. Asegúrate de curar a quienes puedas hasta que podamos llegar a Hogwarts a través del pasadizo.

―¿Honeyducks? ― pregunta con voz suave siguiendo algo invisible con los ojos ―. La taberna de Aberforth ha quedado destrozada. Menos mal que sigue de vacaciones.

―Lo sé, pero aunque estuviese aun en pie es mala opción: está demasiado lejos y seríamos todos un blanco demasiado fácil en campo abierto. Además, creo que serías mucho más útil en la casa de los gritos.

Luna asiente y acelera un poco más el paso hasta llegar el frente. Con una floritura cierra todas las calles por las que puedan ser atacados e impide el paso a algunos alumnos que iban a desviarse. Después, a toda prisa, se desvía del resto de alumnos para salir del pueblo.

―¡Todos a Honeyducks! ― escucha que grita Finnigan ―. ¡Vamos, muchachos, corred!

Hermione suspira y deja que todos los demás alumnos la adelanten. Se da la vuelta y comprueba que no queda nadie a parte de los que se han quedado a luchar. Algunos cuerpos se desparraman en las esquinas, pero decide ignorarlo todo hasta que sea el momento de lamentarse. Alza las manos y anuncia un hechizo protector. El escudo se levanta y cierne sobre ella, protegiendo a penas una manzana del pueblo.

El resto está a merced de la guerra.

 **ººº**

 **Astoria Greengrass.**

 **(1984-2017).**

 _Astoria Greengrass, tocada y saqueada por el horror de la post-guerra mágica, consagra su vida a ayudar a toda víctima de un conflicto armado. Una infección se lleva su vida cuando es voluntaria de la Cruz Roja ayudando a los refugiados Sirios._

Corre.

Corre.

Corre y suelta un sollozo cuando ve que a Daphne a penas le quedan fuerzas para seguir repeliendo los hechizos del mortífago. Quizás sea eso lo que la haga correr más deprisa, quizás sea eso lo que la haga valiente durante unos segundos.

―¡Aléjate de mi hermana, asqueroso mortífago!

Pero claro, los segundos se agotan muy deprisa. Astoria se da cuenta de que a penas es capaz de recordar un hechizo lo bastante potente como para poderse proteger y se siente incapaz de decir uno que sí incapacite a su enemigo.

¿Va a morir así? ¿Patéticamente? Retrasando la muerte de su hermana muriendo antes, maravilloso.

― _Bombarda_.

El mortífago explota desde dentro. Puede ver cómo la piel de su rostro se desgarra y una de sus manos se desprende limpiamente del resto de su cuerpo. Una de sus venas se mueve como si fuese un látigo cuando la pierna izquierda sale disparada.

Sólo Theodore Nott tiene la capacidad de hacer un _Bombarda_ lento. Uno que te haga ver cómo la víctima del hechizo, sea humana o no, queda destrozada a cámara lenta. Es así de sádico.

No puede detener la arcada de horror que le sacude las entrañas y deja salir todo el contenido de su estómago. Se siente asqueada consigo misma pero se siente totalmente histérica de rabia cuando su hermana comienza a gritarle que no sirve para esto.

No sirve para _nada_.

Va a salir a morir. A morir de odio y morir de amor por aquellos que considera _suyos_. Ya no tiene una madre que le acaricie el pelo y un padre que se muera de devoción por ella. A penas reconoce a esta hermana suya. A penas entiende en qué consiste vivir y siente que nunca podrá llegar a saberlo pero algo dentro de ella se muere por saber lo que es sufrir. Lo que es la pena, el dolor, la angustia, el horror, la miseria, el cansancio, la lucha. Algo dentro de ella desea _saber_ para poder _ayudar_ a aquellos que viven eso cada segundo de sus vidas.

Es consciente de que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros han huido y estan a salvo a estas alturas, pero no se arrepiente de haberse quedado. Quiere demostrar (demostrarse, demostrarle a su hermana) que no es sólo una niña rica, que también puede hacer cosas por si misma aunque no sea la mejor.

No quiere ser la hermana de _Lady Walpurgis_ eternamente, aunque no sepa lo que significa eso realmente. Quiere que la respeten por ser ella misma y no por ser la hermana de alguien a quien a penas conoce.

De repente alguien la agarra desde atrás. Astoria trata de zafarse, desesperada, y suelta un chillido ahogado por la mano del extraño, que la presiona contra sus labios. Su atacante le da la vuelta y la sujeta con firmeza. La fuerza del auror la asfixia y el color de sus ojos la atormenta.

―¿Quieres callarte? Vas a descubrir nuestra posición.

A penas es un susurro pero el enfado es tan evidente que Astoria no es capaz de reclamarle el haberla sorprendido de esta forma. La joven se libra del agarre de su profesor y siente la vergüenza y la inquietud trepar por sus extremidades.

―¿Estás herida? ¿Te duele algo?

¿Que si le duele algo? ¿Qué _no_ le duele? Porque a estas alturas le duele hasta pestañear y está harta de toda esta situación. Pero quizás haberse encontrado con el profesor sea su oportunidad. Sin duda él puede ofrecerle los recursos que necesita para llegar a un lugar seguro. Y deshacer de los posibles peligros con mayor facilidad.

―Vale, no estás herida ― corrobora el hombre con un asentimiento después de mirarla de arriba a abajo ―. Asegúrate de no hacer ruido, quédate aquí hasta que el equipo de aurores llegue…

―Usted estaba peleando con Daphne. Acordaron cubrirse las espaldas.

El auror frunce el ceño profundamente cuando vuelve a poner su atención en ella.

―¿Y qué importa ahora eso? Lo importante es que te escondas y no reveles tu posición bajo ninguna circunstancia y...

Astoria levanta la mano, contrariada, para interrumpirle.

―Daphny debe cubrirle las espaldas, ¿cómo ha podido ser tan irresponsable?

Se siente mal por usar un apelativo tan humillante para referirse a su hermana, pero el orgullo (y una extraña satisfacción) la impulsan a dejar a su hermana en vergüenza: no está cumpliendo con lo que debía cumplir. Ahora es su oportunidad para destacar por encima de ella, demostrar que es capaz de hacer precisamente lo que su hermana mayor ha fallado. Y para coronarlo todo: a quien tiene que ayudar es a Haimitch. _Maravilloso_.

—Soy auror, puedo manejármelas sin que alguien me cubra las espaldas, es más, ¿tú quién eres para hablar así de una compañera tuya? No debes…

—Daphny es mi hermana mayor, y dado que ella no está con usted yo ocuparé su lugar.

Está siendo totalmente ridícula, siente la vergüenza en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Pero este hombre está dispuesto a irse por ahí a ser un héroe, confiando totalmente en su entrenamiento y habilidades. Sí, muy probablemente sea un lastre, pero también puede ayudar. Es buena en encantamientos (aunque hace un momento no fuese capaz de hacer nada por proteger a la propia Daphne...) y quiere demostrarle a su profesor que puede servir de algo.

―No.

Su voz es asquerosamente autoritaria. Puede imaginar las palabras que vienen a continuación, y sin duda la asquean más que el aspecto de una mandrágora.

―Eres una alumna ― prosigue el auror sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella ―, no tienes formación alguna y si me sigues sólo me molestarás. Te quedarás aqui, escondida, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Y es una orden.

La deja con la palabra en la boca. Se marcha sin mirar atrás, armado de su varita y su determinación. Astoria se siente mal, porque sabe que debería obedecer, pero su orgullo (y la extraña sensación de sentirse culpable si no sale a ayudarlo) es demasiado fuerte. Sale a toda prisa detrás del auror, que sin duda corre muy deprisa para tratar de despistarla, y se refugia cada pocos metros detrás de alguna casa o en cualquier esquina.

Es a unas pocas calles de la plaza principal del pueblo que ocurre la desgracia. No lo ve venir, mucho menos lo presiente, pero llega como un rayo negro y ataca al profesor de Defensa con un limpio movimiento de varita.

Astoria se lleva las manos a la boca para contener el grito. Es posible que el mortífago no sepa que está ahí escondida, revelar su posición sería un gravísimo error. La joven se siente incapaz de asomarse al exterior para saber qué va a ser del hombre, pero algo dentro de ella la obliga. La voz de su hermana retumba en su cabeza una y otra vez: "Debes ser testigo de tus irresponsabilidades".

El primer grito de Haimitch es contenido. Un gemido que nace en las entrañas y que se abre paso hasta los pulmones. Parece querer contenerse, o simplemente está todavía algo mareado por el golpe. Astoria mira hacia el techo, sus ojos muy abiertos, enrojecidos y secos, observan fijamente un punto cualquiera, y espera no tener que escuchar ningún otro sonido. Espera que alguien vaya a rescatarlo.

Espera.

Pero el sonido de los hechizos y de los gritos no se detiene. Aprieta su varita con una mano, aprieta la mandibula con fuerza, como si pudiera masticar las piedras, y toma una gran bocanada de aire. "Debes ser testigo de tus irresponsabilidades".

Cuando se asoma, de espaldas al mortífago, siente que su aliento se corta. La única mano visible de Haimitch parece agarrarse a la tierra, desesperada por mantenerse junto a este mundo. Los gritos han desaparecido, pero el movimiento tembloroso de sus extremidades le indica que sigue vivo. Es ella quien debe detener al atacante si no quiere que acabe demasiado rápido.

―Vamos, Astoria ― se dice a sí misma en un susurro ―. Vamos, no seas una niña. No seas una niña.

Siente su garganta contraerse cuando un nuevo grito desgarra el aire. Justo en ese momento el mortífago se aparta un poco, una risa siniestra colgando de sus labios, y deja a la vista el rostro del auror. Haimitch la mira. Uno de sus ojos está cubierto de sangre y una enorme herida le cruza la cara desde la sien hasta el labio superior, en diagonal.

No sabe si la ve. No sabe si es consciente, pero la estudiante siente una arcada de ira y pena.

Podría desarmarlo con un _Expeliarmus_ e incluso, quizás, paralizarlo por completo. Podría hacer muchas cosas, pero la imagen de tortura que presencia la deja absolutamente horrorizada. Casi le parece estar oliendo el dolor del auror. Casi le parece que su agonía burbujea en sus propias venas. Se siente presa del pánico, y entonces Astoria se da cuenta de que sí, efectivamente, es una niñata caprichosa y cobarde que quiere demostrar tantas cosas inútiles que nunca va a conseguir hacer nada de provecho.

Se siente pequeña e insignificante, pero sabe que cualquier persona, por diminuta que sea, puede marcar la diferencia. Aun así, en este caso, no será ella quien lo haga.

Cumpliendo con lo que su hermana siempre le ha dicho, Astoria contempla, agazapada, toda la sesión de tortura. Ve la sangre correr y los espasmos brutales de su profesor, quizás inconsciente, o quizás a punto de morir. Cuando el mortífago se cansa, o da por muerta a su víctima, le escupe en la cara y se desaparece. Deja tras él una estela brumosa y negra que anuncia su retirada.

Nada más comprobar que el mortífago se ha marchado Astoria corre hacia su profesor, casi sin aliento. A penas ve por dónde pisa, sólo desea llegar hasta él y apretarlo. No sabe si va a encontrarse con un cadáver o aún queda esperanza, pero no quiere que se vaya solo.

―¡Haimitch! ― se arrodilla a su lado y lleva sus manos cubiertas de tierra al cabello del hombre ― Oh Merlin bendito, ¿qué te ha hecho...?

No recibe respuesta. La herida es monstruosa, mucho más grande de lo que pensaba, y sangra abundantemente. La mitad del rostro de Haimitch está cubierta de sangre, no puede saber si queda color natural en su piel. Lo sacude como buenamente puede y le da unos cuantos golpes en la cara. No sabe muy bien cómo encontrar su pulso, pero lo intenta igualmente. No siente nada bajo sus dedos.

―Lo siento, lo siento... ― murmura lastimeramente agarrando las manos huesudas del hombre ―. Lo siento tantísimo...

Solloza como una cría, se deja caer sobre su pecho y cuando escucha a los aurores y medimagos llegar hasta ella es incapaz de decirles que todo esto es culpa suya.

 **ººº**

 **Theodore Nott.**

 **(1981-2004)**

 _Desaparece después de que se declare su orden de búsqueda y captura por el asesinato de Merle Schiller._

A _Lady Walpurgis_ le gustan muchísimas cosas. Le gusta el orden. Le gusta dar ordenes. Le gusta ser la mejor, le gusta destacar. Le gusta que la gente se sienta segura en su presencia, le gusta saber qué ocurre en todo momento.

Dado que conoce muchas de las cosas que le gustan, tambien sabe que esto no le gustará en lo más mínimo. No está cumpliendo en absoluto con su misión. Y debería de estar de camino a Honeyducks, ayudando a Zabinni (que muy probablemente ya haya huido y se haya puesto a buen recaudo) para que los alumnos lleguen a Hogwarts lo antes posible.

Pero está tan bonita. Tan indefensa... Sabe que su cuerpo sigue caliente a pesar de la palidez que la delata. Ha muerto desangrada, esta seguro. Puede oler todavía el maravilloso rastro de magia negra, la increíble sensación de horror que la ha envuelto mientras sentía la vida escaparse de sus dedos. En su boca siente el sabor de la satisfacción, el placer terrible (en absoluto sexual) que le recorre las entrañas con cada segundo que pasa mirandola.

Tiene lo ojos verdes. Miran hacia el cielo gris con una expresión de horror y abandono, prácticamente puede ver su resignación al entender que iba a morir de esa forma, sin un motivo ni una explicación.

Saca la varita y se acuclilla junto a su cabeza. Pasa sus dedos por su larga cabellera azabache, enredada y sucia, y se deja conmover por el olor a champú que todavía desprende.

No sabe su nombre, y no hay escudo ni corbata que delate su Casa, pero por sus facciones deduce que es una alumna de cuarto o quinto, una que ha podido ver (y entender) los horrores de la guerra de la que todavía ninguno de ellos ha podido escapar. Cuando acaricia sus labios rojos, secos (una puerta hacia la más sofocante y negra nada) siente un escalofrío recorrer la punta de sus dedos. Aprieta la varita, asustado de que pueda desaparecer ahora que la necesita tanto.

La carne se abre, deja paso al músculo y más tarde al hueso. Theodore llena de cortes el cuerpo de la joven, maravillandose con las diferentes tonalidades de carmesí que guarda en su interior. Le fascina especialmente el que tiñe el borde de sus bragas azules a causa de una perforación brutal en las costillas, sin duda la causa de su muerte. Imaginar los pulmones siendo perforados, llenandose de sangre, provocandole una terrible sensación de ahogo a la víctima le hace soltar una carcajada. No somos nada ante la muerte, mucho menos cuando es tan cruel como para no hacer distincciones entre sus víctimas.

¿Quien ha sido su verdugo? ¿Y cómo ha sido ella capaz de desafiarlo para matarla de esta forma tan sucia e impersonal? ¿Habría hecho él lo mismo...? No... No, a Theodore le gusta demasiado la falta de luz en las pupilas de los cadáveres, le apasiona demasiado el momento exacto en el que el último suspiro escapa de sus labios, atesora como un enfermo las últimas voluntades que algunos murmuran antes de desvanecerse.

Cuando en el campamento debía presenciar las torturas era el único que miraba con deleite. Los demás estaban obligados (algunos por los instructores otros, como _May Queen_ , por sí mismos) pero él siempre disfrutaba con el espectáculo y fantaseaba con todas las veces que había provocado la muerte de alguien de esta forma.

Y a pesar de su fascinación por el proceso no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión por algunos de los métodos. ¿Por qué matar de forma tan fría? No había amor ni cariño en los ataques. Rompían el alma de la víctima sin el menor detalle, sin atacar debidamente sus punto débiles. A Theodore le obsesionan los puntos débiles de las personas, esos secretos por los que se dejarían matar con tal de que nadie más los conozca. "¿Cuáles son los de Merle Schiller?" se pregunta algunos días.

Cuando se dispone a hacer otro corte en el brazo de la bruja (esta vez desde la clavícula hasta el codo) otra explosión hace temblar los cimientos de Hogsmead, obligandolo a levantarse a toda prisa. Tendrá que conservar estos recuerdos para fantasear más tarde, es hora de huir y volver al trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando echa a correr hacia la tienda de golosinas, siente una presencia mágica inolvidable.

Daphne no debería de estar por esta zona, pero un presentimiento extraño hace que corra hacia el lugar de donde proviene el olor suave de su magia. La sabe acompañada, pero no sabe de quien, y eso le preocupa aún más: reconoce sin ninguna dificultad la esencia mágica de cualquier mortífago y sabe que ninguna persona que conozca está ahora mismo con Greengrass. Sólo puede significar una amenaza, para quién eso no lo sabe con certeza.

Gira la esquina de la tienda de túnicas baratas con la varita en alto en el preciso instante en el que ese gilipollas la abraza. El largo cabello de _Lady Walpurgis_ queda enrredado entre sus asquerosas manos y la aprieta contra su pecho como si tuviera _derecho_ a tocarla. Daphne no lo aparta, ni si quiera parece contemplar la posibilidad de hacerlo y eso sólo incendia mas su interior.

¿ _Qué_ hace?

Nadie es digno de tocar a Daphne Greengrass, no por ello es la bruja más competente, letal e inteligente de su generación (que le jodan a Hermione Granger y sus trastornos y traumas, otra estúpida que trata de destacar sin merecerlo y que se jacta de ello). Él mismo se sabe inferior a ella y es consciente de que es un auténtico privilegio compartir espacio con ella. Pero hay unas _normas_. Hay unas _reglas_. Y Scamander las está _rompiendo._

La magia hierve en sus venas y por un momento piensa que debería acabar con ese crío maleducado que no entiende de normas no escritas ni de códigos morales; pero a Daphne nunca le ha gustado ver morir a gente. Quizás ese sea el unico defecto que tiene. Pero no importa, le gusta así. Le gusta que sea imperfecta, eso sólo la hace mas inalcanzable.

 **Octubre, 22. Año 1998.**

Doce muertos. Mortífagos y civiles, todos caídos. Muertos.

Hermione se pregunta en qué momento todo esto acabará y cuando será el próximo ataque. Le gustaría saber si hay esperanza para ella y los que la rodean.

―¿Qué opina, Malfoy? ― le pregunta al hurón sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana ―. ¿Cree que saldremos de esta?

Pero el hurón la ignora totalmente a pesar de que la mira fijamente. Puede ver que, en realidad, está pensando en otra cosa para nada relacionada con ella o con lo que está tratando de transmitirle.

Quizás yo no quede nada humano dentro de este cuerpo y tenga que hacerse cargo de él eternamente. Quizás no quede nada humano dentro de nadie.

Hermione pasa el resto del día encerrada en su torre, inalcanzable a ojos de los demás, pero sin duda eso no impide que se sienta juzgada por todo el alumnado que ha sobrevivido. Le parece poder _oler_ sus susurros, llenos de odio y decepción. Protegidos por hijos de mortífagos, traidores a su causa. Protegidos por un joven siniestro, una bruja cuyo nombre los suyos pronuncian con devoción.

Siente la vergüenza, le corroe las entrañas, y el sabor de la bilis se ha convertido en su permanente compañera. Se sobresalta cuando alguien llama a la puerta de su dormitorio. Se plantea seriamente el ignorar la llamada, convencida de que es Ginny quien trata de hacerla salir al mundo exterior (el mundo real, ese lleno de dolor y agonía más allá de su propia existencia).

―Señorita Granger, por favor, abra la puerta.

La voz de la Directora McGonagall no es violenta, mucho menos demuestra enfado. Sólo cansancio. Resignación. _Culpa._

Abre la puerta con un movimiento fluido pero no se queda a invitar a la mujer a pasar. Se dirige a la minúscula cocina, calienta agua y se queda mirando la estantería llena de bolsas de té orgánico, dispuesta a elegir alguno concienciudamente.

―¿Cómo ha estado? ― escucha que pregunta la mujer mayor desde la silla detrás de ella.

Hermione se encoge de hombros, como si realmente no tuviera importancia cómo se siente. Se decide por té negro, porque considera que es lo que mejor se adapta a la situación. Echa unas pocas cucharadas en un infusor y lo mete en el agua. Las volutas de té difuminandose en el agua clara le recuerda al humo blanco que se diluye en formas cuando mete la cabeza en un pensadero. Le recuerda a lo negra que era la capa de Lord Voldemort, lo oscuro que era el cielo en la que brilló la Marca Tenebrosa la noche en la que Dumbledor fue asesinado.

Le tiemblan las manos cuando lleva las dos tazas a la mesa.

―¿Ha recibido mucas críticas?

―Muchísimas. Estoy segura de que, de haber sido este otro tiempo, seguramente el señor Malfoy estaría proponiendo mi sucesor.

Ambas giran la cara hacia el hurón blanco que las mira severamente desde un cojín azul. Sus brillantes ojitos negros estan llenos de ira maldigerida.

―Quiero que hable usted con los alumnos.

―Los alumnos no quieren saber nada de mi. Y yo no tengo absolutamente nada que decirles.

―Están preguntando por usted. Muchos, más allá de la casa Gryffindor, ansían saber cómo se encuentra, si necesita ayuda. La han visto, señorita Granger. Han visto, vislumbrado aunque sea, el precario estado de su salud emocional. La necesitan, y usted también a ellos.

Hermione tuerce la boca, cierra los ojos y aprieta la taza ardiendo entre sus manos. El suave pelo de Crookchanks rozandole las piernas cuando pasa bajo la mesa manda suaves escalofríos por su espalda. Se siente sola y se siente miserable, pero no tiene por qué dejar que los demás se den cuenta.

―¿Qué podría decirles yo? Algunos han perdido a sus amigos, hermanos, compañeros de clase...

―Por eso mismo la necesitan. Estan confusos. No saben lidiar con más pérdida. Tampoco consiguen entender por qué han sido rescatados y socorridos por aquellos a quienes marginan y odian.

La directora da un largo sorbo a su bebida antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Puede ver un sinfín de emociones en esos ojos cuyas esquinas estan arrugadas. Tantas que no es capaz ni de ponerles nombre...

―Hermione, a veces es importante recordar que para volver a ser uno mismo, o al menos recuperar parte de lo que eramos, es necesario admitir que no podemos hacernos cargo de ciertas responsabilidades. Usted, por algún motivo que desconozco, prefiere mostrar una fachada de fortaleza que se deshace a cada segundo que pasa aqui encerrada. Le pido que se mantenga firme durante a penas unos minutos frente a ellos, pero que sea sincera sobre la situación.

―Si soy sincera con ellos no habrá esperanza alguna. Sólo veran... Sólo _me veran_.

―A veces mostrar la verdad, aunque sea dolorosa, es lo más sabio.

La bruja termina su taza de té en apenas unos pocos sorbos pese a que está ardiendo todavía. Cuando se levanta para despedirse, Hermione no le devuelve el gesto. Sólo la mira intensamente, afligida.

―El funeral será mañana. El señor Potter y el señor Weasley ya han confirmado su asistencia.

―Asumo que la prensa estará allí.

Minerva tuerce la boca en una sonrisa triste, se encoge de hombros como un intento de disculpa. Cuando se marcha, Hermione tira la taza al suelo y lanza un grito. No tiene ninguna gana de lidiar con la prensa y todo lo que ello conlleva.


End file.
